


This isn't going to end well?

by spookydd



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Decapitation, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut, Undead, Zombies, ronnie peterson - Freeform, the dead dont die, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookydd/pseuds/spookydd
Summary: The undead has been roaming the streets of Centerville for a while now. Ronnie Peterson has taken shelter with his chief, Cliff, and fellow officer, Mindy.Ronnie finds himself bored in the neverending loop that he's in. When he decides to switch it up one night, he finds the cure to end his loneliness.You.
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Rules, rules, rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! okay here is a brand new fic that i'm starting!! I got inspired by a Ronnie edit I made not that long ago (IYKYK), and I got bored one night and wrote this!! I posted about the new fic on tik tok and you guys really seemed to like the idea!! 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this just as much as I do!! 
> 
> let's get spooky with Ronnie  
> -dal

Zombies. Ronnie wished his chief, Cliff, and fellow officer, Mindy, believed him when he told them that’s what they were dealing with.

_ Reanimated. The undead. Gotta go for the head.  _

He repeated this over and over again to them. Cliff was an old man, but he pulled his weight in their survival. Mindy on the other hand… was the weakest link of the group. It was obvious. Ronnie and Cliff were fighting the undead while she sat in the backseat of the cruiser, hyperventilating. 

Now, Ronnie wasn’t into all the zombie movie tropes. He knew better than that. There were obvious ones that he would follow, like  _ ‘Double-tap’ _ and  _ ‘Don’t be a hero.’ _ You could never be too safe when it comes to the undead. He also would never go out of his way and risk his life to show off. During the times like these? He would have to be stupid to do that. 

Ronnie also knew that he needed to warm up before going into the ‘battlefield.’ Limbering up was important. He would do lunges with his machete before leaving the station. Jumping jacks if he was feeling particularly stiff. It was good to get the blood pumping and muscles contracting. It was sometimes the only thing that would differentiate himself from the zombies. 

Ronnie was always quiet and to himself, sure, but sometimes he needed excitement. Passion, even. He was a simple man, but sometimes he needed a change of pace. That’s why he started taking night drives by himself. He knew it was safer in a group, but he just needed time to think. Time to be alone. He would zig-zag through the streets, avoiding the zombies like it was some sort of game. Anything to keep him from going insane. It was just the same thing night after night. The same car, the same route, even at the same time. Just like clockwork. 

The biker zombies would hang at the diner, the jock zombies would roam the football fields and various courts, blah blah blah. Ronnie was almost annoyed. It was like a broken record that he couldn’t fix. Almost like Groundhog Day. Ronnie was pretty good at being stoic but lately, he’s been rolling his eyes… a lot. 

It was one particularly boring night when Mindy was on her shift to rest. Cliff paced back and forth, humming the same song over and over again. It seemed like Ronnie couldn’t get out of this never-ending loop. 

They were pretty confident in their setup since boarding up the front door and windows. The only way in and out was through the backdoor of the station. 

“I’ll be back in a few.” Ronnie would say every night. 

“Now you be careful, Ronnie.” Cliff would say back, looking at him over his glasses.

There was only one radio station on the air left, and they barely played music. Mostly talked about what they saw outside their window and what they missed before everything changed. 

Going to the movies, baseball games, and picnics. That’s what Ronnie missed the most. He tried remembering the last time he did any of those things, but it seemed like it was longer than he thought. Even before the undead started roaming the streets, he was stuck in a boring loop. This made Ronnie clench his jaw. He needed something different. He needed to branch out. Well, only a little. He could get into some dangerous situations if he branched out too far. It was a while until he finally decided what to do. He tapped the radio with his fist, shutting the radio off. He needed his full attention. 

He was going to take a new route tonight. This might not seem like much, but it was to him. It was only a simple adjustment. Nothing too crazy, but crazy enough where he can finally scratch at that itch that’s been bothering him for so long. 

When the undead first started showing up, Ronnie remembered visiting Danny Perkins, the owner of the motel in the outskirts of town. First, he was complaining that his cats never came back home, but then pointed out some hipster tourists. That was a moment he was always going to remember. Separating the heads of those hipsters… That seemed so long ago. He took a souvenir from them that night. A Sturgill Simpson single, ‘The Dead Don’t Die.’ 

It meant something to him, but he didn’t know why. He kept it with him at all times in the car. But he only played it for special occasions. Which meant he hasn’t played it in a very long time. 

Ronnie swerved around the zombies, making his way towards that motel. He was already starting to feel better. Usually, the groans of the zombies in the streets annoyed him, but it was refreshing to have something different. Something other than that depressing radio host. 

The neon sign from the building lit up his eyes, even from down the street. A sense of ease washed over him… but it didn’t last long. Ronnie never got used to the power still being on. Cliff and he always conspired to say that the polar fracking caused this. 

His face twisted as he heard something other than the normal groans from the undead. He clenched his jaw once again as he rolled the windows down, trying to get a better listen. It was a woman from what he could tell. The more he got closer to the motel, the clearer it got. It was shouting. Ronnie’s eyes widened as he sped up a little. A few grunts from the unfamiliar voice filled his ears. It was obviously a woman in desperate need of help. Let’s face it, she was probably being eaten already… 

Ronnie parked his car in one of the spots facing the front of the building. One of the rooms was open. Ronnie felt slightly bad. The woman was going to know he was going to sit there and watch her die… but he didn’t feel  _ that _ bad… She won’t remember it. Even if she did, he would go for her head anyway… Until then, he sunk into his seat patiently waiting for the show. 

Something was different though. Something landed on the hood of the car, almost startling Ronnie. When he sat up a little straighter to get a good look at it, his eyes widened again as he saw a severed head. Dust practically pouring out of its trachea. 

“Well, that’s new,” Ronnie mumbled to himself. 

Another head flew out of the room, landing on the pavement next to his car. 

_ This woman seems to know her stuff in zombie killing… _ Ronnie thought to himself.

He was almost tempted to get out and help her. But that was one of the rules he hated.  _ Don’t be a hero. _ It was too risky. He thought he made up his mind as he sat back in his chair. 

That was until he actually  _ saw  _ her. __

Ronnie blinked a few times, trying to make sure what he saw was real. A swinging axe in the hands of a nurse. 

He had an affinity for nurses…

He tilted his head as a wrinkle formed between his eyebrows. She was so different from Mindy… She was so comfortable with her weapon. She even did a few tricks with it, twisting it behind her, hitting a zombie right in their neck. She wasn’t timid or taking a break to hyperventilate. There was something he started to feel… Almost like a strong pull to her… something he couldn’t explain. Almost like this was meant to be… but  _ why? How?  _

The more he watched her fight, the more he got to thinking. There was  _ one  _ rule Ronnie kept in mind since the beginning. He, of course, never had the chance to use it until now… 

_ ‘Have a kickass partner.’ _

He almost smiled watching her. He noticed she was so busy trying to fight three zombies, she didn’t even notice Ronnie studying from his car. Watching her from a distance. His eyes watching her movements, almost like the axe was a part of her. The shouting caused him to snap out of it. He made a snap decision that he hoped he wouldn’t regret. 

Technically he would be breaking one rule… but obeying another… 

He quickly grabbed his machete and got out of the car. He had to be quiet, not to attract other zombies. He snuck his way over to the wall next to the open door. Her grunts filled his ears as he popped his head in. 

He was shocked at what he saw. The three zombies she was taking on her own were down. His eyes widened again as he saw her wipe blood from her face. He stood there for a moment. He was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice her looking up at him. 

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna help?” 

The knot in his throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed his awkwardness. He was doing a horrible job at doing so. He did a quick glance over, getting a good look at her. She was a full-bodied woman, which he couldn’t complain about. Her work shoes were scuffed and covered in dried blood. She must have been in the area for awhile… how come he didn’t notice her before?

She was resting her axe over her shoulder, with her other hand over her full hip, waiting for him to answer. He shook his head, coming back to reality. 

“Help?” He couldn’t explain the feeling he had. It was almost like when you weren’t paying attention in class and the teacher called on you. Stunned, maybe? 

“Yeah… There are fresh bodies here. We gotta-” 

“-go for the head.” Ronnie finished the sentence. 

“Exactly… We’ll split them.” 

Ronnie nodded his head, timidly walking into the room. He practically gulped as he adjusted his grip to his machete. There were four warm bodies lying across the floor and beds. Ronnie took a quick breath in as he noticed she was already getting to work on the ones on the floor. He shook his head as he lifted his machete. His head wasn’t screwed on right. 

Oh, the irony. 

It took a couple of movements, but he finished his part of the work. He glanced over at her quickly, making sure she didn’t get a peek. He looked around the room. There had to be at least five zombies she took all on her own. 

Impressive. 

He took a deep breath, noticing there was a towel on the floor. He cleared his throat, bending down to pick it up. He carefully wiped the blood off his machete, almost being gentle with it. He was distracted by her again. Watching her hips sway side to side as she walked around the room, stepping over the bodies. 

Ronnie watched as she set her axe down, leaning it against the wall. She rolled her head back and grabbed her shoulders, rubbing them. He could tell she was trying to loosen her muscles. He figured she didn’t have time to properly stretch or limber up. 

He could hear her take a deep breath before bending down, grabbing a couple of bags. He was once again watching her every move. He couldn’t help but stare as she bent down once again, grabbing her axe. 

“You on your own too?” She questioned, turning around to face him. Ronnie stood there, feeling the slight breeze coming from the open door. 

Maybe she had the same rules as him. Maybe she liked what she saw and wanted to join him. Maybe she was thinking the same thing as him… 

“No, actually.” His eyes followed her as she walked past him, crossing the threshold. Going out in the open. 

“Hey- wait, where are you going?” Ronnie questioned, he would have to circle back to that conversation later. 

“I gotta find a new place to stay. Can’t really stay in my room anymore, can I?” She stopped in her tracks, turning around to point toward the room she was once in. 

Ronnie blinked a few times before taking a step closer to her. He didn’t want to scare her off with his question.  _ Was it too soon?  _

That’s when Ronnie got the confidence he needed to ask. They were in a zombie apocalypse for God’s sake. 

“Well, why don’t you come back with me to the station?” He was quiet with his question as he took another step closer to her. Deep down he hoped. Hoped that she would even consider it. Hoped that she said yes. 

“You can meet the others.” Ronnie was too scared to take another step. He didn’t want to overwhelm her. 

He watched as she cocked one of her eyebrows, putting her hand on her full hip again. It took everything out of him to keep eye contact with her. 

“How many others?” She was so sassy in her question, almost like she was starting to consider it.

Again, Ronnie was a simple man. He was stuck in the loop for so long, doing the same things over and over again. He hardly got excited for anything.

Except this. The sass she was giving him seemed to help too. He flashed a soft smile while taking a few more steps closer towards her. 

“Two others.” He fidgeted with the towel in his hand for what seemed like forever, waiting for her response. He didn’t know why he was so desperate for her to say ‘yes.’ 

She took a slow deep breath while looking around, which he took this moment to finally look at her hand over her hip. 

“We’ll come back later for supplies. I know the area, it’s not too bad during the day time.” She didn’t look back at Ronnie before walking over to the cruiser. She opened the backseat, bending down to get a good look at it. Ronnie tilted his head to the side, stuck in his thoughts as he was watching her again. He realized she was making sure the backseat was empty before throwing her bags in the back. 

Ronnie made sure to maintain his stoic statue as he watched her sit in the front seat of his cruiser. He turned slightly, throwing the towel back into the room. He turned his head, making sure she was still in the car. That she didn’t leave him to go back to the never-ending loop of his life. 

When they caught eyes for a moment he shut the door behind him. It was almost ironic again. 

Ronnie promised to himself that he was never going to go back to how he was. Keep going forward. He was going to enjoy the little things. Things like this. 

  
  
  


Ronnie was once again playing the game of avoiding zombies in the streets. The boring groans from the undead were louder than ever, but he couldn’t help but feel the silence as he sat in the cruiser with her. He would occasionally look over to her, causing her to turn her head over. They would lock eyes for a few seconds, getting lost before he had to pull away to focus on the road in front of him. 

He would follow her in looking out the windows, watching more of the aggressive zombies get close and pound on the windows. He cleared his throat, yanking both of their attentions. 

“I have music. Let me just…” He trailed off without finishing his sentence. He grabbed the steering wheel with one hand while reaching over to the glove department. He almost flinched when he grazed her knee. A good flinch, if you will. 

He shuffled through the items for a few seconds before handing her something. 

“Put it in.” He pouted his lips, waiting as his ears filled with her following his order. 

“The dead don’t die?” She questioned as she watched the stereo suck the CD up. 

Ronnie smiled to himself as the first few notes rang in his ears. It was so long since he listened to it. He knew it had to be something really special to make him bust it out. 

Her humming along to the tune made him turn his head over to her again. She was leaning her head against the window with her eyes shut. Ronnie would quickly glance at the road in front of him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He felt like if he did, he would miss out on something. 

  
  


It was almost like they were in some sort of story. 

Right as the song ended, they pulled up to the station. 

“Hm. Perfect timing.” Ronnie mumbled to himself. He was quick to return the CD back to his original home, and to get out of the car, rushing over to her side. 

“I can take your bags.” He held his hand out. She hesitated, but she nodded her head. She handed over the biggest bag she had. Ronnie wanted to smile as he took the bag from her. She wasn’t afraid of what he was going to say. She was confident. 

“Uh-Follow me.” He stuttered as he looked around, making sure they were clear. The grip on his machete loosened as he realized they were safe. 

He maneuvered his way through unlocking the entrance, holding the door open for her. Ronnie held his breath as she walked past him. 

“It’s dark, but just keep heading straight.” He whispered, not wanting to wake Mindy. 

“This is the breakroom.” He pointed towards a door as they walked past. “We turned that into a bedroom.” He whispered again. Mindy spends most of her time there. 

It was only a few steps for him, considering how large his stride was until they reached where Cliff was sitting. He was still humming the same song from before. Ronnie didn’t mind it as much anymore. He set her bag on top of one of the desks. His old desk to be exact. Her stuff needed to be in a place he trusted. 

She was quick to put the rest of her things on top of the desk, standing close to him. He could tell she stopped breathing for a moment as they looked over to each other. They were practically touching. 

“Hello?” Cliff’s shaky voice broke their gaze. Ronnie pouted as he walked around the corner to Cliff, revealing himself. 

“It’s just me.” Ronnie watched as she slowly made her way over, standing next to him again. 

Ronnie watched as Cliff’s facial expression changed. He was confused, almost like seeing someone new was taboo. 

“Fresh meat.” Cliff flashed a soft smile over to her. Ronnie looked over to her, seeing she smiled back. He was once again studying her. The way she stood up straight, once again showing her confidence. The way her eyes got slightly smaller when she smiled.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Cliff held his hands up, acting offended. 

Only one corner of his mouth turned as Ronnie chuckled. 

“Well Mindy is sleeping in the break room,” he noticed her eyes were already focused on him. 

“-and this is Cliff.” her eyes shifted over. 

“Howdy.” 

It was a few moments of silence before she looked back up at him. 

“My name’s Ronnie… What’s yours?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK!?!?!!?


	3. Getting to know all about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here is your needed serotonin after that chapter of BTC... (if you don't know... just go read it.)
> 
> -dal

Ronnie was in another loop. The only difference was that this time, he didn’t mind it as much. He was still standing next to you, repeating your name over and over again in his mind. He liked it. Rolled off the tongue with ease. 

“Well, welcome to our humble abode.” 

Ronnie could tell Cliff was flashing over a smile, but he didn’t take his eyes off of you. He watched as your eyes got smaller with a smile again. He didn’t know why, but he liked that. 

“Did I miss anything while I was gone?” Ronnie questioned. It took a second for him to look over to Cliff. 

“Just Mindy’s snoring.” Cliff chuckled to himself while he adjusted his glasses. His breath stifled, trying to hide a yawn. 

“How long have you been on watch?” Ronnie and Cliff’s attention was stolen by your question. Ronnie looked down and noticed your hands. They were on your full hips again. He couldn’t help but pout his lips as he stood next to you. 

“It’s been awhile…” Cliff trailed off as he sighed. 

Ronnie looked over to Cliff with an idea. 

“Why don’t you go get some rest?” Ronnie mumbled. “We can take watch while you rest.” Ronnie once again turned his head over to you while he waited for your confirmation. He watched as you nodded your head immediately. 

“Telling by the blood on you, you must be exhausted.” Cliff’s voice was low, almost like he was getting ready to lecture Ronnie. 

Ronnie stood there in silence, waiting for your response. He didn’t want to admit out loud that he wanted to stay up with you. It was a good time to talk to you. To get to know his new kickass partner. He watched as you laughed, looking down at the drying blood on your scrubs. He couldn’t help the little smirk that formed on his face as your laugh filled his ears. 

“You should see the other guy.” You laughed again, which caused his smirk to grow. “You should listen to Ronnie. We got this.” Ronnie looked over to Cliff, trying to hide his excitement growing. He couldn’t help it. 

“Alright, alright!” Cliff held his hands out in defense. “I’ll see you two later.” Cliff smiled to himself as he walked out of the room. When the footsteps grew faint, and the break room door opened and closed, Ronnie turned towards you. He cleared his throat when he noticed you were looking around. 

“I-I can give you a tour.” Ronnie took a couple of steps forward. “These are the holding cells… We-uh, use them as couches sometimes…” He turned his head over, noticing how close you were standing to him. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He was usually a calm man. Nothing really made him nervous. Except you, it seemed like. 

Ronnie took a few more steps, walking over to the adjacent wall. When you were close to his side again, he looked down at you, pouting his lips again. It took him a second to snap out of it, pointing over to the wall. 

“Our weapons.” It practically came out in a whisper as you stared up at him. He couldn’t help but notice how pretty your eyes were. 

Ronnie then walked you back over to where they stood before. 

“We used to work here. Cliff’s desk is in the front by the doors,” He pointed over. “This is Mindy’s,” he pointed behind you, causing you to turn your head. 

“And this is my desk,” He cleared his throat again as he rolled his chair out. He held his hand out, gesturing for you to sit.

He couldn’t help but let his mind wander, as you walked over and sat in his chair. He imagined a scenario where the undead wasn’t walking the earth. Would you still be sitting in his chair? 

“So, you’re a nurse.” He felt awkward standing there. He didn’t know what to do with himself, so he settled on crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was…” you took a deep breath. “I was a travel nurse and got assigned to Centerville when everything started.” He watched as you leaned back in his chair, crossing your legs. You looked off in the distance, sighing. He tilted his head, watching you. It seemed like you were remembering something. 

“I was working when they showed up.” You shook your head, snapping back into reality. 

“Were you staying at the Moonlight Motel?” He swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt like he was overwhelming you with questions, but again, he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, up until now.” He watched as you looked around the station. 

Ronnie was distracted now. He couldn’t stop thinking about zombie movies, which annoyed him. He knew most of the information was bogus, but there was something he needed to know before he moved on to his next question. 

“So,” He cleared his throat. “Are you alone or looking for someone?” 

“What do you mean?” He watched as a wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows. He cleared his throat again, trying his best to get through this. 

“Are you trying to find anyone? Maybe your parents or your friends?” He watched as you opened your mouth to answer. 

“Or a boyfriend?” He blurted before you could answer. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, hoping his question wasn’t too obvious. 

“My parents passed away a long time ago, actually.” He mentally kicked himself when you looked down at your fidgeting hands. From the little time he’s known you, this was the first time he saw you vulnerable. It took you a split second to shake out of it though.

“I was still new to the area to have friends.” You looked back up at him. He noticed a smirk starting to form on your face.

“And I’ve been single for a while.” He could feel his face start to heat up as he noticed your smirk grow. You tilted your head down trying to hide it from him… But he noticed it. 

How could he miss it?

“How’s the area around the motel?” Ronnie couldn’t help the subtle smile on his face. Not only did your response calm his nerves, but it also made him feel more comfortable with you. 

“I don’t usually go down there.” He explained as he took a step towards you. He crossed his legs at his ankles as he leaned against his desk. 

“Nothing exciting ever happened until you came along.” You tilted your head up, staring up to him with those eyes he liked so much. 

“It was a maid… At least that’s who I think they were before they died.” You took a deep breath before continuing. 

“She had a key and let herself in. At first, she was cleaning the room but freaked when she noticed me.” Ronnie nodded his head, as he looked down at your legs. They were practically touching his. 

“All the noise attracted the others.” You let out a forced laugh before continuing. “I guess others were living in the motel and tried to help.” 

“Hm. That explains the fresh bodies.” Ronnie mumbled. 

“What you did was pretty stupid, you know.”

Ronnie twisted his face with confusion as he looked over to you. You weren’t questioning him… you were telling him. 

“What do you mean?” Ronnie mumbled again. His lips pouted as he waited for you to explain. 

“Trying to be a hero by intervening. That’s how you get hurt.” 

Ronnie didn’t say anything. He was too focused on the fact that you two share a rule. Don’t be a hero. 

“Lucky for you, I’ll forgive you.” You smirked up at him, which caused his face to warm up again. 

“You look like you could be a badass partner.” 

One corner of his mouth curved into a half-smile at the fact you two share another rule. He was starting to wonder if you were flirting with him.

“So, Ronnie…” You trailed off as you adjusted in his chair. “How did you end up at the motel?” You tilted your head as you carefully watched him. 

“Driving at night has been a regular occurrence for me.” Ronnie felt more comfortable with you. He moved over an inch, letting your legs touch. He was testing the waters now, trying to see how you would react. 

“I listen to the radio every night.” Ronnie uncrossed his arms over his chest, grabbing either side of the desk. 

“I listen to that guy list the things he misses the most…” He turned his head over to you. “What do you miss?” Ronnie was freaking out on the inside but made sure to maintain his poker face. You sat there for a good minute, thinking it over. 

“I miss stargazing.” Your voice cut through the silence, after finally thinking of something. He was taking a mental note, hoping to remember this in the future. 

“I miss looking at all the flowers and plants, too…” Your hands were fidgeting again. “I know it’s stupid, but after the world was basically flipped upside down, everything died.” 

“I don’t think that’s stupid.” Ronnie was quick to interrupt your thoughts. He missed those things too. It didn’t matter what it was. If you missed it, then it was valid. His eyes followed you as you stood from his chair. You held your hand out, grazing his desk with your fingers as you walked next to it. 

You were making your way around his desk when you stopped at the opposite end of it. Ronnie uncrossed his legs as he watched you touch over the files piled on that end. He occasionally would read old case files if he was bored. Cliff was quick to throw his out. He took it as his retirement. 

“Still think it’s stupid what you did… but I didn’t mind when I saw you.” 

He watched your hips sway side to side as you slowly made your way back over to him. 

“What do you mean?” left his mouth in a whisper.

His heart was starting to race as he noticed you standing in between his legs. He was trying to keep his composure when you took a step closer, causing him to sit up straighter. 

“Because… I’ve always had a thing for cops.” 

That sentence was like music to his ears as it left your mouth. He didn’t have to wonder anymore. You were definitely flirting with him. 

He started wondering about something else now… 

Ronnie leaned his head in, paying special attention to your lips. He felt his heart pounding against his chest as your eyes slowly closed shut. He was a few inches from your face before he stopped suddenly. It only took a moment for you to open your eyes back up. 

“I-Is this okay?” Ronnie mumbled under his breath. 

He watched as you nodded your head softly, switching back and forth between his eyes. Ronnie held his breath as he noticed you closing the space between you two. 

All at the same time, Ronnie felt your lips press gently against his as you took a step closer, not leaving a lot of room between your bodies. Ronnie leaned forward as he placed his hands over your full hips. He’s been wanting to do that since the moment he laid eyes on you. 

He was embarrassed that the pressure in his pants was already growing. Ronnie felt a sense of excitement. He’s never made out with someone on his work desk before. 

It wasn’t long until he felt you slip your tongue in his mouth, not making it easy for him. Your hands were roaming his chest, trying to touch as much of him as possible. He couldn’t help but notice how soft your lips were as he grazed his tongue over them. He released his grip on one of your hips as he snaked his hand behind your hair. When he grabbed the back of your neck, a soft moan slipped your lips. 

He lied before.  _ That _ was music to his ears. He took a deep breath through his nose as he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t help himself as he tangled his fingers in your hair. Even in a zombie apocalypse, you had soft hair. He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying not to make a sound when you moaned a little louder. 

You took a step closer, finally removing what little space you two had from each other. A soft grunt hid under his breath as you pressed your chest against his. Ronnie moved his other hand from your hip, wrapping it around your waist. He wanted you as close as you could get. 

Ronnie was doing a good job of keeping himself level-headed. He took pride in the fact that he could make rational decisions without anything clouding his mind. He took his time with everything. Grocery shopping and car dealerships were the most time consuming for him back when everything was normal. It wasn’t something you could rush.

All of that went out the window when your teeth bit down on his bottom lip. 

He felt a surge of energy rush through him as a grunt ripped through his throat. His hands were quick to grip the back of your thighs as he lifted you off the ground. He couldn’t help the soft smile as you squealed against his lips. You tightened your legs around his waist as he blindly led you to the holding cells, bumping into corners and walls on the way there. It threw him over the edge as he heard you giggle against his lips. 

It’s been years since they remodeled the holding cells, making them bigger. Ronnie always questioned Cliff on why they were giving more comfort for the criminals staying in it, almost bothered by it. 

He wasn’t bothered by it anymore. 

Ronnie bent down, laying you against the makeshift couch in the holding cell. He was quick to hover over you, closing the space between you two again. Music filled his ears again when he pressed his hips into yours. The moans buzzing against his lips caused him to buck his hips again. 

He had a moment of doubt when you broke the kiss. Maybe he overstepped by bringing you in here. Maybe you didn’t want to do this… 

Again, that went out the window when he watched your hands fight with the buttons on his uniform. He was quiet as he watched you under him. You were catching your breath as you smiled to yourself, feeling satisfied when his shirt hung open. He felt chills roam alongside his body as your fingers tugged at his hair, letting another grunt slip from his mouth. 

Ronnie was desperate at this point. He propped himself on his knees as his hands roamed across your body. He outlined your curves, watching you bite your lip up at him. He took a sharp inhale through his nose as his hands gripped the hem of your shirt. He was surprised when you pushed him off of you, standing up. He swallowed the knot in his throat as he sat on the bench, leaning his back against the wall. 

You were smirking over to him as you took your top off, slowly. His heart was racing as you threw it to one corner of the holding cell. His head leaned back against the wall when you were done stripping the rest of your clothes off, leaving your bra and panties on. He held his breath as you slowly walked over to him. 

He cleared his throat trying to remain calm when you lifted your legs, straddling him. He noticed that your gaze switched back and forth between his eyes before placing your lips against his. Ronnie circled his tongue around yours as his hands found your waist again. He held on tight as you slid your hips against the pressure in his pants. You tangled your fingers into his hair, softly pulling as you moaned against his lips. 

Ronnie had a moment of confidence as his right hand loosened on your waist. Goosebumps spread across your skin as he slid his hand in between your bodies. His fingertips were gentle as they slid under your panties. Your mouth hung open as his fingers slid between your wet folds. You pulled on his hair as his finger finally found your clit, circling around in your juices. Ronnie licked his lips watching you unravel just from his finger. He watched as your chest went back and forth with your deep breaths, noticing a tiny layer of sweat forming on your skin. You were pretty good at keeping your moans quiet, not to wake the others, but when his other hand squeezed one of your breasts, you lost it. 

“Shh…” Ronnie leaned his head in, whispering in your ear. You bit down on your bottom lip, leaning your head back. Ronnie swirled his fingers a little faster as you puffed your chest out, almost trying to give him more. 

Ronnie knew he had to be quick. Not only did they have to worry about the undead busting in, but he also had two people sleeping in the other room. He didn’t know who would be worse if they walked in. 

“Ronnie…” you softly moaned his name. 

This only made his fingers circle faster. He watched as your thighs trembled around him as you tried to focus. Your hands loosened in his hair, sliding down his chest. Ronnie swallowed another lump in his throat. He felt impatient as his new gaze was focused on you unbuttoning his pants. 

He was excited… and eager. He broke contact with your clit to finish the job. The noise of his zipper sliding down echoed in the empty room. He felt your hands on his shoulders, stabilizing yourself when he lifted his hips off the bench. When he slid his pants to his thighs he looked up at you. You licked your lips as you watched his length spring open, hitting his stomach. 

Ronnie took an unsteady breath as he watched one of your hands slip between your legs. At first he thought you were going to work on yourself. When your other hand grabbed his length, he knew what you were actually doing. You pushed your panties to the side as your other hand guided his head to your entrance. 

He clenched his jaw as you slowly sunk down onto him. He gripped your waist as he watched your hand slap over your mouth, trying to keep yourself quiet. 

He felt his eyelids grow heavy with the amount of pleasure he was getting. He leaned his head against the wall again as he felt how warm and tight you were around him. It wasn’t until you started rocking your hips that a moan left his lips. You set a fast rhythm, knowing your time was limited. 

He liked that about you. You knew what you were doing. 

Ronnie thought you were brave when you moved your hand from over your mouth. He could tell you wanted to touch him all over. Trying to savor every moment you had with him like this. You knew you couldn’t spend the rest of the night riding him. So you settled on trying to take advantage of this moment. He watched your breasts bounce in front of his face as you rode him a little faster. He would listen to your whimpers when he would buck his hips, sending sudden shocks of pleasure throughout your body. 

He couldn’t help his hand reaching to your breasts again as you squeezed your eyes shut. You were focusing on staying quiet, which was getting harder with every thrust you took with your hips. 

Something snapped in Ronnie as he felt another surge of energy. He didn’t know if it was seeing you ride him or watching your breasts bounce in his face. Either way, he grabbed the back of your thighs, picking you up once again. He grunted as he stood up, feeling you clench around his length. He felt your lips collide with his as he shoved you against the bars of the holding cell. You shivered under his hold, feeling the cool metal hit your back. Your fingernails dug into his skin, trying to compose yourself. 

Your legs grew tight around his waist, holding onto him as one of his hands reached behind you. The metal creaked under his hand as he gripped tightly, getting the leverage he needed. 

You moaned loudly against his lips as he snapped his hips suddenly against yours. He felt the relief of pressure from under your nails as you reached behind you, grabbing one of the bars. You were trying to hold yourself in place as his hips picked up the speed. 

Your other hand snaked down to your folds, rubbing circles at your clit. 

“R-Ronnie… Please…” You whimpered as you pulled away from the kiss. 

He clenched his jaw as your silent request. He could feel your walls clenching around him again, telling him that you were close. He wrapped both of his arms around your waist, holding you in place. He grunted as he slammed into you. He leaned his head to rest it on your neck, softly biting at your skin to shut himself up. 

“ _ Shhiiittt.”  _ You whispered as you circled your fingers faster, sending shockwaves throughout your body. He could feel every muscle in your body tense up from under him.

His hips stuttered as he struggled to reach his hands between your legs. He grunted against your skin as he pulled himself out in time, leaving his hot cum dripping down your stomach. 

It was a minute of you two catching your breath before he finally set you down on your feet. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward again. He looked over to the corner where your clothes were thrown to. He was quick to stuff himself back into his pants before walking over to that corner. He clenched his jaw as he picked them up and handed them over to you. 

“Thanks.” 

Ronnie nodded his head before looking at you for another second. He watched as you turned around, sliding your scrub top back over your head. His fingers were quick to button his uniform back up as he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. 

It wasn’t until you were finished that you turned back around towards him. 

“Do you do that with all your zombie-killing partners?” He watched as a smirk plastered across your face. You were standing close to him again, which made him nervous. 

“That was the first.” 

One corner of his mouth turned, flashing you a subtle smile. 

You two stood there, staring at each other until rustling came from the back of the station. Ronnie was quick to stand in front of you, hearing footsteps approach them. 

“Ronnie?” 

His shoulders relaxed as he took a few steps out of the holding cell. 

“Oh hey, Mindy.” Ronnie’s voice was soft as he looked over to you. You were standing on the threshold of the holding cell, leaning against the bars with your arms crossed. 

“Did you send Cliff in early?” 

Mindy was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes before she looked over to you. She practically jumped in her skin seeing another person there. 

“Oh, God! You scared me…” Mindy placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm down. 

Ronnie couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face as he looked back over to you. You walked over to Mindy. That name he repeated over and over again in his mind was spoken out of your mouth as you introduced yourself. 

“Nice to meet you. My name’s Mindy.” Mindy was already hyperventilating. She ran her hand over her hair, slicking it back towards her bun. 

“How did you get here?” Mindy shook her head. “I-I didn’t mean it to sound rude.” 

“It’s alright, Mindy.” Ronnie took a step forward, stepping next to you again. He could feel you look up at him as he explained. 

“I met her while driving. She needed a place to stay.” Ronnie rested his hand over his hip, thumb curling around his belt. 

“Okay… Well, Cliff should be getting up soon. You guys can take your shift to rest.” 

There was an awkward silence as Mindy sat at her old desk, staring at your bags on top of his. Ronnie watched your hips sway as you walked over to your bags, pulling out three water bottles. He watched as you handed one to Mindy. 

“T-Thank you,” Mindy whispered, cracking open the bottle. 

Ronnie watched as you walked back over to his side, handing him one of the bottles in your hand. 

  
  


Ronnie wanted to thank whoever was telling his story since Cliff walked into the room right on cue.

“Y’all having a party without me?” Cliff gasped as he stretched his arms out, trying to shake the stiffness. 

“I’m offended!” 

The room was filled with quiet laughs, as Ronnie looked over to you. 

“Ready?” Ronnie watched as you looked around to the others with his question. Almost like you were scared of what they were going to say. 

“I can stay up a little longer. Go on.” 

“You sure?” Ronnie lowered his voice as he leaned his head towards you. He knew Mindy and Cliff were staring at their interaction, but he couldn’t care less. He was once again only focused on you. He had the opportunity to sleep alongside you and he wasn’t going to pass that up. It was rare to have a shift to rest with someone. They needed at least two people on watch.

“Yeah. I’m not tired.” You looked up at him. He was quick to notice the bags forming under your eyes. 

“Okay.” 

Ronnie didn’t want to fight you on it. He knew you knew your body best… and he only met you tonight. He walked over to his desk, grabbing his machete before walking to the breakroom. 

He laid there thinking about his interactions with you. Since the moment he laid eyes on you, his mind was preoccupied with you. He shut his eyes, holding the nearest pillow against his chest. It was forever since he slept next to someone. 

He hugged that pillow imagining what tonight would have been like if he didn’t try to switch it up. Your name wouldn’t be repeated in his mind over and over. He would have kept listening to that boring radio station. But there was something more important. 

He never would have met you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to take this time to thank you guys for giving my new fic a chance... it means a lot to me and I love you guys will all my heart!
> 
> tiktok: spookydal  
> email: spookydal8 (gmail)  
> twitter/insta: spookydal_


	4. Something's different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more serotonin after heartbreaking Flip
> 
> hope you like it!  
> -dal

Ronnie always felt defenseless while he slept. He thought he would feel better now that he had people literally protecting him while he slept, but no. He still had nightmares about being left alone or chased around the station by zombies. He thought he was going to lose his life this way. In some sick way, he was fine with it. If it was his time to go, so be it. He was a firm believer in ‘whatever happens, happens.’ 

Things were different now. 

He was excited for the first time in a while. He had something to fight for. Well, someone. He was still on his shift to rest when he was dreaming of himself back in the car at the motel. He was watching you fight off the undead again. Only this time, you were losing. 

You screamed for help, knowing your demise was coming soon. Ronnie was quick to get out of the car to save you. He wouldn’t let you lose. He ran over, quick to knock down the one that was closest to you. He felt a sense of peace as you looked up at him, smiling. You wanted to thank him, grabbing his collar around his neck. You were quick to pull him down your level, planting a deep kiss onto his lips. 

Ronnie was very happy with this dream as your moans echoed in his mind. He felt your legs wrap around his waist as he picked you up. Things were in the clear.

So he thought. 

He felt something tear you away from him, separating you two again. Ronnie felt his body being slammed down to the ground as his machete was knocked out of his hand. He was trying to fight off a zombie, going in for a bite as he looked over to you. You were kicking and screaming as you were being dragged out of the room, calling out his name over and over again. 

“Ronnie.” Your voice echoed in his dream. He could feel himself turning his head, trying to avoid getting bit. 

“Ronnie.” Your voice again as he felt something on his face. He tried his best to swat it away but all he could focus on was your voice calling out to him. 

“Ronnie… Wake up.” 

Ronnie couldn’t help how suddenly he woke up, almost shouting. He opened his eyes to look around the room. He wasn’t being attacked in the motel anymore. Instead, he was back at the station with you sitting next to him. He took a deep breath when he felt your thumb stroking his cheek. 

Ronnie couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around you, causing you to lay down with him. The dream seemed so real and pulling you against his chest was the only thing to make him feel better. 

“Is everything okay?” You whispered as your fingers fidgeted with the collar around his neck. 

He felt his body tense up with your question. He was okay now, but did it bother you that he grabbed you? That you were lying down with him? He wished he could be calm and collected considering you two hooked up the night before, but Ronnie wasn’t like that. He never assumed anything. 

He was about to open his mouth to ask if it was okay that he grabbed you, to make sure he didn’t overstep… until you scooted closer to him, softly dragging your finger over different parts of his cheek. He could feel you circle your finger around his beauty marks, carefully studying them. 

Ronnie looked down at you, focusing on your eyes. He could tell you were fighting sleep and he didn’t know why. 

“I think it’s time for you to rest.” Ronnie still felt tense as he lifted his hand up, running his hand back and forth over your hair. 

“I’m not-” 

“You look exhausted.” Ronnie interrupted you. He could see your eyes were growing heavy as you closed the space in between you two. Ronnie pouted his lips as he focused on your hair. He could tell you were enjoying it. Feeling some sort of comfort… safety even. 

“Ronnie…” He cleared his throat once you whispered his name. 

“Hm.” He watched as you slowly opened your eyes, looking up at him. 

You lifted your head just enough to softly peck a kiss onto his lips. Ronnie felt his entire body relax, feeling a soft smile forming over his mouth. He couldn’t help but hum to himself as you snuggled up to his chest a little more. 

It was a few minutes of running his hand over your head before he heard your soft snores. He wanted to stay here with you, watching as you peacefully slept. Ronnie usually hated naps, but he could see himself taking one with you. Imagining him wrapping his arms around you, almost forgetting the situation past the boarded-up windows. 

Sadly, he couldn’t do that. He was quiet as he retracted his arm away from you. He would stop every couple of seconds to look back at you, making sure he didn’t wake you. He held his breath as his machete banged against the floor as he went to go pick it up. When you didn’t move, he sighed with relief. He tip-toed towards the door, slowly opening it as he took one last look at you. 

The slow rise and fall of your chest told him you were still taken by sleep. His mind wandered as he quietly shut the door behind him. When was the last time you slept? Telling by the bags under your eyes it was probably a while… 

“Hey, how’d you sleep?” Mindy’s voice broke his thoughts as he pulled out his desk chair. Ronnie couldn’t help but look over to the holding cells as he stretched, loosening his stiff muscles. 

Ronnie took a moment, still staring at the holding cell. He took a deep breath through his nose before sitting down at his desk. 

“Can’t complain,” Ronnie whispered. He knew you wouldn’t be able to hear him, but he didn’t want anything to disrupt your sleep. He scooted his chair forward as he imagined his arms wrapped around you. 

Mindy cleared her throat as she was hesitant to speak your name. 

“I-Is she sleeping?” Mindy questioned. Her hand raised to her head, adjusting the glasses resting on her face. 

“Yup.” Ronnie sat up a little straighter at the mention of you. He watched as Mindy brought the bottle of water that you gave her up to her mouth. She took a small sip, screwing the cap back on. 

“So she was staying at the Moonlight Motel?” Cliff’s voice broke the silence as he stood from his desk. Ronnie was so busy with reimagining the events in the holding cell, he didn’t even notice he was there. 

“Yup,” Ronnie repeated himself. 

“Did you save her?” Mindy’s voice was quiet. He could tell she wanted to be nosey but didn’t want to pry. 

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Ronnie’s eyes met Mindy’s as his leg bounced up and down. 

The room went quiet for a moment, letting that statement sit with everyone in the room. Ronnie leaned back in his chair as his mind wandered again. He was telling the truth. You really did save him. 

You stumbled into his life when he felt like he needed you the most, saving him from going insane. 

He couldn’t help but feel nervous, not knowing how it was going to be between you two from now on. The kiss you gave him seemed to settle his overthinking at the time, but the more he sat by himself with his thoughts, the more turning his mind did. 

He looked over to Cliff, watching him sit in the holding cell he was so familiar with now. Ronnie felt butterflies in his stomach as he imagined you grabbing the bars behind you, trying to keep yourself quiet as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

He took a breath through his nose as he found himself pouting his lips again. He shook his head, trying not to remember the events of last night. He adjusted himself in his chair, getting more comfortable as he grabbed an old case file. His leg didn’t stop bouncing up and down as he opened the folder. He needed to distract his mind, waiting for you to wake up. It would be hours until your shift to rest was over, so he decided to keep himself busy. 

He would occasionally mark the paperwork with a pencil, writing things down that he thought he missed or things he should have done. He was barely through the second page when he heard rustling coming from the back. 

He looked up, noticing Mindy was standing from her chair. She slowly made her way behind Ronnie, gripping a baseball bat that was sitting against her desk. Ronnie felt a wrinkle form between his eyebrows as he grabbed the handle of his machete, gripping tightly. He slowly stood from his chair, lifting his machete up. He needed to get ready for whatever was heading towards them.

“What are you doing awake?” Ronnie tried to hold back the worried tone in his voice as he lowered his machete. 

Even after the clocks stopped working, he could tell you barely got an hour of sleep. He watched as you emerged from the darkness, rubbing your eye with the back of your hand. 

He heard Mindy let out a sigh of relief as she made her way back to her desk. Ronnie set his machete down as he walked over towards you. 

“Go back to bed,” Ronnie whispered once he was standing over you. You lifted your head, staring up at him. He could still see the bags under your eyes. 

“I can’t.” You turned your head, looking over to Cliff standing in the holding cell. Ronnie followed your gaze, knowing he was still on edge. 

“Why not?” Ronnie questioned as he turned his head back to you. 

“I can’t sleep.” You didn’t even look back before pushing past him. Ronnie turned around, watching as you walked over to Cliff. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you guys.” Your voice was soft, causing Cliff to sit back down on the makeshift couch. 

Ronnie placed his hands over his hips as he walked back over to his desk. He had to stop himself from shaking his head, sitting back into his chair.

He folded the case file before putting it back, trying to hear your conversation with Cliff. 

“You think you got enough rest?” Cliff seemed worried about you too. 

“Yeah.” You were quiet in your response, almost like you knew Ronnie was eavesdropping. 

Ronnie felt his head shaking against his will, knowing you were lying. The bags under your eyes told another story. You seemed so tired when he held you. He watched as your eyes grew heavy as he stroked your hair. 

Ronnie looked over to you, noticing you were already looking at him. He pouted his lips once again as you looked over to Cliff. The corners of your mouth turned with a smile at whatever joke he was telling. 

Maybe you slept better when he was next to you. Knowing that he was there with you put you at ease. Kept you asleep, even. He was so busy thinking about you sleeping next to him, that he barely reacted to something banging on what used to be the front door.

“Oh, God!” Mindy shouted as she jumped in her chair. 

Normally he would look at where the noise was coming from, to determine the severity of the situation. Times were different now as he found himself turning his head over to you. He once again grabbed his machete as you bent down in front of his desk, grabbing your axe. 

“W-We were being quiet…” Mindy stuttered. “How do they know we’re in here?” 

“It’s alright, Mindy,” Cliff whispered as he walked up behind you. 

“What if they come inside?” Mindy’s voice shook. “More will come.”

Ronnie noticed you as you made your way over to Mindy.

“The door is boarded up… They’re not coming inside.” 

He could tell you were trying to reassure her by your tone of voice. He watched as Mindy shook in her shoes, still scared. 

“We’re gonna die in here… I just know it.” Mindy ran her hand over her head, slicking back her hair towards her bun. 

“Mindy.” Your voice was less comforting as you leaned your axe against Ronnie’s desk. Ronnie and Cliff stood there as you took a step closer to Mindy. 

“W-We must have attracted them…” Mindy’s voice was shaky, almost like she was on the verge of tears. 

Ronnie felt himself pouting at her paranoid statements, watching as you placed your hands on her shoulders. You gently shook her, trying to snap her out of it. 

“We’re gonna die…” Mindy was now hyperventilating. Right on cue as a wrinkle formed between Ronnie’s eyebrows. 

“Mindy!” You shook her a little harder, being careful not to raise your voice too much. 

“W-What?” Mindy looked over to you when you stopped shaking her. 

“Does she do this every time?” Your eyes landed on Ronnie’s, knowing he would tell you the truth. You looked back over to her once he nodded his head. 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but this is how the world works now…” You trailed off. Your voice was harsh but your hands were still on her shoulders, trying to comfort her again. 

“No…” Mindy shook her head as her bottom lip started to tremble. 

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, but it is.” You looked over to next to your axe, noticing a baseball bat sitting next to it. 

“Is that your choice of weapon?” You nodded your head over to it.

“Y-Yeah,” She stuttered.

“Grab it.” You released your grip on her shoulders as you grabbed your axe, looking over to Ronnie. 

“Is there somewhere I can take her? Where we could be alone?” You placed your other hand over your hip waiting for his answer. 

“Uh-yeah… The roof.” Ronnie was quick to show you the way. It was in the same hall as the breakroom. He stopped in front of a ladder nailed to the wall. 

“Where are we going?” Mindy’s voice shook again, now scared you were going to hurt her. 

“I’m going to show you how to fight. You can’t keep living in fear like this.” You readjusted the hold on your axe, starting to climb up the ladder. Ronnie kept his eyes on you as Mindy stood there for a second before following you. 

He heard you shut the door from the roof softly, making you and Mindy disappear. He stood there for a while, imagining you showing Mindy your tricks. The same ones that caught his attention. The reason he felt a pull to you. 

He sighed as he made his way back over to his desk. The banging on the what was the front door stopped, telling him that the zombie moved on. Ronnie cleared his throat as he sat down at his desk, noticing that Cliff was sitting across from him. 

“Something’s different with you, Ronnie.” Cliff adjusted himself in Mindy’s chair, scooting closer towards the desk. 

Ronnie blinked over to him, watching as he interlocked his fingers, resting his arms over the desk. 

“What do you mean, boss?” Ronnie tilted his head, trying to understand where he was getting at. 

“You’ve been different since she’s shown up.” Cliff squinted his eyes, almost interrogating him. 

“You like her, don’t you?” Cliff asked after a few moments of silence. Ronnie turned his head, looking at the hall where he led you. He pouted his lips for a moment before looking back over to him. 

“Yup.” Ronnie nodded his head. He felt some sort of relief saying it out loud. He didn’t know he made it that obvious… 

He clenched his jaw as Cliff stared at him. It was a while until Cliff’s mouth formed a soft smile. 

“I’m worried about her.” Ronnie crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Cliff’s smile disappeared. 

“Because she’s not sleeping.” Cliff finished his thought. 

“Yeah.” Ronnie felt his leg bounce up and down, reimagining the bags under your eyes. 

What if you didn’t rest enough and that was the cause of your demise? You were too tired to keep up with fighting the undead. 

“Do you think you can help her with that?” Cliff tilted his head with his question. 

“I think so.” Ronnie clenched his jaw. “But-”

“It would be two on shift to rest.” Cliff finished his thoughts again. 

“Yeah.” Ronnie swallowed the lump in his throat again trying to read Cliff’s reaction. 

Cliff sat back in the chair, taking a deep breath through his nose. 

“Well I think now that we have four in our group, it would be easier to do that.” Cliff gave him a reassuring smile. 

Ronnie nodded his head, silently thanking him. He didn’t know what else to say, considering he didn’t know how he would tell you. 

He was scared you were going to think he was overstepping. What if you were upset that he kept pressing you on this issue? He couldn’t help the worry he had, reimagining the bags under your eyes. It was the only thing he could picture in his mind now. Well, that and the kiss you gave him when he woke up. 

  
  
  


“How are you feeling, Mindy?” Cliff stood from the chair when you walked back into view with her by your side. 

Mindy walked over to her chair, leaning the baseball bat against the desk. Ronnie turned his head, watching you make your way to the holding cell. He watched as you failed to fight a yawn as you sat down, resting the axe across your lap. 

“Better.” Mindy flashed Ronnie a shy smile when he turned his head to her. 

“I like her.” Mindy leaned her head in, whispering over to Ronnie. Almost like she was scared that you would hear. 

The three of them were silent as they all turned their heads to you. You yawned again, causing Ronnie to stand from his chair. 

“Go on.” Cliff waved his hand over to him. “We will take watch.” Cliff looked over to Mindy. 

“Are you sure?” Ronnie looked over to Mindy who was now nodding her head. 

“Go on, Ronnie.” Mindy nodded her head again. She scooted her chair up, getting comfortable at her desk. 

Ronnie clenched his jaw as he walked over to the holding cell. You lifted your head with a wrinkle in between your eyebrows. 

“What’s wrong?” You questioned. You stood from the makeshift couch, holding your axe in your hand again. 

Ronnie softly spoke your name, taking a step closer to you. 

“You need to get some sleep.” Ronnie grabbed your weapon out of your hands, now holding it in his. 

“Ronnie, I already told you-”

“Let’s go.” Ronnie interrupted your arguing. He took a step to the side as he held his hand out, motioning for you to walk towards the old breakroom. He wasn’t going to take no as an answer. 

He felt one corner of his mouth turn with a smile when you rolled your eyes, walking past him. He was quick to follow behind you, still holding onto your axe when you two walked into the room. 

He shut the door behind him, kicking his shoes off. 

“Lay down.” He pointed over, noticing you rolled your eyes again. 

“Really?” You sighed as you kicked your shoes off, joining his as you laid down. He clenched his jaw as he made his way over to you, lying down next to you. 

Ronnie felt his body tense up again as you turned your body to face him. 

“Remind me again why we’re in here?” The attitude you were giving him caused him to chuckle under his breath. 

“You’re tired.” 

Even though you were still arguing with him, you shifted closer to him. He found himself fighting against his instinct to wrap his arm around your waist, pulling you against his chest. He didn’t though. There were more important things than that. Like letting you get some actual rest. 

The debate within himself came to a conclusion of him stroking your hair again. He figured since it put you to sleep earlier, it could do it again. 

“I’m not tired.” Your voice was distorted as you spoke through a yawn. 

“I can see that.” Ronnie chuckled again. He watched as your eyes grew heavy again, shutting your eyes. 

He whispered your name as you yawned again.

“Goodnight.” He whispered as he continued to stroke your hair. He heard your soft snores fill the room as he felt himself start to relax. 

Ronnie found himself remembering his dream from earlier. That damn motel room… only this time it worked out in his favor. He once again pushed a zombie off of you, going for their head. 

The last thing he remembered before drifting off into sleep was you kissing him, thanking him for his help.

Ronnie could get used to sleeping next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiktok: spookydal  
> insta/twitter: spookydal_  
> gmail: spookydal8


	5. Baked "goods"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!!!
> 
> I'm really giving the best gifts today, huh? 
> 
> anyways... enjoy a little Ronnie sweetness ;)
> 
> -dal

The break room they turned into a bedroom wasn’t the best. They had these foam pads they had in the old holding cells before they were remodeled. Cliff was grateful he hung onto them for so long. They were able to scavenge a few mattresses and pillows from nearby homes after all the excitement from the apocalypse died down. Unfortunately, they were stuck with the station’s scratchy blankets. 

And that’s exactly the reason why Ronnie woke up. 

The itchy material was irritating his neck as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to see the room around him. He made a face when he realized something was blocking his vision. As he took a breath in, he noticed a scent filling his nose. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying how comforting it smelled. 

It wasn’t until he leaned his head back that he knew what was covering his eyes. Your hair was bunched up around his face as he clung to you from behind. 

He didn’t remember you two lying this close together when you drifted off into sleep. He imagined you two scooting closer and closer to each other as you both slept. His arm was tightly wrapped around your curvaceous waist, feeling as your abdomen moved in and out with your slow breath. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat noticing how tightly pressed his body was against yours. He took a deep breath as he laid his head back down, nuzzling it against your hair again. 

He wanted to kick himself when he felt your body twitching underneath him, knowing he woke you up. He took one last smell of your hair before you turned over under his grip. 

“Hm…” You hummed to yourself. “You awake?” You were whispering, unsure if he was still sleeping. 

“Yup.” Ronnie clenched his jaw as he looked down at you. His breath hitched as you adjusted your leg, intertwining it with his. 

He watched as you yawned again before burrowing your head into his chest. 

“I don’t remember the last time I got that much sleep.” Your voice was muffled against his chest as you wrapped your arm around him.

He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. He felt some sort of honor knowing that you were able to finally sleep… and all because of him. 

“You have trouble sleeping.” Ronnie felt more comfortable with you as he raised his hand to your head, twirling pieces of your hair with his fingers. 

“I’ve always been like that.” You lifted your head to look him in the eyes. “It’s been worse since the undead showed up.” 

“Must have been hard to rest when you were on your own,” Ronnie whispered as he continued to play with your hair. 

“Not a lot of free time to rest.” 

Ronnie pouted his lips when he felt your hand rubbing up and down his back. He was trying to remember the last person he slept next to. The gears in his mind were working hard but when you hummed to yourself, it didn’t seem important anymore. 

You were lying next to him feeling just as comfortable as he was. 

“We can’t stay here forever.” Your voice was clearer as you lifted your head to look at him. 

“I know,” Ronnie mumbled as he looked down at you. 

_ I wish we could  _ is what he really wanted to say, of course. 

He laid there as he felt you untangle yourself from him. You sat up, reaching over to grab your shoes. He felt cold lying there alone, but he was quick to follow your lead. 

“Looks like someone got some rest.” Cliff’s voice seemed happy once they both walked into the common area. 

Ronnie could hear your laugh fill his ears as you walked over to Cliff, once again sitting in the holding cell. See, he would normally just walk over to his desk but he couldn’t bear being that far apart from you. 

“Do you know what I always want after a good night's rest?” Cliff questioned as he adjusted his glasses. He adjusted himself on the ‘couch’, turning to face you. 

“What’s that?” You had a smile on your face as you crossed your legs. You glanced over to Ronnie as he leaned against the entry of the cell. Ronnie clenched his jaw as he wrapped his thumbs over his belt. 

“Coffee and donuts.” Cliff quietly clapped his hands as he gasped. 

“That’s what I miss the most.” 

“The bakery in town always had the best donuts.” Cliff crossed his arms over his chest, almost imagining it. 

“Except for the coffee.” Cliff sighed. “The diner always had the best coffee.” 

“It did.” Ronnie watched as you turned over to look at him again. He noticed the bags under your eyes were gone, happy that you looked fully rested. 

“I’m sad to say I never tried it.” Ronnie could sense something off in your voice as you turned back over to Cliff. 

Ronnie would have guessed that you probably didn’t have enough time to try out the different shops around town, knowing you barely got assigned before the undead showed up. 

“It’s a shame the zombies trashed the diner.” Cliff patted your shoulder before standing up. 

“We can still find little things to be excited about, though.” Cliff flashed over a smile to Ronnie as he walked past him. Ronnie took a step to the side, still keeping his eyes on you. 

A wrinkle was in between your eyebrows like you were in some deep thought. Ronnie stood there watching you, feeling like he needed to every chance he got. 

“Shit!” Cliff’s shout was enough to break you from your thoughts. Ronnie watched as you walked past him, rushing towards Cliff. Ronnie turned his head as he looked over to Cliff. 

Cliff was on the ground holding his left leg with Ronnie’s machete sitting next to him. His pant leg was growing red with the amount of blood spilling from his new wound.

“I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Cliff explained as you crouched down. 

“Ronnie.” Your voice snapped him out of it, turning his head over to you. 

“Grab my bags, please.” Your voice was soft as you gave him an order. Ronnie nodded his head looking over to his desk. They were now sitting on the floor under his desk, knowing that your things still needed to be in a safe place.

“Keep holding pressure on it, Cliff.” Your voice filled his ears as he was quick to grab your bags, setting them next to you when he was by your side again. 

“O-Oh, God.” Mindy’s voice was shaky as she took from her desk, walking over to stand next to Ronnie. 

“Okay.” Cliff nodded as he turned his head away, not wanting to see whatever you were pulling out of your bag. 

Ronnie watched as you unzipped the biggest bag you had. You were quick to grab some gloves, some sort of bottle, some scissors, and bandages. 

“Can you lift it up?” You asked as you put the pair of gloves on. Ronnie crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes lit up. 

He thought seeing you kill zombies was exciting… Seeing you as a nurse sparked something in him… a hunger he didn’t know he had. 

Ronnie licked his lips when you grabbed some bandages, soaking them in the solution in the bottle you had. Cliff flinched when you patted his leg. 

“You’re doing good.” You grabbed some new bandages, soaking and patting again. “Take deep breaths.” 

Ronnie noticed the change of tone in your voice. From the time he’s known you, you were confident and weren’t shy to say what you wanted. Now you were sitting here with nothing but care in your voice. 

He knew he should be worried and hoping that the cut wasn’t deep, but all he could focus on was you. The way you were handling the situation, the way you spoke, and the way you worked. 

“Good news. It’s not as bad as it looks.” You held pressure on his leg with the bandage in your hand as your other hand grabbed a new bandage. 

“Oh, thank God,” Mindy whispered. 

“Hand me the tape in my bag, Mindy.” You threw the bloodied bandage on the ground, wrapping a fresh batch of gauze around his leg. Mindy was quick to dig through your bag, tearing off a piece of tape. 

“Thanks.” You nodded your head as you secured the gauze, holding it in place. 

You snapped the gloves off your hands, going back into your bag. 

Ronnie tilted his head when you pulled a little bag out. He watched as you pulled some sort of medicine vial, along with a needle and bandaid. 

“I’m gonna give you this shot since we don’t know what type of things were growing on that machete.” 

“You’re the boss.” Cliff looked up at Ronnie, not wanting to watch the needle pierce through his muscle. 

It was a few moments of silence as you gathered your things, cleaning up your mess. 

“You should go and rest, Cliff.” Mindy helped him off the floor as you walked back over to Ronnie’s desk, setting your things back where they were. You stopped in your tracks as Cliff called your name. 

Cliff was holding onto Mindy with his head turned to you. 

“Thank you.” 

Ronnie looked over to you as you flashed him a smile. 

“No problem… Go get some rest.” You crossed your arms over your chest as you watched Mindy guide Cliff to the room. 

The silence in the room grew as you turned your head to look at Ronnie. Not surprised that he was already looking at you. 

“You think Mindy can handle the station while we go out?” You whispered as you took a step closer to him. Ronnie followed as he closed the space between you two. He noticed how you stood a little straighter as you licked your lips up at him. 

“Uh-We could always ask,” Ronnie mumbled as he looked down at you. He felt flustered with you this close to him. Which was funny considering how close you were not that long ago. 

“Mindy.” He watched as you turned your head as her footsteps made it back in the room. 

Ronnie felt his breath hitch, noticing you didn’t take a step back. 

“You think you’ll be alright if Ronnie and I head out for a bit?” Your tone of voice was still in nurse mode, hoping to convince her. 

“Uh, yeah… I guess so.” Mindy answered timidly. 

“We’ll be back before you know it.” Ronnie watched as you finally took a step back from him, grabbing your axe along with his machete. 

“Promise.” 

You handed over his machete, motioning for him to follow you. Ronnie didn’t hesitate to follow you, grabbing his machete from your hands. 

“Ready?” Ronnie whispered over to you. He stood in front of you, waiting to open the back door. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Where exactly are we going?” Ronnie questioned as he drove away from the station. 

“The bakery.” You looked over to him from the passenger’s seat. 

Ronnie didn’t question you as he turned the steering wheel, headed for his new destination. He fought himself internally, wanting to hold your hand as he drove. He knew that couldn’t happen. Not when it took so much attention to drive with the undead roaming the streets. 

“Here we are.” Ronnie switched gears, putting the car in park. He turned his head over to look at you, noticing you were making sure the coast was clear. 

“Ready?” You grabbed your axe, gripping it tightly as you exited the car. 

You both were very quiet in shutting the car doors, trying not to make a sound. You two got lucky enough to sneak by without catching any attention from the undead. 

Ronnie led you towards the front door of the bakery, opening the front door for you. When he shut the door behind him, he scrunched his face with the rotten smell that hit his olfactory senses. 

He watched as you flinched with the same sour smell that filled the room. 

“Oh, yuck.” You two were unison with your words as you two looked over to the corner of the bakery. Ronnie cleared his throat, trying to make sense of what he saw. 

There was a body spread across the floor with blood around the body. Ronnie’s eyes switched over to the shotgun lying in the hands of the corpse. That would explain the head… or lack thereof. 

Whoever it was, must have gotten sick of living in the apocalypse, but smart enough to go for their own head… 

“That’s the way to go,” Ronnie mumbled to himself. He then looked up at the wall, noticing the blood spatter and what he assumed was brain matter.

He lost his train of thought when you walked around the counter, stepping around the body. 

“What are you doing?” Ronnie was quick to follow behind you. 

Ronnie looked around noticing a glass case in front of you two. He leaned his head forward, trying to get a better look. Various desserts and pastries rested inside glass cases, almost like they were fresh out of the oven. 

You bit down on your lip as you set your axe down on the ground, leaning it against the counter. A wrinkle formed in between his eyebrows as he blindly followed your actions, leaning his machete next to your weapon. He looked over as you opened various drawers, searching for something. 

“Ah, here we go.” 

Ronnie watched as you smiled to yourself, holding an empty paper bag. You were quick to stuff a handful of desserts in the bag, mainly focusing on donuts. 

“What are you doing?” Ronnie questioned again. He watched as you slid the glass case shut, setting the bag down on top of the counter. 

“Cliff said he missed donuts.” 

Ronnie felt something snap in him. He didn’t know if it was the fact that you were going out of your way to do something nice for Cliff, or the fact that you were now licking the reminisce of donuts off your fingers. Slowly, might he add. 

He took a shaky breath in as he took a step closer to you, making your back hit the glass case behind you. Ronnie felt his heart pounding against his chest as he leaned his head in. He kept his eyes open, noticing you didn’t flinch as you were still licking your fingers. 

You slid your fingers out, causing a popping noise to fill his ears. He clenched his jaw as he closed the space in between you two. You weren’t shy with snaking your hand in his hair, gripping tightly as your lips collided with his. 

His hands were quick to rest on your full hips as he took another step closer to you. He pressed his hips against yours, causing a moan to leave your mouth. The buzzing around his lips caused him to deepen the kiss. He could smile at the fact that you wanted to kiss him back. That you weren’t pushing him off of you right now. 

His body went against his wishes as he thrust his hips again. A grunt ripped through his throat as pleasure spread across his body. Another moan buzzed around his lips as you slid your tongue into his mouth, readjusting your grip on his hair. 

He wished he could play your moans on repeat, knowing that it was the sweetest thing he’s heard. He heard the glass case creak behind you as he snapped his hips against yours again. One of your moans echoed in his mouth as you were distracted by this, leaving your mouth open with his teasing. 

He was embarrassed to admit that he had butterflies forming in his stomach. This was so different for him, considering he’s never done anything like this in public. 

Thank you, zombie apocalypse. 

He heard music to his ears as you moaned his name, freeing your hand from his hair. You leaned your forehead against his as your hands went to work on his belt. Ronnie took a shaky breath in as he watched your hands. He clenched his jaw when you bit down on your lip, satisfied with your work. You unbuttoned his pants, tugging on them just enough to let his hardened length spring against his abdomen. He couldn’t help the grunt he released when you swiped your finger over the slit of his head, gathering some of his pre-cum. 

He felt his eyes grow heavy with pleasure as you sucked on your finger, tasting him. 

“S-Shit,” he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath, finally gathering enough energy to open his eyes. You still had your finger in your mouth, savoring what you could. 

Something snapped in him again.

He felt his hands working on the waistband of your scrubs, pulling your pants down. He heard you giggle as you yanked your finger out of your mouth, kicking your shoes and pants off. 

Ronnie still felt butterflies in his tummy, knowing he’s never been this straightforward with a woman. 

“Ronnie…” A breathy moan came over you as he lifted you up, sliding your back against the glass case. He clenched his jaw as he watched you lean your head back, preparing yourself. 

A loud grunt left his chest as he thrust up, pushing past your wet folds. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to feel you. He daydreamed about your moans, wanting to hear them whenever he could. 

His rhythm was slow, making sure to feel everything. He wanted to savor this moment while he could, knowing that he would have to hurry soon… That changed when you arched your back. 

He thrusted faster, causing you to moan more often. You picked up your head with your eyes still squeezed shut. You tangled your fingers in his hair again and you moaned his name over and over. 

He could feel your grip on his hair grow tighter as he snapped his hips harder, causing the glass case behind you to squeak with his movement. 

“F-Fuck.” Ronnie leaned his head forward, resting on your shoulder. He kept his eyes open, watching as your other hand snaked between your folds. He shook his head as he grunted. 

“No.” He whispered. He was quick to grab your hand, stopping you. 

“We don’t have a lot of time,” you argued between moans, retracting your hand.

“Let me do it.” He grunted again when he felt your juices soaking his fingers. “I wanna do it.” He muttered.

He took another shaky breath in, swirling his fingers around your clit. He kept his pace with his hips, making sure you felt everything he could. He got what he wanted when he felt your legs trembling around him. 

Your moans were getting louder as he gained speed on his hips and fingers. He grunted as he lifted his head, not wanting to look away from his hand working on you. 

He was quick to collide his lips with yours again, stopping the loud moans coming from your mouth. He felt your hands running through his hair as he thrusted faster, making sure his fingers kept up. This caused you to squeal against his lips with the amount of pleasure he was bringing you. This caused him to smile against your lips, knowing that he was the one making you feel like this. 

A sudden grunt ripping through his throat caused his smile to fade away, feeling your walls clenching around him. 

“F-Fuck,” He muttered as you broke the kiss. 

You leaned your forehead against his as you bit down on your lip, trying your best to keep quiet. Your chest heaved back and forth, trying to catch your breath as his hips snapped harder. 

“I’m close…” You moaned to him. Your hot breath was starting to fog his glasses, but he didn’t mind. 

Your entire body was starting to tremble now as he circled his fingers faster. He grunted as your juices spilled onto his hand and all over his length. Your hands were now on his shoulders, sinking your nails in as your walls pulsated around him. 

“R-Ronnie!” You stuttered as you laid your head back against the counter. He noticed a thin layer of sweat on your neck as you bit your lip again, still feeling the shockwaves flow throughout your body. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself getting closer and closer. His eyes grew heavy as he grunted, pulling himself out of you. He heard your soft giggles as his hot load spilled onto your inner thigh. 

He brought you to your feet still holding you against him as he caught his breath. Your hands were rubbing his back, guiding him as he came back down from his high. 

When he lifted his head to look at you, he noticed a smirk on your face.

“Officer Ronnie… I didn’t know you liked donuts that much.” You bent down, grabbing your pants to put back on. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he watched you. He did that a lot… which was a problem. 

He would find himself looking over to you as he drove back to the station. You looked out the window with your axe and the bag of donuts in your lap. He would replay those images in his head, reliving you being a nurse again. 

Ronnie once again found himself thinking… Would he have gotten to know you if the undead didn’t show up? 

He hoped so. 

You sat up straighter in your seat as he crept up behind the station. He clenched his jaw, seeing the same thing you were. 

There were three stray zombies shuffling around. They weren’t close enough to the station to be a threat to Cliff and Mindy, but they were just in the way of where you two couldn’t avoid them. 

Ronnie watched in his peripherals that you adjusted your hold on your axe, telling him that you were getting ready. He quickly put the car in park, noticing that it got the three zombies’ attention. 

You two were in unison again as you got out of the car, kicking the doors closed. You threw the bag of donuts down before you started to swing your axe, hitting one right in the neck. Ronnie grunted, hitting one in the neck a few times. He rolled his shoulders back once he heard the head pop off from the works of his machete. 

He shook his head a little, moving his hair out of his face. He looked around to make sure there weren't any others coming as you continued to fight. 

Ronnie stood there watching you, again. He couldn’t help the feeling that he was getting as he watched you fight off the last zombie. He should have stepped in. Fought them off for you, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing you like this did something to him. 

When dust poured out of the head of the last zombie you took down, he watched you bend down. He heard the bag rustling as you picked up the bag of donuts. A wrinkle formed between his eyebrows when you reached your hand in the bag, taking a bite as you lifted it to your mouth.

“You coming?” Your voice was muffled by the donut in your mouth as you walked towards the back door of the station. 

Ronnie couldn’t help the smirk forming on his face as he shook his head. He adjusted the grip on his machete as he started walking towards you. He felt how fast his feet followed you, desperate not to be left alone. Not without you. 

He wanted to stay by your side until the very end. 

Ronnie knew that even though your time together had only just begun and there were still so many things to discover about you, he knew… if he died tomorrow, he would die a happy man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you check out my one shots that are now available on ao3!
> 
> twitter/insta: spookydal_  
> tiktok: spookydal  
> gmail: spookydal8


	6. Lost puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I just wanna take this opportunity to thank you for reading Ronnie and giving him a chance! Hopefully, you guys are enjoying it as much as I do! 
> 
> let me know what you guys think!  
> -dal

A long time… Maybe 5 years if he did his math right. 

That’s how long it’s been since Ronnie felt like this with someone. Of course, it wasn’t nearly close to how he felt about you but still. Sure he had a small thing for Mindy before but mostly because he was bored. 

He was embarrassed since he didn’t want to leave your side, hence why he was following you around so much. He couldn’t help it… There was that pull to you that he still couldn’t explain. 

“Sorry, Mindy,” your voice pulled Ronnie back to reality. 

He was still following you as you walked over to Mindy. She was lying in the holding cells reading a case file. Ronnie wasn’t far behind, standing next to you as you leaned against the bars. 

“We got… sidetracked.” 

Ronnie couldn’t help the soft smirk on his face as he looked over to you. He noticed that you were looking up at him, biting down on your lower lip to hide your smile. 

“It’s okay. He’s still resting.” Mindy sat up, which caused you to turn your head over to look at her. 

“Where did you guys go?” Mindy’s gaze found the paper bag that was now sitting on Ronnie’s desk

“We got a present for Cliff.” 

Ronnie was still watching you as you looked over to Mindy with a smile on your face. He turned his head to follow you as you walked around him, following Mindy out of the holding cell. He could feel his lips pout out as he was quick to follow behind you. He reminded himself of a lost puppy, desperate not to leave a lot of space between the two of you. 

He soon heard the paper bag rustling again, telling him that Mindy was taking a look at what they brought.

“You guys…” Mindy trailed off as she looked back at you and Ronnie. 

“Cliff is going to freak.” 

It was perfect timing with her words as they heard the breakroom door open and close. Cliff made it into view as he limped over. 

“Freak about what?” 

Ronnie watched as you looked back towards Cliff with a smile on your face. He was so tuned in on you he barely noticed that Mindy walked over to help Cliff. She led him towards her desk, pulling out her chair. 

“Here you go.” She mumbled, leading him as he sat down. 

“They got you a surprise.” Mindy tapped his shoulder before leaning against her desk. 

Ronnie took his eyes off of you for a moment to watch Cliff’s reaction as you set the bag in front of him. He adjusted his glasses as he sat up straighter in his chair. He cleared his throat as he opened the top of the bag, leaning it over to see the contents inside. Ronnie didn’t think he saw his chief smile this big before… He almost didn’t think it was possible. 

“Thank you, guys…” Cliff trailed off as he ran his hand over his fair, setting down the frizz from his nap. 

Ronnie cleared his throat as he stood up a little straighter. He turned his head to look over to you as he spoke your name. 

“It was her idea… I just drove.” 

It was only a split second, but he could have sworn he saw you blushing. 

“I’ll go get some plates… Do you wanna come?” Mindy turned her head towards you. 

“Sure.” You glanced over to Ronnie before following Mindy to the back of the station. 

Ronnie took a deep breath as he watched you walk away. He couldn’t help pout his lips out as he remembered the events that took place in the bakery. He walked over to his desk, sitting across from Cliff. 

“I’ve been thinking, chief.” Ronnie kept his voice low as he still had his eyes on the hallway leading to the back. He already didn’t like the feeling he was getting, being this far from you. 

“About what?” Cliff matched his tone as he turned his head to follow his gaze.

Ronnie clenched his jaw as he snapped out of it. He sat up straighter in his chair before he leaned against his desk. 

“Well…” Ronnie trailed off. He was having a hard time keeping eye contact with him, embarrassed he was really about to say this… 

“Is it stupid to ask her out on a date?” Ronnie fidgeted with a pencil sitting out on his desk. He still couldn’t look up at Cliff, scared of what he would say. 

“A date?” Cliff questioned. 

Ronnie cleared his throat as he looked up at him, finally gathering enough courage. 

“I know-” He took a deep breath. “I know it sounds dumb, considering the times we-”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Cliff interrupted him as a smile spread across his face. 

“Really?” A wrinkle formed in between his eyebrows, making sure he heard him right. When he watched Cliff nod his head, Ronnie adjusted himself in his chair, feeling butterflies start to form in his belly. 

“I said to enjoy the little things,” Cliff smiled over to him. “and this counts, kid.” 

5 years since he felt like this… longer since he felt stress running through his veins of asking a girl out. 

There were a million questions running through his head at that point. He chewed on the inside of his lips, not knowing what he was going to do.

Would you say yes? Would you even be interested? What would he do? It’s not like he can take you to his favorite restaurant… 

“Okay.” Mindy’s voice snapped him out of it as he whipped his head towards you. 

You made your way over to him, leaning against his desk. He noticed how close you stood to him, handing him the plate that was in your hands. Ronnie scooted his chair a bit closer as he studied your face. 

You were looking back at Cliff, picking his choices of donuts. A smile spread across your face, seeing how happy he was. Ronnie watched as you motioned your hand towards Mindy, telling her to go next. 

Ronnie bit down on his lower lip, trying to think of a good time to ask you. He felt his stomach drop with the fear that you might say no… He didn’t need that clouding in mind right now… 

“Ronnie.” 

He felt chills shoot down his spine as you whispered his name. He clenched his jaw as he met your gaze. He watched as you handed him the paper bag, once again reminding him of his alone time with you. 

He cleared his throat, once again adjusting himself in his chair. He reached out to grab the bag, placing a donut on his plate. He looked up at you, licking his fingers. He didn’t know what caused him to do that… but seeing your reaction was worth it. 

He thought you would blush again, not wanting anyone to know the meaning behind it… nope. You smirked over to him, taking the bag from him. You followed his actions as you set a donut on your plate. 

Ronnie took a deep breath before glancing over to Cliff and Mindy. They were distracted in a conversation as they chowed down on their donuts. He quickly met eyes with you again as he noticed you sticking your finger into your mouth. It certainly helped that your back was to everyone else. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched you stick your entire finger into your mouth, soaking it up with your wetness. He scooted his chair towards his desk, embarrassed that you were turning him on. He took a shaky breath in as you slowly drug it out of your mouth. 

“Dig in.” You whispered over to him as you picked your plate up. He could hear your soft giggle as you took a bite out of your donut, standing up to walk over to the holding cell. 

He bit down on his lip as he watched your hips sway side to side, wanting to follow you. He looked down at his slacks, deciding it wasn’t the best time to do that. 

Cliff cleared his throat as he scooted his chair back, stealing Ronnie’s attention. 

“You can have your chair back, Mindy.” He stood from his chair, motioning to her. 

“Are you sure, chief?” Mindy questioned, setting her plate down on her desk. She was ready to help Cliff walk to wherever he was wanting to go, but he stopped her as he held his hand out. 

“I’m just going over here.” Cliff nodded towards the holding cell where you were sitting with your legs crossed. 

Ronnie sat up, watching as you kept your gaze on him, ignoring Cliff as he sat next to you. Ronnie felt a sense of jealousy, not being the one to be in there with you. His body was still on fire as he thought back to you sucking on your finger. 

He took a deep breath trying his best to eavesdrop on your conversation with Cliff, considering they were looking over to him a lot. He couldn’t hear much, but the only thing he managed to hear was them saying his name over and over… 

Hm… Ronnie didn’t like that. 

He shook his head as he looked away, trying his best to focus on the plate in front of him. He could barely eat. Not with his mind working so much. He needed something to distract himself, to ignore the fact that they were definitely talking about him in there.

He decided to think about the date, even if it didn’t help with the nerves. He needed somewhere safe to take you, where you two could be alone together. Where you guys didn’t have to worry about zombies or always being on high alert. 

He thought about it for the rest of the day. Distracted by his own nerves, wondering if you would reject him. 

“You good?” Your voice yanked him from his thoughts as he sat there. 

Since Cliff was still injured, Mindy stayed behind while Ronnie and you went out for supplies. You informed them that you still had food and water in your old room, so Ronnie was going to drive you two to the motel. You placed your hand on his knee as he continued to drive.

Ronnie nodded his head to your question, clenching his jaw as you lifted your hand away. 

“Oh, the graveyard is on the way,” you turned in your seat, facing him. “We can visit Bob.” You had some excitement in your voice as Ronnie glanced over to you for a second. 

“Bob?” A wrinkle formed in between his eyebrows as he thought. “You mean Hermit Bob?” He turned the steering wheel as he drove, avoiding the zombies. 

“Why do you call him Hermit Bob?” You questioned. He noticed you were still facing him, which caused him to feel awkward. He gripped the steering wheel as he couldn’t help the soft smile spreading across his face. He forgot you weren’t a resident of Centerville, knowing the town as he did. 

“He used to live in the forest before everything happened.” Ronnie pouted his lips, fighting the urge to grab your hand as he drove. 

“That makes sense actually,” Your giggle filled his ears as he turned onto the main road, knowing that it led to the graveyard. He knew they should get the supplies and head back, but he wanted to make you happy… to give you everything he could during these trying times. 

“So you know him well?” You questioned as you turned your head to enjoy the scenery as the pavement turned into a country road. 

“Uh,” Ronnie shrugged his shoulders. “He took a shot at me once.” 

You whipped your head over to Ronnie with a confused look on your face. 

“It was a while ago.” Ronnie clarified. He smiled to himself as you turned your head again, watching the trees go by.

The graveyard was fairly empty, other than a few strays hanging around. Ronnie knew the undead gravitated towards things they did while they were alive, so it made sense that they didn’t hang out there anymore. 

You two were fast in getting rid of the strays as he followed you towards the back of the graveyard, walking towards all the trees. 

Ronnie was a few feet behind you when he heard someone calling your name. 

“Is that my favorite zombie slayer?” 

“Hey, Bob!” 

Ronnie could hear your smile as you skipped forward, giving Bob a quick hug. When you took a step back, he flashed a smile over to you. 

“I went to the motel yesterday and you weren’t there…” He trailed off as he leaned against one of the trees. 

“Yeah, I’m staying somewhere new.” You smiled over to Ronnie.

Bob’s facial expression dropped when he pushed you behind him. He was quick to grab his gun, pointing it at Ronnie. 

“What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?” Bob cocked the gun back as he put his finger on the trigger. Ronnie took a step back as he held his hands up. 

“What are you doing?” Ronnie could hear the worry in your voice as you ran from behind him, rushing over to Ronnie. You were quick to stand in front of him.

“Put the fucking gun down, Bob!” You held your arms up, blocking as much of Ronnie as you could. 

He thought it was cute that you were trying to protect him. 

“Come on, you know that’s illegal, Bob.” Ronnie watched as Bob slowly brought the gun down.

“There are no laws in this world anymore.” Bob set his gun down against the tree, watching as you sighed. 

“Jesus.” You mumbled. 

Ronnie could hear the deep breath that you took as you tried to relax. You turned your head to make sure he was okay. When Ronnie gave you a reassuring nod, you made your way towards Bob again. 

“How do you two know each other?” Ronnie questioned, still staying back. He didn’t want to piss him off more than he already was. 

“Why do you wanna know so badly?” Bob snapped. 

“You two better start getting along... “ You shook your head with a laugh. 

“I helped him fight off some zombies when he was hurt.” You turned your head to look over to Ronnie. 

He could tell that you wanted him to come closer as you kept eye contact with him. 

“She saved my life and then some if you must know.” Bob crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over to you. Ronnie took this moment to step closer to them. 

“I still can’t thank you enough for that,” Bob whispered over to you.

Ronnie tried to take another step closer, but Bob whipping his head over to him stopped him in his tracks. 

“What are you doing with little Ronnie?” Bob turned his head over to you as he lifted one of his eyebrows. 

“Well, that’s why I’m not at the motel anymore.” You stood up off the tree as you nodded your head towards Ronnie, telling him to close the space between you two. 

“He found me as I was getting attacked.” You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear before you continued. 

“He knew I was alone, so he asked me to join him at the station.” 

“Is Cliff still alive?” Bob squinted his eyes as Ronnie stood next to you. He thought it was kinda embarrassing that he was hiding behind you. 

“Yup.” Ronnie nodded his head.

“Fucker.” Bob rolled his eyes. 

“Be nice.” You nudged his shoulder.

“We should get going…” Ronnie whispered over to you. He watched as you nodded your head, pulling Bob into another hug. 

“I just wanted to check on you, my friend.” 

Ronnie heard that gentle tone in your voice again. He was amazed that you could bring a soft side to the meanest man in town. It looked like Ronnie wasn’t the only one that was fond of you. 

“That means a lot to me.” Bob patted your back before pulling away. 

“We will see each other again. Adios.” 

Ronnie watched as Bob grabbed his gun off the tree before getting lost in the trees. You stood there a moment before shaking your head, snapping out of whatever thought you were stuck in. 

Ronnie once again, followed behind as you led the way back towards the graveyard. 

“I’m still shocked you were able to befriend Hermit Bob.” Ronnie shook his head. He watched as you turned around, walking backward as you smirked over to him. 

“What can I say? I have a way with people- _ oph”  _

Ronnie watched you lose your balance, stepping into a dug-up grave. You landed on your back, feeling the grass in between your fingers. 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he adjusted his grip on his machete, walking over to you. 

“You should really watch where you’re going.” He grabbed your hand, leading you back up to your feet. He watched as you swiped the dirt off of your bottom as you giggled. 

Ronnie shook his head as he made his way behind you, wiping off the rest of the dirt on your back. 

“Yeah, yeah…” He heard your giggle again as you turned your head over to him. 

  
  
  
  
  


You and Ronnie were back at the station an hour later after picking up the supplies you had left. Mindy was helping you unpack everything when Cliff limped over to Ronnie. 

“Ran into Hermit Bob.” Ronnie stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched you. 

“Really?” Cliff adjusted his glasses. “How is he?” 

“Pointed a gun at me.” Ronnie chuckled. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear he didn’t change.” Cliff shook his head as he smiled. 

“He likes her though.” Ronnie nodded his head over to you. 

“Doesn’t surprise me.” 

The two men stood there as you and Mindy finished up. When you stood up, you stretched out your muscles. Ronnie watched as you tried to hide a yawn, but it was obvious. Everyone else saw it. 

“You two need to get some rest.” Cliff pointed over to you and Ronnie. 

“It’s been a long day for you guys.” Mindy walked over to stand next to Cliff. 

“You sure?” Ronnie looked over to the two, not expecting them to be okay with him taking a shift with you. 

“Of course,” Mindy nodded her head. 

Ronnie then took this time to look over at you. You waved him over before walking towards the hallway leading to the breakroom. 

He noticed that you two were closer than the night before. There was almost no space between you two as you laid down next to him. You lifted your hand, once again tracing the beauty marks over his face. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ronnie whispered. 

“Hm.” 

He could tell you were getting sleepy as he wrapped his arm around your waist. He clenched his jaw, trying to gather enough energy to summon his question up. 

It was now or never. 

“I was wondering if…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath. “If you would want to do something with me.” Ronnie watched as a wrinkle formed between your eyebrows. 

“A date.” He clarified. 

The wrinkle didn’t go away, causing him to freak out a little. What he feared the most was coming to reality as you were silent, just staring up at him. He watched as you opened and closed your mouth, not knowing what to say. 

“I’m sorry-” He shook his head. “It’s stupid-” 

He unwrapped his arm around your waist, turning over to his back. He wished he could just walk out of the room, but he knew that would make everything worse. 

He shut his eyes when he felt your finger on his chin, turning him to face you. He turned his head, but he still had his eyes shut. 

“Ronnie.” He could feel his heart break when he heard you giggle at him. 

Your hand was tugging on his arm, pulling him to face you again. 

“Please look at me.” You whispered. 

It took a lot out of him to finally turn himself towards you again, opening his eyes. 

“Yup.” He tried to play it off. 

“I would love to.” You smiled up at him. 

Ronnie couldn’t fight the smile on his face when he wrapped his arm around you again. 

“Tomorrow night then.” He bit down on his lip when you nuzzled against his chest. 

You two said your goodnight’s as his mind started to race again. He needed to think of something special for you… he racked his mind until he ended up falling asleep to your soft snores.

He repeated in his mind over and over… He hoped that this wasn’t going to end badly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I started writing one shots! Three are posted right now, but keep your eye open for more ;)
> 
> tiktok: spookydal  
> twitter/instagram: spookydal_  
> gmail: spookydal8


	7. Gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Ronnie? Yes, please!! Also... I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do! 
> 
> Enjoy  
> -Dal.

Ronnie was at a loss knowing he was running out of time. 

It was the next day and he still didn’t know what to do for his date with you. He was sitting at his desk, thinking of different ideas that would work during a zombie apocalypse. He tapped his pencil against his leg as he racked his brain, crossing off ideas off of his mental checklist. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek as he heard footsteps approaching him. 

“You okay, Ronnie?” Cliff whispered over to him.

Ronnie’s leg bounced up and down while you and Mindy were talking in the holding cell. 

“You seem… Nervous.” Cliff walked over, pulling out a chair to sit next to him. 

“Which doesn’t happen often,” Cliff added. His voice was still now, careful not to get the girl’s attention. 

“She agreed to go out with me.” Ronnie clenched his jaw as he turned his head, seeing that you were distracted with your conversation with Mindy. 

“That’s great news!” Cliff was trying his hardest to hide his excitement. 

“Why do you look so scared then?” Cliff whispered again. 

Ronnie took a deep breath through his nose as he kept watching you. You happened to turn your head, glancing over to him. A soft smile spread across your face before you turned back to Mindy, responding back to something that she was saying. 

“What if I mess it up somehow?” Ronnie took a second before he turned his head over to Cliff, watching as his face twist with confusion. 

“You won’t.” Cliff’s voice was stern as he looked at Ronnie over his glasses. 

“What if it’s not special enough?” Ronnie clenched his jaw again as he turned in his chair, getting a clear view of you. You were still in conversation with Mindy, talking with your hands. It was clear you were talking about something you were passionate about. 

“Listen, kid…” Cliff trailed off, looking over to you for a second before turning back to Ronnie. 

“We don’t have a lot to look forward to anymore, not during times like this. So the fact that you’re going out of your way to make her feel important… It’s going to be special for her no matter what.” Cliff patted Ronnie’s shoulder a few times before leaning back in his chair. 

“What do you have planned?” Cliff questioned. 

Ronnie sighed as he kept his gaze on you. 

“I only have a handful of ideas left…” Ronnie shook his head, looking over to Cliff. 

“Can you narrow them down?” Cliff adjusted the glasses on his face as a wrinkle formed in between his eyebrows. 

“Well,” Ronnie took a deep breath. “I have one idea, but I don’t know how it’ll work.” He felt himself pouting his lips, hoping to get Cliff’s validation.

“What is it?” Cliff questioned. 

“That first night…” Ronnie trailed off as the memories flashed in his mind. “She mentioned that she missed star gazing.” 

“That’s what you want to do?” Cliff cleared his throat as he turned his head to look back at you again, making sure you weren’t listening in. 

“I think she would really enjoy it… so yes.” Ronnie nodded his head. 

“You need a safe place to do it.” Cliff brought his hand up to his chin, thinking. 

“Oh-” Cliff almost gasped. “The rooftop.” He nodded his head towards the back of the station, gesturing towards the ladder leading upstairs. 

“It’s quiet up there and we’ll be downstairs the entire time to keep watch.” Cliff flashed a smile over to Ronnie. 

“It’s decided. She’ll love it.” Cliff patted his shoulder again, giving him the encouragement he needed. 

Ronnie could feel butterflies in his tummy as he sat on that rooftop, waiting for you. He knew where you were staying, yet he still had a fear that you would stand him up. He heard the familiar groaning from the undead down below as they roamed the streets, feeling the cool breeze hitting his face. 

He felt ridiculous sitting on a blanket he borrowed from the breakroom, using it as a picnic blanket. He figured he could do something he missed too, only wanting to do it with you. 

Ronnie felt himself chewing on his bottom lip as he patiently waited for the door to open. You informed him that you would be up in a minute. 

_ “I have to do something really quick.”  _

Your words echoing in his mind as he tapped on his knee. He looked off in the distance, watching the town of Centerville as he imagined you. 

He got nervous as he thought. Would you like the date? Would it be awkward? What if you agreed to go out with him out of pity? What if-

Ronnie’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door leading to the roof creak open. Ronnie was quick to stand on his feet, rushing over to you. He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as you stood on the roof, noticing you changed out of your scrubs. 

“Wow-” Ronnie cleared his throat as he whispered your name, softly shutting the door behind you. “You look… beautiful.” 

He watched as you took a quick breath, looking down at your feet. 

Even though he had a strong pull to you in your scrubs, the jeans and band tee that you were wearing now caught his attention more. 

“Thank you,” when you looked up at him, he could have sworn you were blushing.

“Before I left the motel, I was in a rush to grab my things and this was in there…” You trailed off as you looked up at him with puppy eyes. 

“I’m glad I can finally put them to good use.” You bit down on your lower lip as you tried to hide the smile on your face. 

Ronnie chuckled down at you as you looked around the roof. 

“So,” You took a deep breath as you shifted your hair over to one side, falling over your shoulder. “What are we doing?” You smiled back up at him. 

“Come on,” Ronnie had to gather enough courage to grab your hand, but when he felt your fingers intertwine with his, he just about melted where he stood. 

He took a step forward, pulling you along towards the blanket he spread out. He held out his other hand, gesturing for you to sit down. He thought it was cute that you didn’t let go of his hand as he followed behind you. 

He cleared his throat, trying his hardest not to knock over anything as he crossed his legs. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over your hand as you looked over to him. 

“Remember that first night?” Ronnie questioned as he watched you nod your head. 

“I asked you what you missed the most.” Ronnie continued as a wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows. 

“Yeah…” 

Ronnie felt a feeling sprouting in his chest as he watched a grin form over your face. You lifted your head, looking up into the sky. 

“You brought me stargazing?” Your voice was soft as you squeezed his hand. 

“Along with something else.” 

Ronnie felt the butterflies in his tummy flutter as you scooter closer to him. 

“What is it?” You looked over to him. 

“A picnic… something that I miss.” Ronnie couldn’t help but lean over, looking down at your lips. 

“I miss picnics too…” You trailed off as you shut your eyes, waiting for Ronnie to close the space between you two. 

Ronnie swallowed the lump in his throat as placed his lips onto yours. He released the hold on your hand, lifting his to rest on the side of your neck. Ronnie felt his heart pounding against his chest as he deepened the kiss. 

You were the one to open your mouth, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth. A soft moan buzzed around his lips as you scooted closer to him, resting your hand on one of his thighs. Ronnie took a breath through his nose as he pulled away, leaving a soft peck on your lips before he rested his forehead against yours. 

“Are you hungry?” He mumbled. He could care less about the food or the picnic. He was still amazed that you even agreed, willing to sit out here with him. 

He watched as you bit down on your lip, nodding your head. 

Ronnie cleared his throat as he lifted his head away from yours. He leaned over the opposite way and grabbed one of the plates he set out. 

“I had to deal with what we had… So we’re having sandwiches and vending machine twinkies.” He chuckled as he lifted the napkin on top, revealing what seemed like a middle school lunch. 

“My favorites.” You giggled over to him as you grabbed the plate from him. 

“I also managed to snag some sodas… which is rare around here as you know.” Ronnie swallowed the lump in his throat as he grabbed the two cans sitting behind him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he pulled the tabs, hearing the familiar fizzing out of the can. 

It was a moment of nostalgia that only lasted a second or two. He could picture himself with you in the broad daylight at some park, having a picnic. No zombie take over, or certain circumstances where he was always on high alert. No… it was just you and him. 

He could get used to that feeling. 

“You brought out the big guns.” You smirked over to him as you grabbed one of the sodas from him. 

“Well,” Ronnie took a deep breath, feeling his face turning red. “I wanted it to be special.” 

He glanced over to you quickly to see how you would react to this, thinking that you would roll your eyes or dismiss him… but you didn’t. Instead, you were fidgeting with your hands as you blushed. 

“I’ve never been stargazing, ya know?” Ronnie muttered over to you as he grabbed his sandwich. 

“Really?” Your face twisted, almost like he was speaking in tongues. 

“Yup.” He pouted his lips as he watched you take a bite out of your sandwich. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re with me.” 

Ronnie chuckled to himself as he took a bite, listening as you talked with your mouth full. 

“Is that right?” His eyebrows furrowed as he took a sip of his soda. 

“Yeah… I’m an expert on the constellations.” Your voice was more clear as you swallowed the food in your mouth. 

“I just shadowed as a nurse before all of this.” You looked over to him as a smile spread across your face.

“You should be honored that I'm about to share my knowledge with you.” You smirked over to him as you brought the soda up to your mouth. 

Ronnie let a soft chuckle out of his mouth as he took another bite from his sandwich.

“Honored is right.” He nodded his head with a smile on his face. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

“How long have you enjoyed stargazing?” Ronnie questioned, wiping his hands to get rid of the crumbs as he finished his sandwich. 

“Since I’ve been a kid…” You took a quick breath as you set the plate aside when you two were done eating. 

“My dad would take me every weekend.” 

Ronnie watched as a smile spread across your face as you looked off in the distance. 

“My mom would always argue with him…” You trailed off as you looked back over to Ronnie. 

“‘You can’t let a little kid stay up late to watch stars!’” Ronnie chuckled as you pointed your finger, impersonating what he assumed your mom would say.

“She  _ hated  _ it until we brought her with us one night.” 

Ronnie felt his heart drop down to his stomach when he felt you scoot closer to him. You tapped his arm, gesturing for him to lift it. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he lifted his arm, watching as you leaned against his chest. Ronnie took a shaky breath in as he looked down at you leaning your head, resting it in the crook of his neck. 

“We took her to a meteor shower and she fell in love.” 

You snuggled up to his chest as you turned your head to look up at him. He couldn’t help himself as he planted a soft kiss on your forehead, watching a smile spread across your face. 

“See those three stars?” Ronnie watched as you pointed your finger towards the sky. He tried this best to look in the direction you were pointing in. 

“In a straight line?” Ronnie questioned with a wrinkle forming in between his eyebrows. 

You brought your arm down, nuzzling against his chest more as you hummed. 

“That’s Orion’s belt.” 

“Hm.” Ronnie tilted his head as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer against him. 

“I’ve heard the name before but never actually seen it.” Ronnie turned his head over, planting another kiss on your temple as he kept his eyes on the sky. 

“See the bright star towards the left of it?” 

Ronnie crossed his legs at his ankles in front of him as he hummed, agreeing to what he was seeing. 

“That’s Betelgeuse.” You turned your head over to Ronnie, almost making sure that he was keeping up. 

“Is that supposed to be his shoulder?” Ronnie questioned. He tilted his head down as he looked at you. A smile was spreading across your face as you nodded your head. 

“Yeah.” Your smile grew bigger as Ronnie lifted his hand, softly petting your hair. 

Ronnie couldn’t help but stare down at you. The way you looked up at him… you looked so happy. There was a moment that you two looked at each other before you sat up straighter, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

He continued to caress your hair as you rested your head against his chest again. 

“Each constellation has a story.” 

Ronnie pouted his lips as he watched you shut your eyes. You took a quick breath through your nose before you opened your eyes, looking back up at the stars. 

“Orion was a huntsman.” 

Ronnie watched as your face lit up, happy to share this with him. 

“There are different versions of his story and how he died.” Your eyes still set on the stars above you. 

“My favorite is with the scorpion.” You giggled to yourself, which caused Ronnie to smile down at you. 

“A scorpion was sent to kill him after he had bragged that he could kill any beast… The God’s weren’t too happy with that, so they taught him a lesson.” 

Ronnie watched as you blinked, still watching the dark sky. 

“The God’s placed both of them in the sky after that… It’s a never-ending chase between the two since they were put on opposite ends.” You chewed on your bottom lip for a moment. 

Ronnie couldn’t help but imagine how beautiful the stars looked if there was no light pollution. How he wanted to be the one to take you to wherever place that was… Knowing how happy you would be. Ronnie never thought he would enjoy anything like this before. Hell, he never imagined himself ever going on a picnic again… he was happy that you were the one that he got to do it with. 

“You can see Orion mostly during the cooler months…” You trailed off as you turned your head to look up at Ronnie again. 

“During the summertime, I’ll have to show you Scorpius.” 

Ronnie’s instinct was to smile down at you. Hearing that you would be with him for that long caused butterflies to flutter in his tummy again. He was happy hearing this… but he knew he wanted you around for longer than that. 

“It’s amazing… it takes up most of the sky.” You smiled up at him. 

“So which one is your favorite?” Ronnie barely paid attention as you pointed again towards the sky. He had to snap out of it before he followed the direction you pointed in. 

“Other than Orion? The Gemini.” You rested your hand over his thigh again. “Can you see the two bright stars next to each other?” You questioned. 

“Yup,” Ronnie responded. He leaned his head against yours as he saw the two stars twinkling down at you two. 

“Castor and Pollux.” 

Ronnie’s finger circled slowly around your arm as he inhaled your scent, feeling some sort of comfort from it. 

“Identical twins… Castor was mortal and died in battle. His immortal brother, Pollux, begged Zeus to immortalize him.” Your hand caressed his thigh back and forth. 

“So… Zeus put them both in the sky.” Your voice was low as it was full of excitement. 

Ronnie didn’t want to think about all the other times you explained these stories to other people, jealous that he didn’t hear them sooner. He just wanted to think about the fact that you were happy right now and that you were sharing it with him. 

“They’ve stayed by each other's side since then…” You trailed off as you turned your head to look back up towards Ronnie. 

“It’s good luck to see them next to each other.” You slowly blinked as your gaze was stuck on his lips.

“What if you only see one of them?” Ronnie whispered as he lifted his hand to your face, caressing your cheek with his thumb. 

“It’s not going to end well.” You took a shaky breath in as Ronnie moved his hand to tangle his fingers into your hair. 

“I’m glad to say that we’re safe tonight then…” Ronnie trailed off as he mumbled against your lips. 

He could feel your body relax as he placed his lips onto yours, kissing you softly. 

You sat up a little straighter as he adjusted his arm around you, placing his hand on your lower back. He could hear you softly moaning against his lips as he deepened the kiss. He pressed his hand against your lower back, pulling you against his chest. 

Another soft moan buzzed around his lips as he towered over you, causing you to lean back. Ronnie swiped his tongue over your lips as he guided your back to lie against the blanket. 

He only broke the kiss for a moment, lying down next to you as he held himself up by his elbow. He was desperate to press his lips against yours again, needing to taste you. 

Ronnie knew that there wouldn’t be a lot of nights like these, where it would just be you two. Where there was no stress. Where you two could just be together and do the things you missed the most. Where he could see you this happy and carefree, almost getting a glimpse of how you would be back during normal times. 

You two were simply on a date, enjoying each other's time together and there certainly weren't any zombies to worry about… Nope. Just you and him. The only thing that mattered. 

Ronnie felt chills spreading across his body as your hands rubbed his shoulders. He couldn’t help himself as he pressed his hips, digging his needing length against your hip. He thought he ruined the moment with this, but hearing a moan slip from your mouth caused him to buck his hips again. 

He could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt one of your hands trailing down his chest. You were slow with your movements as you went lower and lower, hovering over his stomach. It wasn’t long until you were working at the buttons of his pants. 

He chuckled against your lips as you struggled to unbutton them one-handed. He wrapped his hand around your wrist, swallowing it whole as he stopped you. He ripped his lips away from yours as he leaned his forehead against yours. 

“No…” He trailed off, watching as you were catching your breath. You sighed at your annoyance when he didn’t let go of your wrist. 

“I don’t want to rush it…” He leaned down to plant a soft kiss against your lips. “I want to take my time with you,” Ronnie whispered as he waited to get your reaction. 

“I want it to be special.” He tilted his head as he softly placed his lips against your neck. He could feel goosebumps spreading across your skin, telling him that you were willing to go at his speed. 

“O-Okay,” You stuttered. 

Ronnie finally released the grip on your wrist as his hand rested on your full hip, pressing his fingers in. He could hear you whimper at this as he kissed around your neck and down towards your collarbone. 

“I want you to look up at the stars,” He mumbled against your skin. “I want you to remember them.” He squeezed your hip one more time before he lifted his hand towards the neckline of your shirt. 

He tugged on your shirt, revealing more of your chest to his lips as he continued kissing. He kept his head down but lifted his eyes as he looked at you. He could see your eyelashes fluttering as you were trying to follow his wishes. You bit down on your lower lip, trying to stay quiet as you looked up towards the stars. 

He wished he could remember this moment forever… Seeing you unravel by the works of his lips, looking up at the thing you missed the most. He wanted you to feel like this for as long as you two were together. 

He wanted to make you feel special. 

“Ronnie…” A breathy moan slipped your mouth as his hand that was around your shirt was now tracing down your curves. 

He kept his eyes on you as he sat up, ripping his lips away from your skin. He sat upon his knees as he adjusted himself between your legs. 

He watched as you chewed on your bottom lip, watching as he set his hands on your knees. He pouted his lips as he looked down at his stomach, pulling out his shirt that was tucked in. He felt your eyes on him as he unbuttoned his uniform. His jaw clenched when he finally finished his task, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. 

“Take your jeans off,” Ronnie mumbled, feeling that spark sprouting in his chest again. Ronnie felt some sort of hunger coursing through his veins as he watched you follow his orders. You were quick to shimmy out of your jeans, Ronnie yanking them off when they were around your ankles. 

“Now your shirt.” He licked his lips. He could feel the pressure in his pants build as he watched you. You sat up, keeping eye contact with him. He watched as you bit down on your lip, slowly pulling the shirt over your head. 

Ronnie could feel his pulse quicken as he watched your hair fall against your skin. You licked your lips now as Ronnie wrapped his hands around your shoulders. He was gentle as he pushed you back towards the blanket. He couldn’t help but swallow the lump in his throat as he watched you all sprawled out for him. 

There was something changing in Ronnie as he looked down at you. Something that made him desperate for you. More confident in the way he approached you. Something that made him can’t be without you. It was something that he wasn’t used to. He needed you and he had absolutely no problem with it. 

Ronnie was lost in his thoughts until he saw goosebumps forming on your skin. Your body was reacting to the chilly air as a gust of wind picked up. This caused him to take off his shirt, leaning down to press his skin against yours. 

He clenched his jaw as he snaked one of his hands towards your folds, slipping past your panties. 

“Couldn’t wait any longer, I see,” Ronnie smirked down at you when he felt your juices already coating his fingers. He watched as your mouth hung open when his finger swirled around on your bundle of nerves. 

Ronnie couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched you react to his touch. You were already melting under him but the soft moans leaving your mouth told him that you felt the same.

You needed him just as much as he needed you. 

“Ronnie…”

He watched your chest rise and fall as your breath quickened with each swirl he took with his fingers. You reached out for him, intertwining your fingers into his hair. He could feel the pressure on his scalp as you pulled him closer to you, shoving your lips against his. 

He hummed against your lips as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. The kiss was sloppy, getting the corners of his mouth wet but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that he was able to take his time with you. That he had this moment with you. You two weren’t being rushed by the fear of being attacked by zombies or being walked in on. He was able to appreciate the curves on your body, the way you jumped a little when he circled on your clit  _ just right _ . 

“P-Please,” You stuttered again as you ripped apart from him. “Let me do you.” You pleaded as your thighs were starting to tremble. 

“No.” He picked up the rhythm of his fingers, making sure to hit every nerve ending he could. 

“I want to spoil you,” Ronnie mumbled as his other hand worked on your panties. He peeled back the fabric and dragged them against your skin as he slipped them off of you. He tossed it towards the growing pile of clothes. 

  
“I want to make you feel special.” Ronnie led his other hand towards your entrance, slipping a finger in and out, feeling your ridges around him. 

“F-Fuck…”

Ronnie clenched his jaw as he tried to stay focused on his task. Both of his hands worked on you as your body trembled underneath him. The sounds that were coming out of your mouth were dangerous as he bucked his hips again, pressing his length against the back of your thigh. 

All he could think about was how amazing you looked. Your eyes were shut as your hands roamed his shoulders, feeling as much of him as you could. The soft whimpers that were leaving your mouth were turning into loud and desperate moans. Ronnie would smirk to himself when your hands would tug on his pants, trying everything in your power to do something for him. 

“Stay still,” Ronnie mumbled through a chuckle as he swatted your hands away. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” You hissed through your teeth, getting frustrated. 

A shaky breath left your mouth as you arched your back with Ronnie adding another finger, pumping in and out. 

Ronnie pouted his lips as he watched you react like this. You moved your hands to your head, pulling at your hair. He grunted as he watched your body squirming underneath him as you moaned his name over and over. 

“Please…” You whimpered, grabbing at him again. 

“I need you,” 

Ronnie watched as you tried to open your eyes. A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows as you bit down on your lower lip. 

He cleared his throat as something snapped in him. He felt his hair hovering over his forehead as he pulled his hands away from you. He pouted his lips as he worked on his pants, finally freeing his aching length. He could still hear your pleas for him in his mind, desperate for him. 

He decided something at that moment that he would carry with him for a long time. 

He was going to give you everything you deserved and more. He was going to be the one to make you happy. 

His belt jingling as he yanked his pants off, tossing them to the side. He clenched his jaw again as he hovered over you, guiding his length to your entrance. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he dipped his head, resting his forehead against your shoulder. 

His rhythm was slow, letting you adjust to his size. He moaned against your skin as your hand reached for his hair. You were gently tugging at his scalp as you leaned your head against his. 

“F-Fuck…” Ronnie trailed off. He had his eyes closed, focusing on your ridges wrapped around him when he felt both of your hands in his hair. You whispered his name as you lifted his head up. He fluttered his eyes open, feeling awkward as you stared into his eyes. 

He could feel the butterflies in his tummy again as you rested on your elbows, bringing yourself up to him. His hips thrust a little faster as you placed your lips on his, slipping your tongue into his mouth. 

Ronnie couldn’t help but grunt into your mouth as he felt how close you were to him. You wrapped your leg around his waist tightly as you were now leaning against your hands. Ronnie felt your leg around his waist push him towards the side, flipping him over. 

He found his back against the blanket with you now riding him. He wanted to be annoyed, knowing that he wanted to make this night memorable. He wanted to take his time on your body, giving you the pleasure that you deserved. 

He was quick to let it go when a thought popped into his mind. You wanted to do the same thing to him. You wanted this night to be special also… 

A grunt ripped through his throat as he gripped your hips, guiding your movements as you moaned on top of him. He couldn’t help but watch your face as it twisted with pleasure. Your mouth hung open as your eyes were squeezed shut. 

Your hands were pressed against his chest, trying to get the leverage you needed to fasten the rhythm of your hips. Ronnie pressed his fingers in causing you to whimper. 

“Shit,” You whispered to yourself. 

Ronnie was still watching your face as you opened your eyes. You moaned again as your hands lifted off of his chest, reaching for his wrists. A wrinkle formed in between his eyebrows as he felt the grip around his right wrist grow tighter. He watched as you lifted his arm, sliding your grip to his fingers. 

He couldn’t help but thrust his hips up, causing you to squeal when you wrapped your lips around his fingers. He hissed through his teeth when he watched you lick your bitterness off of his fingers as you sucked. 

He couldn’t help but moan your name as you run your tongue along with his fingers, sending shivers down his spine. 

“You feel so good…” You whispered as you unwrapped your lips around his fingers. You were squeezing your eyes shut again when you lowered his hand to rest on your breast. 

He bit down on his bottom lip when he could feel it bouncing with your movements. He licked his lips as he tightened his hold on your breast. He shook his head, feeling like he was gripping too tight but figured it was okay since you were moaning his name. 

His other hand snaked its way to in between your folds, rubbing away at your clit with his thumb. You reacted by throwing your head back, moaning into the open sky. Ronnie could feel his teeth grinding against each other as he watched you. He watched as your tits bounced with each thrust you took on top of him. He felt your body quivering on top of him with each circle he took with his thumb. He could feel your walls around him clenching, telling him that you were close. 

He couldn’t help but notice the stars above you, lighting your body up for him. It gave him the perfect view as another grunt ripped through his chest. He watched as the thin layer of sweat glistened and highlighted the curves of your body as you moaned his name. 

“R-Ronnie… Please…” You whispered as you lowered your head. 

“I-I’m close…” 

Ronnie whispered your name, causing you to open your eyes. You licked your lips as you blinked down at him, fighting against how heavy your eyelids were from the pleasure. 

He felt his face turning red as he snapped his hips, causing your eyebrows to furrow. 

“Ronnie…” He could tell you were reaching your end as your face lightened up, riding him faster. 

“I’m here…” He groaned, feeling close to himself. 

“Y-Yes!” You stuttered as you squeezed your eyes shut. 

Ronnie could feel your walls pulsing around him as he snapped his hips, still circling around on your clit. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Ronnie hissed. “I’m gonna cum…” He trailed off watching as you nodded your head, struggling to sit up on your knees. You guided his length to your leg, watching as he spilled his seed. 

He was trying to catch his breath as he watched you lie down next to him. He was quick to wrap his arm around you, pulling you closer to him as he turned on his side. He stuck his nose into your hair, once again inhaling your scent. 

You hummed to yourself as you traced your finger alongside his collarbone. Ronnie watched as you turned your head to look up at him. A soft smile formed over his mouth as he leaned down to plant a kiss on your forehead. 

You smiled up at him before you leaned your head against his chest again, tracing circles around his sternum. 

Ronnie pouted out his lips as he turned towards the sky again. He was surprised when he could easily point out the constellations you taught him about earlier. His mind started to race as he thought over the events of tonight. 

He thought of how happy you seemed when you were telling him the stories behind the stars and why you loved looking at them so much. He could just imagine you as a little kid with the biggest smile on your face. 

He started to wonder if you went stargazing after your parents passed. Did you spend the weekends by yourself looking at the stars? How lonely you probably were after they left you… 

That’s when another thought hit him. 

What if you were ripped away from him like your parents were from you? What if he lost you? You being in another room made him uneasy, how would he react if the worst happened to you? 

He never expected to develop feelings for anyone, especially during a zombie apocalypse. How easy it would be to lose someone during these times. He would be lost without you, and that's what scared him the most. 

Before he met you, he was sure of what he was doing. Surviving. That’s all he had planned. 

The day he met you his priorities changed. 

He was looking out for both of you now, making sure you survived together.

Ronnie swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked down at you. You were still tracing on his skin, but you were staring up at the sky. He shook his head to himself, feeling the fear of losing you already. He took a deep breath as he tightened his arm around you, pulling you closer against his chest. 

He took a shaky breath in as he tried to control his nerves. He was trying his hardest to hide it from you but when you turned your head to look at him, it was like you could sense it. 

“You okay?” You whispered as a wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows. 

“Hm.” He nodded his head as he lifted his hand, stroking your cheek with his thumb. 

“Well,” You took a deep breath in as a soft smile formed over your mouth. “Thank you…” You trailed off. 

“For what?” Ronnie questioned, watching as you sat up on your elbow. 

“For tonight…” You smiled down at him. “It was the best date I’ve been on.” You leaned forward, planting your lips on his. It was a soft kiss as you scooted closer to him. 

Ronnie knew he was screwed. From the moment he met you he was fixated on you. It could be dangerous during these times. Knowing how easy you could be ripped away from him. How easy his happiness could tumble… 

The important thing to him was that you were with him now. That you were in his arms, which made him the happiest man in this world filled with the undead… 

He was going to hold onto that for as long as he could. He was going to hold onto you. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> I hope you guys take this chapter and take a look outside at the stars!!!
> 
> twitter/insta: spookydal_  
> tiktok: spookydal  
> gmail: spookydal8


	8. Mutual feelings

Officer Ronnie Peterson. 

You remembered the second moment you saw him, immediately feeling some sort of connection towards him. The first moment was mostly you noticing his police uniform… something that sparked interest in you. 

He stood there as you were catching your breath, wondering if he was going to help you or not. He had his weapon at the ready, wanting to be your knight in shining armor but you could tell that he was shell shocked when you were able to take care of yourself. 

You thought it was cute, really. How shy and timid he was. How nervous he was when he asked you to go back to the station with him. 

He was just as cute on the ride back. You could tell he couldn’t take his eyes off of you, turning his head every so often as he swerved the steering wheel back and forth, avoiding the zombies in the streets. You hummed along to the song he played for you, hearing music for the first time in a while. 

That first night was very memorable for you. Not only did you find yourself a new kick-ass partner… but you also found that he had soft lips. Something you could definitely get used to. 

There was a moment in your mind where you could see Ronnie as your apocalypse friends with benefits… but that moment passed quickly when you found yourself thinking about him all the time. It wasn’t like you to act this way… 

You would catch yourself getting little glimpses of him, making sure he was still near you. Thinking about him non-stop, wondering if you would still know each other if everything was back to normal. Would he still be interested in you? Asking you if it was okay to kiss you? 

That right there was enough to make your heart melt. 

But still. When the zombies started roaming the earth, finding a boy toy was on the bottom of your list. Ronnie threw everything out of whack, unfortunately. 

The first hookup came and went… but when you found yourself comfortable in his arms as you laid next to him? You knew you were in trouble. This man was becoming more and more important to you and it was starting to get scary. 

He worried about your well being and stayed by your side, which you couldn’t complain about. Even if he was just across the room talking to Cliff, you would catch yourself looking at him. Wondering what his favorite movies were. What was he like before the apocalypse? Would your paths still have crossed? 

You really hoped so. 

You falling for Ronnie was a shock at first. You got over it fairly quickly, though. 

When he asked you out on a date… That’s when you started to realize how much you felt for the guy. You found yourself excited and nervous, hoping not to say anything stupid. Wondering if he would regret asking you, or if it was going to be awkward if he realized he didn’t in fact like you… 

He was your type of guy though. He wasn’t the one to play mind games with you. He showed you he cared for you and wasn’t shy about it. He paid attention to the little details, remembering that you missed star gazing. Bonus points in your book. 

What was more important to you was that he was interested in why you loved it so much. He was attentive to not only your stories but to your body that night. You found yourself pining over him as you remembered that night, playing it over and over again in your mind. 

He wanted to take his time with you and you knew why. There wouldn’t be a lot of opportunities to be together like that. To forget all of your worries and just simply be together. 

You liked how special he made it and he did it just for you… Something you weren’t used to from guys. 

You still found yourself scared of how you felt, knowing how much you liked him. It was a difficult time to get attached to someone, especially when he could be ripped away from you so easily… but you didn’t want to think about that. 

“Ready to go?” Ronnie’s deep voice shook you from your thoughts. 

“Yeah.” You took a sharp breath in as you looked over to him. 

You two were standing next to the door ready to walk towards the car. You were running low on medical supplies so you and Ronnie were headed to the hospital. You were hoping to score some items, stocking up for you and your new roommates. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you looked up at him, reminding you of your date last night. The way he held onto you as you explained the constellations. The way he gently kissed your forehead, further proving to you how sweet he was. 

Every time the tower of the man looked down at you, you felt butterflies in your tummy. You haven’t felt that way about someone in a very long time. He meant a lot to you… 

“Let’s go,” Ronnie mumbled down to you, placing his hand on your lower back. 

You could feel your heart skip a beat, feeling ridiculous. You slept next to him every night, for fucks sake. Holding onto each other for dear life as he hummed you to sleep. It was different outside the break room, though. It was almost like a reminder to yourself… that whatever you two had was real. 

You enjoyed it. 

You gripped your axe as you two quietly made it over to the patrol car, managing to sneak past the surrounding zombies. 

“I only worked the floor for a couple of weeks…” You trailed off as you looked out the car window, watching the undead pass by as he drove. 

“Do you miss it?” You could sense him looking over to you with his question. 

“All the time.” Your voice was low when you felt his hand grabbing yours. Your heart once again skipped a beat, smiling to yourself. 

You licked your lips, flashing your smile over to him as you turned your head. 

His soft smile had you melting in your seat as you squeezed his hand, intertwining your fingers with his. 

“I can show you around,” you felt your cheeks starting to ache as the smile stayed on your face.    
  


“Okay,” He smiled over to you again before he turned his head back towards the road. 

You felt his thumb stroking your hand as he focused on driving, making you look over to him. You studied him, counting the beauty marks on his face. 

You almost finished counting them when he brought the car to a stop. You finally turned your head away from him, once again looking out the window. You were at the back of the building, noticing how empty everything looked around it. 

Your eyes shifted over towards Ronnie. He was leaning forward in his seat trying to get a good look at the bricked wall. 

“Ever came through this entrance?” You questioned. 

“I’m afraid not.” He muttered over, pouting his lips. 

“We go through that door,” You pointed your finger. “It’s a long tunnel that will lead us to the main part of the hospital.” 

When he nodded his head, you grabbed your axe and opened your door. You couldn’t help but imagine Ronnie visiting you while you worked. He would stop by to check on you while he was out patrolling around the town. You could imagine your co-workers telling you how cute you two were together… 

Ronnie was right behind you as you walked towards the door, glancing behind your shoulder every now and again. You took a deep breath, gripping your axe in preparation for whatever was waiting for you on the other side.

“Hm.” you hummed to yourself. 

You were greeted with nothing as you finally walked through the door. 

“Everything okay?” Ronnie stood by your side as he whispered his question. 

“Uh, yeah.” You nodded your head, still looking around. 

You just assumed you would have to put up a fight when you got in… guess not. You took a deep breath through your nose as you started walking. Your mind wandered, remembering how creepy this tunnel was. It was barely lit from the tiny windows built into the walls. Even before the undead showed up, you didn’t like it down here. The only reason you felt a sense of security was because Ronnie was walking right next to you. 

You continued to be on high alert as you led him towards the stairs, quietly walking up towards the sixth floor. 

No zombies on the stairs either… What was going on?

“This was where I worked.” Your voice was low as you looked around your old unit, making sure you two were alone. 

As you were looking around, you caught Ronnie smiling to himself as he got a sense of your past. You had to bite down on your lip to hide the smile on your face as you grabbed his hand. You took a step forward, leading him towards the medication room. Butterflies formed in your tummy when you felt his hand squeezing yours. 

You let go of his hand when you stood in front of the med room, punching in the numbers on the keypad to get in. You knew it would be hard to get supplies from the hospital but only a few people would be able to get in here. 

“Shit.” Your hand immediately shot up to your nose, trying your best to block whatever smell you walked into. 

“Looks like someone didn’t make it,” Ronnie muttered over to you as the door shut behind him. 

“Hm.” You hummed to yourself as you found the source of the foul smell. 

There was a corpse in the corner of the room with the head severed off. You squinted your eyes as you took a step closer, noticing the scrubs the body was wearing. You couldn’t help the gut feeling that you knew this person. You took another step closer, noticing nothing but frayed blonde hair attached to the head a few inches away from the body. It was face down, not giving a lot of detail to you. 

“Do you know them?” Ronnie questioned as he was stepping closer alongside you. 

You took a deep breath as you brought your foot out, slowly turning the head over. 

“Lauren.” 

Fucking bitch. 

Lauren was another nurse on the unit with you before everything went down. Sure, she was good at what she did but she managed to flirt with every guy in the meantime. 

She was notorious for flirting with men, especially if they weren’t single. She didn’t care if they were just dating or married for twenty years. 

“Were you two close?” Ronnie questioned, placing his hand on your lower back again as he tried to comfort you. 

Lauren would be the type to sink her nails in, running the men down slowly but surely. She usually got what she wanted too… but you knew she wouldn’t with Ronnie. 

You knew if Ronnie would visit you at work, he would avoid her at all costs. He would make it clear to her that he wasn’t interested. He would reject her in his own way, being sweet about it. 

“Not really,” You looked over to Ronnie as you bit down on your bottom lip. 

You two stared at each other for a moment before you shook your head, remembering your mission. 

“I’ll be quick.” You walked over to the medication dispenser, punching in another code. 

You dug through your scrub pockets, grabbing a folded reusable bag you brought with you. You licked your lips before grabbing some of the medications you thought would be useful. When you were done with that you walked over to the wall, grabbing some supplies. You stocked up on the items you used on Cliff and threw the bag over your shoulder. 

“Ready?” You looked over to Ronnie, noticing he was watching your every move. 

“Yup.” 

He adjusted his grip on his machete, slowly opening the door as he looked around. The coast was clear as he held open the door for you. 

“Let’s head back.” You whispered over to him. You watched him nodding his head as he adjusted the glasses on his face. 

You two were quiet as you made your way over to the stairs, heading back down to the creepy tunnel. It wasn’t like before at all, though. You two weren’t alone anymore. 

You could hear the moans and groans of zombies growing louder, echoing down the tunnel as you two were getting ready. 

Even though you were expecting it, it all happened so fast.

You could feel Ronnie’s grip around your arm as he yanked you towards him, pulling you out of the way. He managed to bring you out of arm's reach of one of the zombies that were trying to get you.

“Watch out!” Ronnie shouted, already swinging his machete towards the zombie who had their eyes on you. 

There was a split second where you watched him. You had to shake yourself out of your gaze, needing to forget at that moment that he saved you. You needed to forget, just at this moment that you were utterly grateful for him. 

You took a sharp breath in as you tossed your bag onto the floor, gripping your axe tight. It wasn’t long until you were hitting the neck of the next zombie that was coming for you. 

It was almost like a movie, fighting in slow motion. The dust pouring out of the necks of every zombie you and Ronnie took down. You could almost hear badass music playing in the background as an audience watched you two. 

“Shit!” You hissed through your teeth, feeling yourself getting pulled in the other direction. One of the zombies had a tight grip as they grabbed your arm, trying their best to pull you towards them. 

You could sense Ronnie’s panic as he looked over to you, finding out if you needed any help. But just like when you met, you could take care of yourself. 

You lifted your leg, kicking the zombie in the stomach. This caused them to release their grip on you, stumbling backward until they fell on the floor. Ronnie’s grunts filled your ears and caused your skin to spark on fire as you swung your axe, finishing the job as you went for the head. 

There was one left by the time you stood up, looking over to Ronnie. He was busy beating his machete into one of the necks of the undead, that he didn’t notice the last one heading over to him. Your eyes widened for a moment before you took a few steps, stepping in front of Ronnie. You were the new focus as the groans became more aggressive. They only reminded you of Ronnie’s grunts on the rooftop last night. Just how perfect your date was. 

How perfect he was.

You knew this wasn’t the time to have your mind preoccupied as you kicked the last one, pushing him back against the adjacent wall. You couldn’t help the feeling you’ve had since last night. Something you haven’t felt in a very long time. You swung your axe as you pictured Ronnie in your mind, smiling down at you as you sat on that rooftop. The only reason you came back to reality was due to the dust spilling onto your face as you separated the head from the body. 

“Are you alright?” Ronnie set his machete down, gripping your arms as he pulled you closer to him. He was eager with his question, showing his worry for you.

You nodded your head as you wiped the dust off of your lips with the back of your hand. You tossed your axe on the ground, joining his machete as you looked up at him. You two were staring at each other trying to catch your breath. 

You watched as his nostrils flared, trying his best to calm down. His hair was out of place since he was just flopping around. His lips started to pout as his grip on your arms grew tighter, pulling you against his chest. You watched as he clenched his jaw, having some sort of hunger you never saw in him. 

You were embarrassed by the moan that slipped your mouth when he pressed his lips against yours, kissing you deeply. He pushed your arms, turning you around to push your back against the nearest wall. 

Over time you could feel Ronnie come out of his skin, not being so shy with you anymore. At first, he was gentle and felt like he needed to ask you permission to kiss him. He held onto you like a fragile piece of glass, careful not to shatter you. Now he was taking what he wanted and it got you excited. 

He pressed his hips into yours, shoving you against the wall as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. His tongue swiped over your bottom lip before he lifted his hand to your jaw. A grunt ripped through his throat as he squeezed your jaw, making your mouth hang open. 

You could feel the growing pressure in his uniform pants, causing your body to heat up in need of him. He swiped his tongue over your bottom lip before releasing his hold on your jaw. His hands were slow as they traveled down your body, 

“Take these off,” Ronnie muttered as his hands were tugging at your pants. 

His words made you drip with pleasure as he was coming out of his shell more. He was comfortable, showing his desire for you. 

You were of course, quick to follow his command, showing him that you loved this side of him. You didn’t want to give him any reason to hold back anymore. 

When you were done with your task you watched as his hands worked on his pants, tugging them down to rest on his mid-thighs. You were mesmerized by the sight of him, never getting used to his size and beauty. You moaned as he bent down, wrapping his arms around your thighs. You bit down on your lip as he picked you up, sliding your back against the wall. 

“Fuck, Ronnie…” you trailed off, a sense of impatience coming over you.

He barely touched you and you were ready for him. You couldn’t wait any longer, knowing that he wanted you just as badly. 

“I can’t get you out of my head.” He grunted as he thrust his hips, pushing his length through your folds. 

He moved his hips slowly, making sure you adjusted to his size. You couldn’t help but run your fingers through his hair, gripping tightly as you moaned loudly. 

“It’s all I think about…” He trailed off, lifting his head. He pressed his lips against yours again, shutting off your not-so-quiet moans. 

As your walls stretched around him, he picked the rhythm up of his hips. He wasn’t waiting until you adjusted anymore. He was snapping his hips, causing his skin to slap against yours. You could feel that familiar pressure in your lower abdomen build up as he pulled away from the kiss. 

He was in a staring contest with you as his eyebrows were low, grunting every now and again. You could feel his right arm unwrapping around your leg, moving his hand up to your face. He was rough as he wiped the dust off of your face, still keeping the pace of his hips. He moaned your name over and over as he wiped your face a few more times, making sure all the dust was cleared off of your face. 

“That’s better,” Ronnie grunted as his arm was once again wrapped around your leg, keeping your place against the wall. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” He hissed through his teeth, shaking his head as he got frustrated. 

He groaned to himself as he slowed his hips, slipping out of your folds. He grunted as he set your feet down on the ground, hands working to grab your shoulders. 

“Turn around,” He ordered again, twisting you around. 

You swallowed a lump in your throat as you faced the wall, feeling his hands work on your body to bend at your waist. His hand caressed the small of your back as he found the position that best pleased him. 

You squeezed your eyes shut when he once against slipped through your folds. You two moaned loudly, feeling him rub against your ridges from a different angle. It wasn’t long until he found his quick pace again, causing the noises of you together to echo through the tunnel. 

Your fingernails were scratching against the wall, trying to hold onto something. Your eyes rolled towards the back of your head, feeling him from this new angle. You were already starting to lose yourself but when he moaned your name, you couldn’t handle it anymore. 

You lowered one of your hands down towards your slick folds, rubbing tight circles around your clit. 

“ _ Shit- _ ” you dropped your head, watching as your legs trembled with each thrust he took. 

You shut your eyes for a moment, paying attention to the building pressure in your abdomen. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, trying to suppress the moans ripping through your chest. His loud grunts filled your ears as you found your hand being yanked away from your folds.

Your eyes shot open, trying to figure out what was going on. Ronnies hand was wrapped around your wrist, shoving your hand against the wall. 

“Only I can do that…” He leaned his head over, whispering loudly in your ear. 

You felt your eyes grow heavy with his words, his rough hands running across your body. His hand slid across your arm, down your chest and stomach, and finally dipping his fingers in your juices. He grunted at this, noticing how wet you were from him. 

“Ronnie…” You trailed off, not knowing how much longer you would be able to last. 

You were still on some high from your date last night, knowing how well he treated your body. The zombies you fought together and now this… You were overstimulated. 

“P-Please,” You stuttered, not really knowing what you were asking for. 

You could feel his chin resting on top of your shoulder as he pressed his lips against your ear, whispering your name to you. This made you scratch at the wall in front of you, needing anything to keep you grounded. 

“What do you need?” Ronnie whispered, still snapping his hips against you. 

You could feel your ass shaking with each thrust he took, not making it easy for you. 

“I need y-you…” You whimpered as you dropped your head again, watching as his hand worked on you. 

“I’m here… I’m here…” He whispered in your ear, his finger gaining speed as he continued to rub your bundle of nerves. 

You could feel yourself approaching that sense of relief as his hair tickled the side of your face. He was grunting in your ear as you could feel yourself twitching around him. 

You lost all control of your body at that point. You couldn’t help but bend at the waist, wanting to fold yourself in half with the crashing feeling that came over you. Your mouth hung open as breathy moans escaped your lips as he didn’t let up on your clit. 

“F-Fuck,” He whimpered in your ear. 

You could hear the tile in front of you as you scratched away, feeling your entire body on fire. 

“Hm…” You hummed to yourself as his hips snapped harder, trying to chase his high. 

“I’m gonna-” 

“Wait!” You lifted your head, grabbing at his wrist. You were still coming down from your high as his hips slowed to a stop. 

You took a sharp inhale, trying to gather your thoughts as you pushed him off of you. 

“What-” He was confused as you turned around, keeping your eyes on him as you slowly dropped down to your knees. 

“I want to feel you…” You licked your lips, finally looking towards his throbbing length. You dragged your finger across him, playing with your cum all over him. 

“I want to taste you.” You looked up at him as you guided his length towards your mouth, licking him slowly. 

Your cum filled your mouth, causing bitterness to fill your tastebuds. 

“S-Shit…” Ronnie trailed off as his hands found their way into your hair. He was gentle as he intertwined his fingers, softly tugging at your hair. 

You could tell he didn’t want to hurt you as you began to bob your head. You swirled your tongue around him as you felt him hitting the back of your throat, making yourself gag every so often. 

You were quick to match the speed his hips were once going at, knowing you yanked him away from his own high. This caused him to grip your hair a little tighter, guiding your head as you swallowed him over and over. His voice filled your ears as he moaned your name. 

You found yourself gagging around him when he leaned forward, grabbing at the wall in front of him. You could smile, knowing he was trying his best to keep himself level-headed as you placed your hand on the back of his thigh. You moaned around him, pulling him closer towards you. 

This caused a grunt to rip through his chest as you felt his hips moving back and forth, gathering the friction he was seeking. When he stuttered your name, you knew he was close, gripping at your scalp harder and he moaned over and over. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” He hissed through his teeth, bucking his hips further down your throat as he pulsated around you. You could start to feel his warm cum dripping down your throat as he whispered profanities. 

You took a deep breath through your nose as you slipped him out of your mouth, licking his slit to make sure you got every last drop. 

He was still leaning against the wall when he was catching his breath. You were surprised when his hands wrapped around your arms, pulling you up to your feet. 

Butterflies were fluttering in your tummy as he pressed his lips against yours once again, slipping his tongue into your mouth. The kiss was passionate, almost like he didn’t want to let you go. 

“Ronnie…” You whispered, pulling your lips apart from him. 

“Yeah…” He leaned his forehead against yours as he cleared his throat. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you either…” You mumbled, watching as he looked down at you. 

  
A soft smile formed over his full lips as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing you against his chest. 

“Really?” He whispered. 

“Hm.” You nodded your head, smiling up at him. 

Your heart skipped a beat when he chuckled down at you, pulling you closer to him. 

“Well,” You took a sharp breath in. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” You licked your lips. 

Officer Ronnie Peterson… 

He was the reason that you found yourself smiling all the time. He was the reason you were happy. He was the reason that you looked forward to the next day and the day after that.

The reason you were going to keep fighting through these trying times. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think? 
> 
> i love you guys! stay safe and healthy and I'll see you guys next time! 
> 
> BTC stickers: https://www.redbubble.com/people/spookydal/shop  
> tiktok: spookydal  
> insta/twitter: spookydal_  
> gmail: spookydal8


	9. Warning sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning my little Ronnie fans!! How are we feeling? 
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter you know that this Ronnie smut is about to change your life... Have fun ;)
> 
> -Dal

Ronnie was used to giving orders. As a police officer, he had to have some sort of voice. Making arrests, processing perps, even when someone was getting out of line. He knew when to be stern with someone. 

But this? This wasn’t something he was used to. 

“Be quiet.” He hissed into your ear. “Or Mindy and Cliff will hear.” 

Ronnie dipped his head towards your neck, slowly leaving wet sloppy kisses down to your collarbone. The finger that was swirling around on your clit, seemed to love to tease you as it circled at a faster pace.

This was certainly a new way to start your night together. 

It was weird. You two seemed to usually wake up at the same time. The only difference today was that you woke up earlier than normal… So you two decided to spend your free time doing something you both enjoyed…

He watched as your body squirmed under him, biting down on your lip to suppress your moans. He himself was having a hard time,  _ especially _ when your eyes would roll back when he hit a certain spot. He had to bite his tongue as he watched his favorite person unraveling at the work of his hands. 

It was a cinematic masterpiece. 

“Ronnie,” A breathy moan slipped your lips as your hands lifted up to his shoulders. 

He could feel your nails sinking in, trying to keep yourself grounded. 

“I know,” He muttered, continuing to kiss around your collarbone. “I know…” 

He felt your chest stutter as you took a shaky breath in, pulling him closer towards you. You were doing that a lot lately, even in your sleep. He didn’t complain, though, he liked it when you did that. 

“Shh,” Ronnie reminded you when you let out another moan. His breath hitting against your chest, causing your body to react in chills. “It’s like you want them to hear you.” He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, knowing this was all new to him. 

He found himself wanting more of you, doing things he would never do before. He was more comfortable with you, taking what he wanted… which was you. He wasn’t shy anymore. Not as he was pressing his hips into your thigh, ordering you to quiet down. 

You were having a hard time focusing when he didn’t let up on your clit. He wanted to test your limits as he dipped his finger in, pumping at a slow rate. He couldn’t help but bite down on his bottom lip, watching as you squeezed your eyes shut. He felt your grip on your shoulder grow tighter as your mouth hung open. 

“Hm…” Ronnie hummed, watching as you whimpered with every pump his finger took. 

“F-Fuck,” you stuttered, finally able to form words. 

“I have an idea,” Ronnie added another finger. This caused you to whimper, fluttering your eyes open to look up at him. 

He could feel your legs trembling around him as he continued with his slow rhythm, focused on how your ridges felt against his fingertips. 

“Is that right?” You gasped, trying your hardest to get through your question. 

One of your hands made its way to his chest, gripping at the front of his black t-shirt now. He couldn’t help but shake his head down at you as another moan ripped through your throat. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled to himself, pumping his fingers faster as he spoke. 

Another whimper from under him as he leaned his head down again, planting soft kisses along your jawline. 

“I want to try something actually…” he trailed off between kisses. 

“Hm,” You were squirming again, he couldn’t tell if you were actually listening. 

Ronnie smiled against your skin, planting one last kiss on you before he lifted himself up on his knees. He watched as a wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows, wondering where he was going. He chuckled to himself again, slowly slipping his fingers out of you. He watched as your body twitched as he lifted his fingers to his mouth. 

He watched as you licked your lips, sitting up to get a better look at him. 

He was slow as he shoved his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around as he let you fill his taste buds. He continued to suck on his fingers when you managed to shimmy out of the rest of your remaining clothes. He loved how eager you were, practically ripping your clothes off as you crawled over to him. 

He watched as your tongue slid across your lips as you pressed your hands against his chest. Your hands were quick to start roaming over him, sliding them lower and lower. You bit down on your bottom lip, failing to stifle your moan as his fingers slid out of his mouth. He brought one of his hands to your hips, gripping tightly as he looked down at your hands. Your fingers were working on his pants, taking your time slowly unbuttoning them. You licked your lips again before you tilted your head up towards him, pressing your lips against his firmly. 

Your moans buzzed against his lips as his free hand snuck behind him, slowly reaching into his back pocket. He could feel you smiling to yourself once your fingers softly unzipped his pants. You were so focused on your task, you barely noticed Ronnie gripping your wrists tightly. He had to be quick before you figured out what he was doing. 

Ronnie slid his tongue against yours as he tried to picture the item in his hand. It took him a moment before he was able to open the item, moving your arms behind you. He could feel you hesitate before you pulled away from the kiss. He watched as a wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows, quietly questioning him. 

It wasn’t until you heard the soft click, binding your wrists together when you finally spoke. 

“What are you doing?” You whispered over to him, trying to move your wrists apart. 

Ronnie couldn’t help but smirk down at you when he heard the clinking metal. He could tell you figured what was going on as you squinted up at him. 

“Well shit,” You bit your lower lip up at him. Ronnie could feel the pressure in his pants growing as you walked a little closer to him on your knees. 

“It’s about time you pulled these out,” You smirked up at him. 

Ronnie smirked down at you as he wrapped his arms around you. He couldn’t help but hum to himself as he grunted, pulling you both up to your feet. 

He took a moment to study you, taking a step back. He watched as you bit down on your bottom lip as your face turned red. You were shy as you shifted where you stood, almost like this was the first time he was really looking at you. He licked his lips when he focused on your curves, taking in all the beauty from it. Your hair fell over your face as you lowered your head, staring down at your feet. 

This was also something Ronnie wasn’t used to. Your confidence was something that reeled him in, giving him a taste of you. You were quick to show him that you could defend yourself, almost like you were reminding him that you didn’t need him. 

You being shy in front of him was something that left him wanting more. Sure, it was all new to him but he liked it. You were comfortable with him, showing your vulnerability. 

You lifted your head when he softly whispered your name, moving the hair out of your face. He licked his lips as he pointed his finger behind him, pointing in the direction of a table.

“Sit,” He swallowed the lump in his throat knowing this was new territory for him. 

You tilted your head to the side, eyes following the direction of his finger. There wasn’t much left in the breakroom from before. It was mostly converted into a bedroom with little to nothing from it being an actual breakroom. The table was the only thing left, pushed up against the wall next to the door. 

Ronnie watched you carefully, taking a few steps around him as you approached the table. You took a shaky breath in as you turned around, slowly boosting yourself to take a seat on the desk. 

He was slow as he took a few steps forward. He pouted his lips as he stood in between your legs. He watched your skin react in chills as he slid his finger up your thigh. Your bottom lip trembled as you tilted your head up towards the ceiling. He could tell you were quickly unraveling at the work of his hands again, desperately trying to calm yourself down. 

His other hand was quick to grab your jaw, directing you to look at him. A soft moan slipping your lips as you blinked up at him. 

“R-Ronnie,” your voice cracked as you stuttered, muttering his name. 

He leaned over, planting a soft kiss against your lips before dipping his head lower. He was on a mission, making sure he would kiss every inch of you. He knew the extra time you two had was to his advantage as he kissed down your neck and around your collarbone. Yours rolled your hips, adjusting your legs around him. He could tell you were trying to find any sort of friction on your clit as he was now kissing your other collar. 

He couldn’t explain the feeling he got when he watched your hips bucking against the table. It was almost jealousy, knowing you shouldn’t be the one to do that. He sought it as his job, needing to be the one to bring pleasure to you. It wasn’t going to work with him if you kept doing that…

He awkwardly crouched over, now kissing around your full breasts. He felt your chest fluttering with your quick breaths. You whined every time his tongue would swipe over your nipples, causing him to pebble when the cool air hit against them. 

The jealousy continued to take over him as you rolled your hips again, causing one of your moans to fill the air around you. This caused him to stop mid-kiss, shifting his eyes up at you. 

“I know…” you whimpered. “I’ll be quiet.” you licked your lips, nodding down at him. “I’ll be good… I promise.” you sounded eager.

“Glad to hear that,” Ronnie smirked up at you before he went back to his task. 

He lowered himself to his knees as he kissed around your tummy and down your thighs. He ran his hands up and down your arms, reminding you that he would take care of you. He could feel you shiver against his touch as his hands now gripped your hips. You were quick to gasp when he pulled you closer to the edge of the table. 

Ronnie released your hips when you were at his desired position. His hands then slid down your thighs and rested on your knees. You were taking a deep breath, trying to prepare yourself for his next move. 

He sloppily slid his tongue across his lips as he gripped your knees. You were arching your back, putting your glistening folds on display for him. 

“So impatient…” He trailed off as he licked his lips again. 

He could tell you were trying your best to hide your whimpers from not only him but everyone else in the station. He moaned against you, causing your body to jerk in every direction as his tongue slid back and forth over your bundle of nerves. 

Ronnie couldn’t help but grunt, hearing your moans fill his ears. He knew he should be worried that Cliff or Mindy might hear but he didn’t give a shit right now, not while he was burying his face into you. 

He could feel you lean back, catching yourself with your chained hands against the table. Another loud moan ripped through your throat as he bobbed his head, rubbing his nose against your clit now. 

“ _ Fuck, _ baby,” your voice cracked as you lifted your leg, resting it over his shoulder. 

Ronnie felt something spark in him at your new name for him. He almost felt like something was taking over him as he gripped your thigh around him. He sunk his fingers in as he picked up the rhythm of his tongue causing you to moan his name.

“Baby…” You trailed off as the metal chain filled his ears. 

He knew it was killing you, not being able to touch him. He knew all you wanted to do was run your hands through his hair as he took the time on you, making sure he licked every part of you. 

Ronnie was so lost in your moans, he almost forgot you two weren’t alone. When you moaned his name louder than he wanted, he lifted his head to look at you. Your back was arched, breasts out in the open, bouncing with each deep breath you took. Your face was flushed, trying your hardest to calm down. 

“Baby,” Ronnie licked his lips as he stood on his feet again. He watched as you bit down on your lip, lifting your eyes as he now stood over up. It was obvious you both felt something when you called each other that.

“You’re not keeping your promise,” Ronnie took a shaky breath in as he saw the way you looked up at him. 

Your eyes were full of lust, desperate for him to touch you again. He watched as you looked up at him, trying your best to scoot yourself closer to the edge of the table. 

“I’ll be better,” you pouted your lips, hoping he wouldn’t change his mind. “Please,” You looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Please, baby…” 

He could tell you were ready to argue with him, trailing off when your eyes watched his hands work on his pants. He licked his lips as you swallowed a lump in your throat, watching as he kicked his pants off. You watched his bouncing length as he took a step forward, leaning over you. 

You lifted your eyes as he pressed his forehead against yours. He heard you took a shaky breath in as his hand slid up and down his length. You gulped at the noise of his skin slapping against his own, sitting up straighter as you stared into his eyes. 

He almost couldn’t believe it. He had to shake his head as he pressed his lips against yours, kissing you deeply. How was he so lucky? How was it that you were just as crazy for him as he was for you? 

“Fuck,” Ronnie muttered as he pushed himself past your folds. He was growing impatient just standing there. He couldn’t make you wait anymore, not when you were batting your eyelashes up at him. 

“Shit,” You hissed through your teeth. 

One of his hands held your lower back, keeping you in place as the other hand gripped your thigh. He grunted as he lifted your leg. He could feel his eyes grow heavy with pleasure as he rolled his head back and forth over your forehead. 

He watched as your face twisted with pleasure, trying your hardest not to make a sound. You were trying not to disappoint him, which made him smirk down at you. He lifted his head off of your forehead, swiping his tongue over your lips as he picked up the pace of his hips. 

Right on cue, you threw your head back, squeezing your eyes shut. Ronnie lifted your leg higher, hearing the moans pouring out of your mouth again. He bit down on his lip letting your noises fill his ears. It brought him some sort of satisfaction knowing he could make you feel like this, slowly losing yourself as he snapped his hips against yours. 

The leg he was lifting up wrapped around his waist, pushing him closer to you. He couldn’t help the grunt ripping through his throat as he pouted his lips. He would never get used to your tight walls stretching around him. 

“Baby,” You whimpered, trying to break free of the cuffs again. 

“Those are staying on,” Ronnie chuckled as his grip around your leg loosened, bringing it up to your jaw. 

He pressed his fingers, letting your mouth hang open. He swiped his tongue over your lips, causing a moan to vibrate around him. 

A sense of impatience took over him as he grunted into your open mouth. He snapped his hips once again, wondering if that would satisfy him… 

He grunted again when it didn’t. He needed something else… something to make you feel better… to drive you over the edge. 

Ronnie took a shaky breath in, releasing his hold on your back and jaw. He groaned as he slipped out of your cunt, not wanting to leave. He watched as you looked up at him with a wrinkle in between your eyebrows. 

He knew you were confused when he pulled you on your feet. He was quick to plant a kiss on your lips as he placed his hands over your hips, turning you around. You moaned quietly as you were now bending over the table, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

Ronnie could feel his length twitch as he took a step closer to you, hands gripping your hips as he licked his lips. His breath hitched as he snapped his hips forwards, slipping into you again. He could hear the table hitting against the wall with each thrust he took. 

He pressed his fingers into your hips causing you to whimper against his grip. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hands now slid across your body, his new grip around your arms. 

He stuttered profanities as he looked down at your bounded wrists, hands reaching out behind you. You were trying your hardest to touch him, to bring you closer to him. It almost broke his heart. He was barely in your reach, struggling to close those last few inches. 

This caused a grunt to rip through his throat, gripping your arms tighter. He couldn’t stand the space between you either as he shook his head to himself. He was careful not to hurt you as he yanked on your arms, pressing your chest against his back. Your thighs were still hitting against the table as he picked up the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Your hands were scratching at his skin as your legs started to tremble. You moaned with each breath you took, rolling your head back to rest on his shoulder. That’s when Ronnie turned his head to watch you as you squeeze your eyes shut. You were biting down on your bottom lip, failing again as moans slipped past your teeth. He could see a thin layer of sweat forming on your skin as you continued to scratch at him. 

“Baby,” He whispered loudly in your ear. 

He watched as you lifted your eyebrows, moaning at the sound of his voice. 

“Fuck,” Ronnie stuttered as he snapped his hips. 

His skin slapping against yours joined the noises of the table tapping against the wall. He couldn’t care about that anymore. Not when he was watching you like this. Feeling your skin react in chills when he whispered in your ear, calling you his baby… it was the only thing that mattered to him at that moment. 

“P-Please…” you trailed off, turning your head towards him. You looked over to him through your heavy eyelids. 

“What is it?” Ronnie planted a kiss on your lips, snapping his hips harder.

“I need you to touch me,” Your eyes fluttered as a moan slipped past your lips again. 

Ronnie kissed your lips again before lifting one of his hands to your mouth. 

“Open,” He hissed. 

He shoved two of his fingers into your mouth when you obeyed his orders. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as you swirled your tongue around, your spit sliding down his fingers.

Ronnie grunted again as he slipped his fingers out, lowering his hand to your folds. He was quick as he drew tight circles around your clit, your loud moans telling him this was exactly what you wanted. 

Your moans were getting louder as he continued to swirl his fingers around. He grunted as he snapped his hips along with the rhythm of his hand, pressing his lips against yours again. 

You were almost on the verge of screaming so he had to stop you. You moaned against his lips, sending vibrations throughout his body. 

He could tell you were close when your legs were starting to give out, folding yourself over the table. You broke the kiss as you fell on top of the table, pressing your cheek onto the cool surface. Ronnie didn’t let up on your clit as he continued to match the speed of his fingers to his hips. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his hips stuttering, slowly losing himself. 

It was like you knew he was close as he felt your walls pulsating around him. You gasped, scratching at what parts of him you could. He felt your legs shaking against his as he snapped his hips a few more times, still feeling your walls stroking his length. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Ronnie hissed through his teeth. 

He hung on until you were curling up into a ball, panting as your mouth hung open. He snapped his hips until he felt your walls settle, yanking himself out of you. He led his pulsating length to your lower back, watching as his seed spilled onto you. 

He grunted again as he folded himself over you, pressing his chest against your back as he took a few deep breaths. 

It was a few minutes before you two caught your breath. Ronnie would run his hands over your back and sides, warming you up since you were still against the cool surface of the table. 

“Oh, shit-” Ronnie’s eyes shot open as stood up, lifting his hands to your wrists. 

“I’m sorry,” He chuckled to himself as he removed the cuffs around your wrists. 

He pouted his lips as he watched you lift yourself from the table, slowly turning around to face him. You had a smile plastered over your face as you shook your head up at him. His eyes were glued on you as you stood on your tippy-toes, wrapping your arms around him. 

“Ronnie Peterson,” You sighed, pulling him closer to you. “You certainly know how to start the night right.” 

Ronnie softly smiled down to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He clenched his jaw as he lowered his head, planting his lips against yours. 

He could feel butterflies in his tummy as he wrapped his arms tighter, pulling you against his chest. He had that feeling again in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as you tangled your fingers in his hair. He was almost trying to forget everything around you two. He was trying to go to a place in his mind where it was just you and him. No one else to hear them or bug them. No zombie apocalypse or needing to bring a weapon everywhere you go. 

He just wanted it to be you and him until the end but alas, all good things must come to an end. 

You pulled away from the kiss, now rubbing circles into his scalp. 

“We should get dressed…” You whispered against his lips. 

“Hm…” Ronnie rubbed his hands against your back again. “Do we have to?” He pouted his lips down to you. 

He watched as you shook your head up at him, biting your bottom lip. You were trying to be serious, hiding your smile from him. 

“Unfortunately we do.” You circled his scalp more. “Let’s go, Peterson.” 

It was amazing how fast he followed behind you. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you two got dressed, picking up your clothes from various parts of the room. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling his muscles tense up when you looked over to him. 

“Ready?” 

Ronnie pouted his lips at you, seeing that you were blushing. How adorable were you? 

“Yup,” Ronnie muttered over as he stood there. He watched as you nodded your head over to him, turning to face the door. 

Ronnie felt something snap in him as he took a few steps towards you, grabbing the doorknob before you could. 

“What a gentleman,” 

You had a smile quickly spreading over your face. He chuckled to himself as he opened the door, grabbing for your hand as he whipped the door open. He felt his stomach tying into knots as you bent down, grabbing your axe and his machete. 

Ronnie was trying to keep his ‘don’t care’ attitude that he had earlier. Maybe Cliff and Mindy didn’t hear anything? Maybe he got what he wanted and it was truly just you and him at that moment.

“Hey,” Mindy turned her head towards you as she greeted the two of you. “Evening.” The corners of her mouth turned into a smile as her eyes landed on your conjoined hands.

“It’s a great evening, it seems like,” Cliff smirked over to you two, looking over his glasses. 

Guess it wasn’t only you two at that moment…

“Uh, yeah…” You trailed off as you looked down at your feet. “You could say that.” 

Ronnie turned his head towards you, seeing that you were once again blushing. 

“Evening, guys.” Ronnie took a deep breath, trying his hardest not to smile to himself. Now he didn’t know for sure they knew… so he had to remain calm so he didn’t give anything away. 

You cleared your throat as you turned to walk towards the holding cell. Ronnie could tell you were embarrassed, wanting to let go of his hand but he wouldn’t let you. He squeezed your hand before he followed, walking behind you to your destination. 

“Oh my God…” You whispered to yourself, taking a seat on the makeshift couch. 

“What’s the matter?” Ronnie settled next to you, not shy about how close he sat next to you. 

“They  _ have _ to know!” You smiled over to him, trying your best not to laugh. 

“I did tell you to be quiet,” Ronnie smirked over to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. 

“Multiple times, actually,” He whispered in your ear, pulling you closer to him. 

He watched as you playfully rolled your eyes at him, leaning into his chest. 

“Yes, because that helps so much,” You lifted your hand, pinching a part of his arm. 

“Ouch,” Ronnie chuckled, leaning over to plant a kiss on your cheek. 

“You guys are so cute,” Mindy’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere, making you jump under his arm. 

“Oh,” You looked over to her, standing under the threshold of the holding cell. “Hey, Mindy,” 

Ronnie watched as Mindy glanced over to him for a second before looking back over to you. Mindy fidgeted with her hands as she spoke your name.

“Can you help me with something?” A wrinkle forming in between her eyebrows. “I wanna know if this is okay to use…”

“Of course, Mindy,” You looked over to Ronnie for a moment before standing up, getting out from under his arm.

Ronnie’s eyes were glued on you as Mindy led you to her desk. That’s when he noticed Cliff staring at him. He had a smile on his face as he stood from his chair, walking over to him. 

“You two seem happy,” Cliff wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Real chipper this evening.” Cliff placed his hand over his stomach as he laughed at his own joke. 

“Hey, chief.” Ronnie pouted his lips over to him, still trying not to give anything away. 

“You know I kid,” Cliff adjusted his glasses on his face as he took a seat next to him. 

“How’s the leg doing?” Ronnie tilted his head, still staring at you from where he sat. 

Mindy had a worried look on her face as she lifted her baseball bat. She pointed out a few spots, almost like she was trying to show you cracks in the wood or something. 

“Doing good, thanks for asking,” Cliff mumbled over to him. 

He could see that Cliff was following the direction he was looking in, staring at the same thing as him. You. 

“I don’t know what would have happened if she wasn’t here.” Cliff continued to watch you, walking over to the cabinet of their collected weapons. 

Mindy probably wanted your approval on her new weapon of choice, not being able to decide on her own. 

That’s when Ronnie’s mind started to wonder. You and Mindy were completely different. He was almost embarrassed by the little crush that he had on Mindy before all of this happened. He knew it wasn’t anything serious. He was so bored with his days blending together, he figured she would throw something in the mix, hoping it would make things interesting. If anything, it made his days  _ more _ boring. He would always ask Mindy if she needed a ride home after their shift. He would shrug as he asked. Even his body wasn’t sure why he was doing it. 

Hell, he would feel some sort of relief when she rejected him, telling him no or making fun of his car. 

What if you found out about him and Mindy? Well, lack thereof… Still. It was something he should bring up, right? 

“Probably wouldn’t have ended well…” Ronnie trailed off as you nodded your head at Mindy, turning around to walk towards the holding cell again. 

“Well,” Cliff groaned as he stood on his feet. “That’s my cue for bed…” Cliff smiled over to you before he walked out. 

“See you guys later.” Mindy waved her hand, following Cliff into the hallway. 

Ronnie and you were quiet until you heard the break room door shut. 

“Hey,” Ronnie turned over to you. “I have an idea.” 

He watched as you squinted over to him again 

“Just full of ideas tonight, Peterson,” You smirked over to him. “What is it?” You sat next to him, placing your hand over his leg. 

“Let’s go to the roof…” Ronnie wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. “You can tell me more about the stars.” He couldn’t help but smile over at you, watching as your face lit up. 

“Really?” You licked your lips as you scooted closer to him. 

You looked like a kid in a candy store with unlimited money. The look on your face was priceless, excited that he wanted to learn more from you. 

“Of course,” He leaned over, pecking a kiss on your cheek. “Let’s go.” 

Ronnie let you go ahead, climbing up the ladder as he secured the back door. He knew it wasn’t the smartest idea to go up there while Cliff and Mindy slept but he couldn’t pass up on this. Things with you were going so well and he couldn’t pass this moment up. Not when you looked so happy about it. So, he boarded up the door, locking themselves in and everything out. 

Ronnie had Deja Vu as he sat on the rooftop with you. Memories of his date with you flooded his mind as you scooted closer to him.

He was so lost looking at you, he barely even looked at the sky. You took a shaky breath in as you tilted your head up looking at the stars. He watched as a wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows, something setting you off. 

“That’s odd…” You muttered to yourself. 

Ronnie’s face twisted with confusion as he followed your gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” Ronnie whispered over to you. 

“The Gemini…” You pointed your finger. “One of the heads is missing…” You turned your head over to Ronnie as you took a deep breath. 

Ronnie shook his head, almost not believing you. He blinked towards the sky, trying his hardest to remember the stories you told him, remembering the easiest ways to point out the constellations. 

Alas, you were telling the truth. 

Ronnie clenched his jaw as his eyes were switching back and forth, trying his hardest to find the other head. 

He couldn’t stop repeating what you said that night. 

It was bad luck if the twins weren’t together… it wouldn’t end well. 

Ronnie looked over to you as he pouted his lips. He was about to open his mouth to ask if there was some sort of mistake but when he heard fast footsteps from down below on the street, he shut his mouth. 

You had a concerned look on your face as you stood on your feet, walking over to the edge of the roof. You took a sharp breath in as you gasped to yourself. 

“Bob?” You muttered to yourself. 

Ronnie was quick to stand on his feet rushing over to you. 

“What?” He asked himself. 

Ronnie then looked down, following your stare as he saw Hermit Bob running up to the station. 

“Bob?” You tried your hardest not to shout and bring attention to you. 

“My favorite zombie killer,” Bob stopped right in front of the building, hunching over as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Meet me in the back… I’ll let you in.” You didn’t wait for Bob or Ronnie’s acknowledgment, already rushing towards the door leading back down towards the station.

“Baby, wait-” Ronnie was quick to follow behind you down the ladder. 

Ronnie didn’t have a good feeling about this… He just knew this wasn’t going to end well… 

“Come on,” You encouraged Ronnie to keep following you as you reached the back door. 

You were quick to unlock the lock, opening the door. 

Hermit Bob almost pushed past you, almost knocking you out. This made Ronnie clench his jaw as his hands wrapped around your shoulders, catching you from falling. 

Bob had a crazed look in his eyes as he locked the door behind him. 

“Watch it,” Ronnie hissed as he still held onto you. 

He knew that Bob didn’t like that as he growled over to him. This made you sigh as you shook your head. 

“You never leave the woods…” Ronnie trailed off as he tightened his grip on you, knowing Bob wouldn’t like his observation. 

“What’s wrong?” You questioned before Bob could react to him. 

Ronnie could hear the concern on your voice as you rested your back against his chest. Ronnie was quick to wrap his arms around you, trying to comfort you. 

“I… saw… something…” Bob was still trying to catch his breath.

“What?” Fear was taking over concern in your shaky voice. 

“Something… Someone….” Bob was starting to rock back and forth. 

“W-What?” You stuttered. “More zombies?” You question, trying to get a better understanding. 

“No…” Bob shook his head. “He’s coming.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw, snap.... what did you guys think of this one? 
> 
> BTC STICKERS/Redbubble: https://www.redbubble.com/people/spookydal/shop
> 
> BTC playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2olljNDEqypJCjESsQOQFO?si=Ploy-iLbQcywHXN0B39XTg
> 
> Follow me and message me anytime on any of my socials:   
> TikTok: spookydal  
> Instagram/Twitter: spookydal_  
> Gmail: spookydal8


	10. Sign of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just get into it, shall we? 
> 
> -Dal

Ronnie was never one to believe in spooky tales. He was a man of logic, having an explanation for everything. When someone feels a cold spot? It was probably the breeze picking up. A shadow man at the end of the hall? It was probably a coat rack in dim lighting. Even the zombies roaming around Centerville had a reason. Polar fracking, easy peasy. 

He didn’t even believe the myths growing up. Candyman, Bloody Mary, The Boogie Man? Ridiculous. All made up stories probably told around Halloween. He could roll his eyes now just thinking about it. He was one of the houses that would shut the light out, avoiding the holiday just as much as the scary tales and movies. 

He was smarter than that. He was an adult, always having a reason behind everything. Sure, he would get a gut feeling that some things weren’t going to end well but still. He wasn’t going to believe made up stories. 

And that’s exactly why he wasn’t going to believe Hermit Bob and his lies about a band of misfits coming into Centerville. What really shocked Ronnie was that you were feeding into Bob’s lies. 

“Tell me what happened.” You whispered over to Bob. Ronnie still had his arms wrapped around you, scared to let you get any closer to Bob.

“It was a whole group of them.” Bob’s voice shook. 

Ronnie shook his head to himself. Not only did he think his story was bullshit but he’s never seen Hermit Bob this shook up. It was obvious all that time in the woods was getting to him, making him see things that weren’t there. Ronnie knew Hermit Bob well enough to know his story was fake. He’s pointed enough guns at him before to know that he was out of his mind. 

“They cornered Jenny and Tim… They owned the pawnshop before…” Bob shook his head as his bottom lip trembled. “Jenny and Tim didn’t do nothin’...” Bob rocked back and forth. 

“What happened to them?” You stood up straighter, tilting your head over to Bob. Ronnie could tell you were trying to know all the details, hoping to help Bob feel better if you were interested. 

It wasn’t good news if you continued to ask questions, making Hermit Bob feel validated in what he thought he saw. Ronnie was shocked you would believe something like this but you were still in his arms, so he wasn’t going to complain just yet. 

“They tied them up…” Bob’s eyes were frantic, looking back and forth between you and Ronnie. “They gathered around them going on and on about-” Bob let out a sob. 

“About what?” You shook your head with your question.

“Centerville!” Bob shouted. 

“Shh!” Ronnie was quick to shush him. “You’ll wake up Cliff and Mindy,” Ronnie whispered over to him. 

“Centerville?” You turned your head over, looking up at Ronnie. He could tell you were confused, not knowing where Bob was going with this.

“How they were going to add it to their list.” Bob ran his hand over his beard, trying to keep his hands busy. 

“List?” Ronnie questioned, wanting to kick himself for feeding into his story. 

“You heard me right.” Bob snapped, causing you to shush him. 

“Hey, it’s okay…” You whispered over to him. “Keep going.” 

You still stood up for Ronnie, even when Bob looked like he was about to snap. Ronnie pouted his lips as he dipped his nose into your hair, smelling your scent as his eyes closed. This whole thing was ridiculous. He just wanted to pull you away from Hermit Bob and hope you came to your senses. Maybe if he separated you two, you would be logical about all of this? 

“I had to climb into a tree so they wouldn’t see me…” Bob looked off into the distance, trying to remember everything that happened. 

Ronnie took this moment to look over Hermit Bob, noting he looked more disheveled than normal. Pieces of tree bark and broken leaves were tangled into his matted hair. Maybe he did climb a tree? Maybe he didn’t, considering he lived in the damn woods… 

Ronnie continued to look at him noticing that Bob’s face was pale, almost like he saw a ghost… 

No. 

That wasn’t possible and Ronnie knew it. He thought he saw something, his brain was playing tricks on him. Maybe Bob wasn’t eating enough… he was getting light-headed and confused. 

“It was the only way I could hear them!” Bob shouted, shaking his head over towards you. 

Ronnie once again shushed him, knowing it was already too late. He could hear movement in the breakroom. Hermit Bob was chewing on his bottom lip when the break room door whipped open, causing you to turn your head in that direction.

“What in the world is going on out here?” Cliff walked through the threshold, adjusting his glasses on his face. Mindy tip-toed behind him as she yawned. 

“Bob here said he saw something in the woods.” Ronnie was quick to reply, thinking the only rational person should respond. 

“Some _ one _ !” He emphasized, running his hand through his hair. The frustration in his voice was obvious, knowing Ronnie thought he was just a hermit… which was true.

“Calm down, Bob.” You whispered as you took a step towards Bob, breaking Ronnie’s hold on you. 

Ronnie was already frustrated that Bob was making you believe in lies, now he was pissed that he couldn’t hold you. Ronnie pouted as he rested his hands on his hips. 

“He said he saw something… Someone…” You licked your lips, looking over to Ronnie. “A group of them actually.” Your voice became quiet, looking over to Cliff and Mindy now, curious to see their reactions.

“W-What?” Mindy stuttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her head towards Cliff. 

“Who?” Cliff furrowed his eyebrows over at Bob. Ronnie could tell he thought he was full of it too. 

“Goddammit, if you quit interrupting me I can finish my story!” Bob shouted, starting to pace back and forth. 

“He said they had Jenny and Tim?” You questioned, hoping to remember their names. 

“The Cook’s?” Mindy tilted her head over to Bob. “They have the pawnshop-”

“Had,” Bob pointed his finger towards Mindy. “They  _ had _ the pawnshop.” 

“Keep going, Bob.” You shook your head again, hoping to refocus him. “What happened next?” 

“Like I said, I climbed in a tree to get a better view.” Bob shook his head to himself. “They had them tied up… they circled around them.” Bob’s lower lip started to tremble again as he looked over to you. 

“What did they do?” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Nothin’” Bob stared at you, barely blinking. 

“Nothing?” Ronnie’s face twisted with confusion as he looked over to you. “Come on…” He shook his head, not knowing how you were still believing him. 

“Yeah,  _ nothing _ !” Bob mocked Ronnie, throwing his hands over his hips. Bob shook his head to himself, glancing over to Cliff and Mindy. 

It almost seemed like he knew no one believed him. Well except you. That’s when he turned his head back towards you, chewing on his lip again. 

“They didn’t do anything… Not until he came.” Bob took a shaky breath in as he remembered the events. 

“He?” Your face twisted with confusion. “Who’s he?” 

“I… I don’t know…” Bob trailed off, taking a shaky breath in. “I couldn’t hear his name.” 

Ronnie saw Bob flash pleading eyes to you now, hoping you still believed him. Ronnie watched as you gave him a reassuring nod, telling him to keep going.

“He was dressed in all black… Black jeans… Leather jacket…” Bob clenched his jaw as he shut his eyes. “There was something else…” he trailed off. 

“What?” Cliff questioned, leaning against the wall as he lifted an eyebrow up. He looked like he was over this conversation, just like Ronnie. 

“A sign of death…” Bob slowly turned his head over to Cliff, face twisting with disgust. He almost looked pissed that Cliff was asking him. He looked like he was only willing to tell you this story to you, knowing you weren’t going to brush him off like the others were. 

“Death?” Ronnie was now the one to question Bob. You chewed on your bottom lip as you were in deep thought.

Ronnie now crossed his arms over his chest, a little frustrated that you were still letting Bob tell his story. Ronnie thought you should have shut him down, snapping him back to reality. Explaining fiction from fact. 

“His weapon… he had a scythe…” Bob furrowed his eyebrows at Ronnie as he continued. It wasn’t a surprise that Bob didn’t like Ronnie, his face twisting with anger as he explained.

“Like the grim reaper?” Mindy’s voice was low, trying not to upset Bob again. 

“The stick with the big knife on top?” Cliff adjusted his glasses again. 

“Yes,” Bob hissed through his teeth. Bob kept his eyes on you, trying to take a few calming breaths. 

Ronnie watched your chest rise with a deep breath. You tilted your head over to Ronnie, trying to see his reaction. He didn’t have one, of course, knowing that if he sighed and complained Bob would probably point another gun at him. So he just stood there, letting this play out.

“He went on and on about how they traveled through different towns, claiming them one by one.” 

You turned your head back to Bob when he started shouting again, twisting your face with his yells. Ronnie tilted his head away, covering one of his ears. He was starting to get annoyed as Bob continued to shout.

“Bringing balance back to the world… Righting their wrongs.” Bob shook his head again, almost like he didn’t even believe what he was saying. 

“T-Then…” Ronnie watched as Bob’s eyes started to tear up, looking over at you. That was new…

“What?” You stared over to Bob, taking a step closer to him. “What happened?” 

Ronnie thought it was cute how you were investigating for yourself, questioning Bob and trying to put the pieces together. Ronnie tilted his head over to you thinking about you joining the force and working with him back in the old days. Probably wouldn’t get a lot of work done… 

“The man…” Bob took a shaky breath in. “He killed them. Jenny and Tim.” Bob’s cries snapped Ronnie out of his thoughts.

“Why?” Mindy questioned again. She hesitated before taking a step closer towards Bob. 

Everyone in the room watched Bob quietly as he started to pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair. Bob started muttering to himself, shaking his head as a few more sobs left his mouth. Ronnie had to stop his eyes from rolling, trying not to be so obvious that Bob was full of shit at this point.

Ronnie watched as you turned your head, looking over to him, Cliff, and Mindy. You licked your lips before looking at Bob again, whispering his name. 

  
“What aren’t you telling us?” You squinted over to him.

“No… no no no.” Bob sobbed, stopping in his tracks as he turned his head towards you. Ronnie watched as a tear rolled down his cheek, getting lost into his beard. 

“He said that it was a message…” Bob walked over to you, grabbing your arms. “To all of Centerville.” Bob let another sob slip his mouth as he pressed his fingers tighter. 

Ronnie felt his heart drop down to his stomach, taking a step closer to you. He clenched his jaw as he watched Bob grip onto you. You stared at Bob as you took a step back, trying to break his hold on you.

“He said he was going to take over the town…” Bob took a step closer to you. 

“R-Ronnie,” Mindy stuttered. 

Ronnie, Cliff, and Mindy carefully watched Bob as he held onto you, waiting to see what he was going to do. Ronnie studied your face, trying to see if he was hurting you in any way.

“They think I’m crazy…” Bob gestured his head over to the three, still keeping eye contact with you. He cried your name, starting to shake you. 

“Please!” He shouted again. “You have to believe me!!” Bob shook you a little more causing Ronnie to rush over to you. 

“Bob, I-I do…” You glanced over to Ronnie for a second as he put his hand over Bob’s. “I don’t think you’re crazy.” you looked over to Bob again.

“I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t know what I saw!” Bob huffed. “To a police station!” 

Ronnie could feel Bob’s grip on your arms grow a little tighter. This caused Ronnie to hold his breath, hearing you take a deep breath. You groaned under your breath as Bob’s fingers pressed into your arms.

“Bob,” Ronnie stated firmly as he wrapped his arm around Bob’s wrist. “You have to let her go.”

“Bob, listen.” Ronnie heard your tone of voice change, trying to comfort Bob now. “I promise I believe you…” 

Ronnie clenched his jaw as he watched Bob staring at you. He switched between both of your eyes before finally letting you go. Ronnie released a breath he was holding, placing his hand on your lower back now. You took a step away from Bob, getting closer to Ronnie.

“I don’t think you’re crazy, Bob.” You nodded over to him. “I believe what you saw.” 

“T-Thank you,” Bob bit down on his lower lip, pacing back and forth again. He still needed to calm down, needing to do something to work off his adrenaline. 

“You’re shaken up,” You hesitated before stepping closer to Bob, causing Ronnie to grab your hand. There was no doubt about that being a bad idea. Bob just had a death grip on you and now you were trying to comfort him? 

“Hey, it’s okay,” You were telling everyone in the room at this point, squeezing Ronnie’s hand for reassurance. 

“I’m sorry,” Bob took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s just-” 

“I know.” you interrupted him, nodding your head again. “Look,” You turned your head over to Cliff, Mindy, and Ronnie. They were all still staring at you, almost shaking their head. They didn’t know if you were brave or just stupid trusting Hermit Bob this much.

“If you want, you can stay here for the night…” You took a shaky breath in. “On the roof.” Ronnie, Cliff, and Mindy all whipped their heads towards you, not expecting your offer. 

“No,” Bob shook his head. “As much as I want to stay with my favorite zombie killer… I can’t.” 

Ronnie looked over to you as your head followed Bob, still walking back and forth. 

“Can you at least sit down? Have some water and calm down?” You took a step back again, almost running into Ronnie. 

Bob stopped in his tracks, turning his head over towards you. The room was silent as everyone stared at you, wondering what the hell you were doing. 

Even Ronnie was shocked by you. After his bogus story and how he shook you like that? He was surprised you didn’t kick Bob out into the streets, letting him fend for himself. 

“O-Okay,” Bob finally agreed, taking a step towards you. 

This caused you to tug on Ronnie’s hand, leading Bob to his desk. You still kept your bags under his desk, like it was their new home. Ronnie walked behind you until you let go of his hand, pulling Ronnie’s chair out. Bob was quick to walk up, taking the seat when you gestured for him to take it. 

“Thanks,” He whispered. 

You crouched over, unzipping one of your bags. When you stood back up, you handed Bob a bottle of water. 

“Just chill out for right now,” You patted Bob’s shoulder. “Then Ronnie and I can give you a ride back.” You flashed him a reassuring smile before turning over to Ronnie. 

“Can I talk to you in private?” You stepped closer to him as you whispered low enough for only Ronnie to hear. 

“Sure,” He furrowed his eyebrows down at you, watching as you took his hand again. 

“Cliff, Mindy,” You turned your head over to them after they followed you. “Can you stay with him?”

When they nodded their head over to you, you tightened your grip around Ronnie’s hand. You were quiet as you dragged him back towards the break room, hoping no one would hear you two. 

“What’s going on?” Ronnie stepped closer to you, placing his hands on either side of your hips.

“We need to make sure he makes it back okay.” You blinked up at him. You took a step closer to him, placing your hands against his chest. You started fidgeting with his shirt buttons on his uniform, every so often tapping his badge. 

“Baby-”

“Please… He’s my friend.” You took a deep breath, waiting for his response. You knew Ronnie was skeptical, not believing anything that Bob was talking about. You knew how bad it looked, hoping you would oblige him. He knew you wanted Bob to feel safe and maybe this was the way to do it… 

“We can check out the place…” you blinked up at him. “You can look into it like you would before all of this.” You took a step closer to him, pressing your body against his. 

“I know you don’t believe him…” You fidgeted with his badge again. “I know you think he’s lying,” You pressed your lips together as you furrowed your eyebrows up at him. 

“But what if he isn’t, though.” You kept your voice low, almost like you were trying to ease it to him slowly. Again, you knew Ronnie didn’t believe Bob. You also knew that Ronnie would do anything for you… 

“Okay.” Ronnie wrapped his arms around you tightly. “We can check it out.” Ronnie nodded his head down at you, watching as a soft smile spread across your face. 

“Thank you,” You licked your lips up at him.

Ronnie smiled down at you before gently pressing his lips against yours. He was doing this for you and he wanted to make that perfectly clear. He wasn’t doing this for Bob or because he believed anything that he was saying. 

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t long until Ronnie was holding your hand as he started the patrol car.

“I still don’t understand why little Ronnie is here,” Bob muttered to himself in the backseat. 

“Bob,” You shook your head to yourself before looking over to Ronnie. “Be nice.” You whispered this before you chewed on your lower lip, blushing as you looked out of your window. 

The rest of the drive was quiet as Ronnie drove through Centerville. Every once in a while he would hear Bob groan to himself. The closer they got to the woods the more often it would be. 

“We’ll have to walk the rest of the way.” Ronnie pouted as he put the car in park. The paths were narrow from where the car sat. He felt your hand squeeze his before you let him go, grabbing your axe. 

You made sure the coast was clear before you got out of the car, opening the door for Hermit Bob. 

“You didn’t have to bring me all the way out here, you know.” Bob turned his head over to you. He was up ahead walking next to you as Ronnie hung back. He gripped his machete as he looked around the woods, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. 

Graves were still empty, the grass was still dying and Hermit Bob was still insane, hating Ronnie for no reason. He knew Bob cared for you, calling you his favorite zombie killer. 

“Of course we did.” You patted his shoulder. “You’re my friend.” Your voice was angelic as you explained this to Bob. 

Ronnie pouted his lips as he turned his head from side to side, looking through the trees as he walked. He was of course skeptical, expecting nothing to come up as he looked around but he wasn’t going to half-ass his ‘investigation.’ He knew it would just disappoint you and that was the last thing Ronnie wanted. 

“Well, thank you, my friend.” Bob looked over to you as he stopped in front of his tent made out of various twigs and leaves. 

Ronnie watched as you stopped in front of Bob, pulling him into a hug. You were whispering something in his ear as you closed your eyes shut. This made Ronnie pout his lips, wondering what you were telling him. Whatever it was, it was between you and him so he decided to drift off, looking around the woods. 

Whatever Bob  _ thought _ he saw couldn’t be too far from where he took shelter. He must have seen it close by. Ronnie was convinced that he would just find more of the woods, nothing correlating to any of Bob’s story. 

Ronnie shook his head to himself as he pouted his lips. He felt like this was pointless as he walked between the trees, finding nothing but broken tree branches. He took this as a good sign, though. Proving to you there wasn’t a band of misfits trying to take over the town. He shook his head, ready to turn back around towards you. 

That’s when something caught his eye. It was some sort of marking on a tree in front of him. He must have walked past it and saw it now that he was ready to head back over to you. Ronnie stepped closer, tilting his head. 

He took a deep breath through his nose as he stared at it. The longer he looked the more it became clear to him. It was spray-painted on the bark, practically yelling to Ronnie now.

“A sign of death…” Ronnie muttered to himself after identifying the mark. It was a scythe, plain as day on the tree in front of him. 

Ronnie couldn’t help but sigh to himself, not knowing what to think of this. Sure, there seemed to be some sort of consistency in Bob’s story but it could have come from anywhere. What if Bob was malnourished, hallucinating while painting that on the tree himself? What if he couldn’t remember marking the tree, making the story up as he lingered the woods? Maybe he saw it when he was finally in the right mind and came running up to the station scared?

“Find something?” Your voice approached Ronnie from behind, hearing your footsteps.

Ronnie clenched his jaw as he turned his head to look over to you. You were quietly walking over to him, staring at the black paint spread across the tree. You were already tilting your head, trying to get a better look at it.

You stared at it for a few minutes, not speaking. Ronnie could hear the grinds in your head working, trying to figure out what to do from here.

“Baby?” Ronnie whispered over to you, scared that you were stuck like that. 

“Hm?” He saw you lift your eyebrows, looking over to him. 

“What do you think?” Ronnie muttered over to you as you turned to look at the mark again.

“I don’t know…” You sighed. 

Ronnie didn’t like how quiet you were, studying that mark on the tree in front of you. You crossed your arms over your chest, taking a deep breath. 

“Certainly doesn’t look good…” You licked your lips before turning over to Ronnie. 

Even though you already believed Bob, this was the cherry on top. Ronnie could still think of multiple explanations for the markings, brushing it off like it was nothing but he could tell you were still convinced of Bob’s story. 

You were quiet during the ride home, face twisted in deep thought. He could tell you were trying to figure it out… He just hoped you would be rational about this. He hoped you didn’t think the worst, thinking that this wasn’t going to end well… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... what did you guys think? 
> 
> Follow me and message me anytime on any of my socials:   
> TikTok: spookydal  
> Instagram/Twitter: spookydal_  
> Gmail: spookydal8


	11. An unfortunate introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is... Is that... Plot that I smell? 
> 
> Let's get into it, shall we?   
> -dal

There were a variety of things that were keeping you up, tossing and turning under that scratchy blanket. You had a bad feeling about all of this… 

Before the undead showed up in your little time in Centerville, you always had trouble sleeping. You would listen to the clock ticking or the few cars that drove past The Moonlight Motel, hoping it would tire you enough for sleep. It never worked though. Not even flipping through the TV channels. 

Times were different now. The undead was reanimated and you were now sleeping next to Officer Ronnie Peterson. He usually always did the trick, softly petting your hair until you dozed off. His body pressed against yours as he cuddled you in your sleep. Not this time, unfortunately. This time, he fell asleep before you. His arm was wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you against him. 

Since all the clocks had stopped, you had to preoccupy your mind with something else. Or someone, really. 

You thought it was cute how Ronnie pouted his lips, even when he was sleeping. His hair fell over his forehead as his soft snores filled your ears. Your eyes roamed over his face, studying all of his beauty marks. There were twenty-three of them. When you counted them over and over, you shut your eyes as you turned the other way. You were hoping you were tired enough to finally get some sleep. 

You could feel Ronnie stirring from behind you. It was obvious he sensed that you were awake, whispering your name. 

“Hm?” You turned your head behind you, seeing as he was now lifting himself on his elbow. 

“What’s going on?” He leaned his head down, planting a soft kiss against your lips. This was enough for you to face him again, lifting your hand into his hair. He hummed to himself as he leaned into your touch, still sleepy. 

“Can’t sleep.” Your voice was low as you rubbed circles in his scalp. 

“Everything okay?” he laid back down, pulling you closer to him. 

You chewed on your bottom lip at this. You knew why you were lying awake, tossing and turning. 

Bob. 

You were so worried about him and how he was doing out there all by himself. You should have tried harder for him to stay with you guys. He was so shaken up, you couldn’t believe that was the Bob that you knew. He was usually so calm and cool about everything. Well, except when he was pointing a gun at Ronnie. 

You knew Cliff, Mindy and Ronnie didn’t believe him or his story about a righteous group taking over Centerville. Frankly, you didn’t know if you believed him either, but you weren’t going to be quick to shut him down like the others did. Especially after seeing that marking on the tree. Ronnie was the one to find it and he still wasn’t convinced. 

What if Bob was telling the truth....that he saw two innocent people die? Of course, you found nothing in the woods to back up that claim other than a mark, but still. That wasn’t something someone could cope with easily. He was all alone out there…

“I’m worried about Bob.” You watched as Ronnie’s eyes fluttered open. He was quick to furrow his eyebrows at you. 

“Really?” He shook his head over to you, lifting his hand to your face. His thumb stroked your cheek back and forth as you nodded your head. 

“Yeah…he’s all alone out there…” You trailed off watching as Ronnie started to pout his lips. He took a breath in through his nose before he opened his mouth. 

“He’s been alone for a long time-”

“I know, but what if that was me? What if I saw something and I was all alone out there?” Your hand was grabbing the black t-shirt wrapped around his chest as you watched him shake his head over to you. You felt at ease when a soft smile spread across his lips. 

“You’re not going to make this easy for me, huh?” He chuckled as he moved his hand, placing it over your hair.

“Not at all.” You smiled back at him. Chills spread across your entire body as he started rubbing his hand over your hair. 

“Fine.” He hummed over to you. “We can go check on him  _ only _ if you get some sleep.” Ronnie leaned forward, planting another soft kiss on your lips. 

“Deal.” You smirked over to him, closing your eyes. You were quick to nuzzle against his chest, yawning as he continued his work.

You two kept your promise. You were finally able to get some sleep, already starting to feel better. Seeing how Bob was doing would put your nerves at ease. You just hoped he would start to come around to Ronnie.

“Are you guys really going back to check on him?” Mindy crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Yes, of course.” You nodded your head as you approached Ronnie’s desk. You were trying to gather your things, getting ready to leave. 

“But you said yourself that he was fine when you left him.” Cliff stepped up, standing next to Mindy. 

You sighed at this, grabbing your axe and an empty bag. Ronnie walked over to your side with his machete in hand. 

“We’re just gonna check on him while we’re out.” You shrugged over to Cliff and Mindy, watching as they turned to look at each other. 

“We’re gonna get supplies after,” Ronnie muttered over to them. 

“Okay…” Cliff nodded his head. “Just be careful.” 

You nodded your head before turning to walk towards the back. They were telling you to be careful around Bob, still thinking he was unstable for some reason. 

“They think I’m crazy.” You swallowed the lump in your throat as you turned over to Ronnie. You two were getting settled in one of the patrol cars as Ronnie looked over to you. 

“Um…” He pouted his lips over to you. “Yeah.” He sat there quietly before a soft smile spread across his lips, chuckling over to you. 

“Good to know.” you laughed, setting your axe next to his machete. They laid perfectly next to each other by your legs. Your hand was quick to find Ronnie’s as he started driving through Centerville. 

You couldn’t help but chew on your lower lip, not knowing what to expect from Bob. Was he freaking out again? Did he realize that he should have stayed at the station with you? What if he saw something else? Would he do the same and try and find you? What if he  _ did  _ see something, but refused to go back to the station? It was obvious the others didn’t believe him. What if he was alone out there, scared to do anything? 

“Is that my favorite zombie killer again?” 

Out of everything you expected Bob to be, completely fine wasn’t one of them. 

“Hey, Bob.” You walked over with Ronnie by your side. You could tell he was hesitant once he noticed some sort of rifle in Bob’s arms. 

“And little Ronnie,” Bob turned his head over to Ronnie. Bob clenched his jaw, obviously not happy that he was here. 

“We just wanted to see how you were doing.” You took a look around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Bob’s tent was still there, a small fire and some sort of meat cooking. 

“Is that right?” Bob squinted over to Ronnie, not believing that he would want to check up on him. You weren’t telling the truth, but you weren’t fully lying either. 

“Bob...” You stated his name, hoping it would refocus him. 

“Well,” Bob cleared his throat. “I’m okay.”

You watched as Bob adjusted the grip on his rifle, turning his head to look over to you. You swallowed the lump in your throat, walking over to him. Ronnie knew his boundaries, standing where you left him. 

“Really?” You whispered with a wrinkle in between your eyebrows. “You just-”

“I’m okay now, my friend.” he nodded over to you. “I know I gave you a good scare and I’m sorry for that.” He patted your shoulder. You were almost dumbfounded by how well he was taking things.

“Well, have you seen anything else?” You questioned, looking over to Ronnie. He was watching you carefully. You knew he was scared Bob would have another freakout and grab you like he did before. 

“Just that marking on that tree over there.” Bob pointed behind you, making you turn around. It was probably the same one you and Ronnie stumbled upon. 

“No one has tried to bother you?” you shook your head, turning to look over at Bob again. 

“No.” Bob shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just been me.” You furrowed your eyebrows as Bob looked over to Ronnie, tightening his hold on his gun. 

“And now you two.” Bob stared at Ronnie for a moment before turning his head back to you. 

“O-Oh...” You nodded your head. “Okay.” You chewed on the inside of your lip.

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright. Will you let me know if anything else happens?” You mumbled over to Bob. 

“Of course, my friend.” Bob patted your shoulder again before you flashed him a soft smile. 

“I’ll see you later, Bob.” You had a wrinkle in between your eyebrows as you walked away. Bob was a strange man and you thought you knew that…guess he was weirder than you thought. 

“He’s okay, baby.” Ronnie placed his hand on your lower back as he walked you two back to the patrol car. You could tell he was trying to comfort you, knowing that you expected Bob to be completely different. 

“Guess so.” You hummed to yourself, looking around as you two finished walking over to the car. Just like before, there was nothing out of the ordinary. No more markings on trees, no dead bodies, no blood, nothing. 

Your axe was chopping into the neck of a zombie as your mind was going a mile a minute again. You guessed it was a good thing that you didn’t find anything. Centerville was safe and you could enjoy your time with Ronnie. You decided you weren’t going to worry about it anymore, no matter what Bob said or whatever marking you found on the tree. 

You dodged the reach of the next zombie coming after you as you glanced over at Ronnie. He was swinging his machete like a baseball bat as he knocked over the zombie he was working on. You swung your axe behind you as you worked on the next zombie coming towards you. She was wearing a tennis outfit, swinging their racquet at you. You thought it was funny, really. You imagined they got bored hanging around the tennis courts, needing a change of scenery. It was too bad they ran into you. 

You could hear a couple of grunts coming from Ronnie, finishing up on the last stray. He looked over to you when the body fell to the ground, no longer animated without its head. 

“Ready to go?” Ronnie mumbled over to you. 

It wasn’t long until you two were cruising down the long roads of Centerville. You decided on going back to the motel for supplies after talking about your shared hatred for the scratchy blankets back at the station. 

It almost felt bittersweet going back there. It reminded you of when you were on your own, hating every minute of it. It was where you met Ronnie though, so you couldn’t hate it too much. You could tell he liked you at that moment, desperate for you to come back with him to the station. It was adorable. 

The area was empty during the day, almost like the zombies didn’t care for the motel. It wouldn’t get attention until the sun went down. You always figured the neon sign attracted them. It was something out of the ordinary. The electricity worked, yet all the clocks stopped. That was something you would find yourself thinking about when you were alone. It was a difficult question to ask you, along with what happens after you die. Before, you could say some bullshit about  _ “going to a better place” _ , but now that you saw what happened, you didn’t want to think about it. 

It wasn’t hard to snag the master key from the front office, opening the rooms that were locked. You two got lucky with the first room you checked, bed made neatly and everything untouched. The curtains hung open, the sunlight hitting the bed. It was almost like it was trying to tell you something. 

“When was the last time you were in a bed?” You smirked over to Ronnie, locking the door behind you. You walked over to him, grabbing his machete from his hand. You focused on him as he pouted his lips, watching you as you set your weapons next to the locked door. He watched your hips sway side to side as you now stood in front of him. 

“Hm…” Ronnie placed his hands on either side of your hips, pulling you closer to him. “It’s been so long, I don’t think I remember.” He muttered with a smirk on his face. 

You couldn’t help but bite down on your lower lip as you raised your hands to his chest. His fingers pressed into your hips as your hands started working on his shirt buttons. Ronnie stared down at you as you worked on each button, slowly revealing his black t-shirt underneath. You couldn’t help but feel your skin starting to heat up as he grunted down at you. You could have sworn it was almost a growl. You knew you two had all the time in the world in this room and the fact that there was a lock on the door? It was perfect for you guys. 

“Well,” You hummed as you slipped your hands underneath his uniform shirt. You slowly guided it down his arms, dropping it to the floor. “It’s a good thing we’re together.” you swallowed the lump in your throat, feeling his hands now roaming across your body. 

“Why’s that?” His deep voice echoed in your ears. 

“This time you won’t forget.” You licked your lips, pressing your hands over his chest as you pushed him back. You focused on his pouty lips as the back of his legs hit the mattress. You watched as he reached behind him, guiding himself to lie down. 

“I like where this is going.” Ronnie sat up on his elbows, smirking as he watched you. 

Your eyes were glued on his as you took a step back, slowly taking your top off. You could feel your hair falling against your skin as you dropped your shirt on the floor. Ronnie licked his lips as you stepped closer to him, hoisting yourself on the bed. You hummed to yourself as you straddled him, already feeling his growing pressure against your inner thigh. 

You smirked down at him, your eyes following his hands. He was quick to lay his back against the mattress, lifting his hands to your waist. His hands lit your skin on fire as he traced your curves. You couldn’t help but feel your breath hitch as his hands lifted to your breasts, grabbing as much as he could under his grip. 

You bit down on your lip as you moved your hands to behind you, reaching for your bra. You heard another grunt from Ronnie as you loosened the hooks. You let a moan slip from your lips as his hands gripped your hips again. He pushed and pulled at your hips, making you grind against the pressure in his pants. 

You let a shaky breath out as you carefully moved each strap off of your arms, slowly revealing your bare chest to him. Your ears were filled by his grunts again, pulling at your hips once more. You were quick to throw your bra behind you, joining your shirt on the ground. 

“You look so good like this, baby.” Ronnie hissed through his teeth when you moved your hips on your own this time. 

You were almost annoyed that you couldn’t see his eyes anymore, a glare from the open window hitting against his glasses. You were slow with your movement, tracing your hands up his chest to his glasses, gently tugging them off of his face. You tossed them to the other side of the bed, studying those twenty-three beauty marks again. He blinked up at you again before lifting himself up, wrapping his arms around you tightly. 

You two stared at each other for a moment before Ronnie leaned his head up, softly pressing his lips against yours. He was slow and particular with the kiss, not wanting to rush his time with you. He deepened the kiss when you rolled your hips against him, moaning against his lips. He was then quick to swipe his tongue over your lips, telling you to open up for him. You happily obliged, letting him slip his tongue in. 

You slid your hands along his chest to his back, running them up past his shoulders until your fingers were tangled into his dark locks. Something took over you, gripping his hair tightly. This caused his head to lean back with your pull, leaving his mouth open as it broke the kiss. A grunt ripped through his throat and you started leaving sloppy kisses along his jawline, rolling your hips once again. 

“Baby..” Ronnie muttered. You knew he wanted to take control, knowing he loved it from last time. He just looked so delicious, melting in your hands like this. You knew you needed to have some sort of payback from last time. If he pulled the cuffs on you, then you needed to do something in return… 

“Take off your shirt.” You mumbled between kisses. 

He was quick to follow your commands when you released your hold on his hair. You watched as he pouted his lips, staring up at you as he slipped his shirt off. He was getting ready to throw it across the room until you stopped him. You smirked down at him as you yanked the shirt from his hold. 

“Wha-” 

“Lie down.” You interrupted him. You placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding his back against the mattress again. You bit your lip as you leaned forward again, only this time, you wrapped his shirt around his eyes. You watched as his lips stuttered as you wrapped his shirt around his head, blocking his vision. 

“Babe-” 

“Shh…” You trailed off as you left the shirt to your liking. You traced your finger over his now pouty lips. The sunlight shining through the window showed his skin reacting in chills as you slid your finger down his chest. 

You licked your lips as you slid your finger down his stomach, finally stopping where his belt wrapped around his waist. You lifted yourself onto your knees as your hands started to work on his belt buckle. You smirked to yourself when you heard the noise of his zipper filling the empty air around you. That’s when you stood off the bed, curling your fingers around his waistband. You could hear Ronnie practically aching for you as you slowly yanked his uniform pants down his legs. You watched as precum beaded at his slit, begging for your attention. 

You bit your tongue as you continue to undress Ronnie, dropping each of his shoes on the floor. You stood there quietly as you finished with your clothes. Ronnie was impatient, shifting in the bed. He turned his head from side to side, trying to get a sense of where you were. Ronnie thought he was in the clear of course, reaching his hand up to his face. He was about to unravel the blindfold you worked so hard on until you tsk-ed over at him. 

This caused his hand to hesitate, lowering it before he could even touch the shirt around his eyes. You watched his lips whisper your name, desperate for any sort of attention from you. 

“I’m right here, baby.” You whispered over, walking over to the mattress again. You were quick to straddle him again, wrapping your hand around his length. You practically found yourself melting as you watched his reaction. As you bounced your hand up and down at a slow pace, Ronnie let a low grunt rumble in his throat. His hands found their way on your hips again as he pressed his fingers in, causing a whimper to slip from your mouth. Your hand stayed true to its mission as Ronnie’s fingers started rubbing circles in your skin. 

Your mouth hung open as you looked down, watching one of his hands grow closer and closer to your glistening folds. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you moved your hand faster, causing Ronnie to clench his jaw. This was his motivation to push his thumb past your folds, finding your clit almost instantly. You had to bite down on your lower lip to stop the moans from pouring out of your mouth. You took a shaky breath in as you rolled your head back, squeezing your eyes shut. 

You couldn’t explain why this time with him felt different. It was obvious you two had a good thing going, something you never expected during a zombie apocalypse. Ronnie practically stumbled into your life that night and ever since you laid eyes on him, you had this feeling you couldn’t shake off. Over time you saw Ronnie break out of his shell and watched him take his time on your body. It sparked something inside of you…something you never had with anyone else. He was everything you wanted and more. 

You found yourself in little moments of fear, scared that you were somehow going to lose him. You were scared that whatever Bob saw, would be the reason you and Ronnie would be torn apart. But like you decided before, you weren’t going to worry about it. It was obvious that you felt something special with Ronnie. You weren’t going to ruin that by overthinking about a story Bob came running to tell you. 

“ _ Fuck.. _ ” Ronnie hissed through his teeth, breaking you from your thoughts. You could tell he was quickly losing himself under your hold on him. His thumb didn’t let up, though. He continued to swirl around your bundle of nerves, a smirk plastering over his mouth once you started moaning. You couldn’t help but roll your hips, gathering more friction as your hand matched the speed of his thumb. 

“I want to look at you.” Ronnie’s voice was deep, hungry for more of you. This caused a smile to form on your lips as another moan slipped out. You lowered your head and opened your eyes, noticing he was now biting down on his lower lip. 

You could tell he was getting antsy, wanting to take a peek at you. You couldn’t blame him, either. You knew the sight above him was something he would love. You finally decided to slowly yank the makeshift blindfold off of his face, slowly revealing yourself to him. 

You watched as his eyes fluttered open, eyes landing immediately on you. You bit down on your lip when his eyes started to roam over your body, watching as you rode his hand again. A low grunt ripped through his throat as his eyes shifted to your hand, now bouncing at a faster rhythm. 

“Hm..” He hummed to himself. You watched as his other hand wrapped around your wrist, yanking you away from your hold on him. You opened your mouth to argue with him until his thumb circled faster. This caused only a whimper to come out of your mouth as your body hunched over. 

You could hear Ronnie chuckle to himself as you squeezed your eyes shut. He still had his hold on your wrist, guiding your hand to his chest. You were hesitant as your other hand joined the other on his chest 

“That’s my girl.” His voice was still low, dripping with need as he continued to watch you. You bucked your hips, causing a loud moan to pour out of your mouth. His words were music to your ears, further proving to you that Ronnie was everything that you wanted. That’s when you felt his free hand grabbing at your jaw, lifting your head. 

“Look at me..” He whispered this over to you, softly shaking your head to get your attention. You took a shaky breath in before you fluttered your eyes open. Your eyes were heavy as his thumb continued to dance circles around your clit. You licked your lips as you hummed to yourself, hoping to hide your moans. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Ronnie pouted his lips up at you. His thumb slowed to a stop, lifting his hand to his mouth. You watched as he opened his mouth, getting ready to slip his thumb into his mouth. 

“No.” Your hand wrapped around his forearm, stopping him from wrapping his lips around his thumb. You watched a wrinkle form in between his eyebrows. You took a shaky breath in as you pulled his arm towards you. You licked your lips before you guided his thumb into your mouth, wrapping your lips tightly. 

You shut your eyes at your bitter taste hitting your tongue. You could hear a mixture of profanities and your name slipping from his mouth as you sucked. You shoved his thumb more into your mouth, making sure to get every last drop of your spit and womanhood off of his thumb. 

“Fuck, baby.” Ronnie hissed through his teeth. When you slipped his thumb out of your mouth, you guided his hand to your full breast, grabbing his other hand. He was quick to follow as his other hand wrapped around your other breast, kneading away as you moaned. 

You blinked down at him as you snaked your hand in between your bodies, guiding his length to your entrance. You whimpered as you slowly sunk yourself down his length, stretching yourself around him. Your bottom lip trembled when you reached the end, furrowing your eyebrows at him. His hands were still kneading your breasts for a moment before he traced his hands down your sides and settled onto your hips. He clenched his jaw when you rolled your hips at a slow pace, trying your best not to be greedy this early. 

His eyes were glued on your breasts bouncing with each thrust you took, his grip around your hips getting tighter. You could tell it was killing him, not being able to control your rhythm. He was trying his best to be patient with you, biting down on his lip as a grunt ripped through his throat. Your hands pressed down on his chest again, gathering the leverage that you needed to thrust your hips again. You didn’t know why, but you were feeling overstimulated, squeezing your eyes shut as you thrust your hips at a faster rate. 

That’s when you felt one of his hands loosen around your hips, once again grabbing at your jaw. He lifted your head, causing you to open your eyes at him. The way he looked up at you caused your breath to hitch. There was something in his eyes that told you that he needed you. He was desperate. Insatiable for you.

“R-Ronnie..” you stuttered, rolling your hips faster. His hand around your jaw gripped harder, leaving your mouth hanging open. You panted as he found a way to lift himself, his face getting closer to yours. His full lips leaving soft kisses around your jaw. He turned your head to the side, now kissing down your neck. The sunlight from the window caused you to squeeze your eyes shut again. 

It was like the sunlight against your skin made it feel like the world was normal again. There wasn’t any undead roaming around Centerville and you two weren’t fighting for survival. You imagined a scenario where you two had the day off. Maybe you decided to rent a room to the motel, needing a small getaway from everything. You two made a promise to each other to stay in bed all day. The only time you would get up was for the bathroom or food. When you weren’t flipping through the TV channels, you two rolled around in bed having fun. 

“You look so good like this.” Ronnie’s deep voice yanked you away from your thoughts as his lips mumbled against your skin. You bit down on your lip when he released his hold on your jaw, finally letting you turn your head towards him again. You fluttered your eyes open, rolling your hips faster. His grunts filled your ears as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing your chest against his. 

“Baby!” You shouted as you felt him thrust his hips up. You watched as he smirked up at you, satisfied with your reaction. You could feel his arms around you grow tighter as he lifted his lips to press against yours. You could hear him whispering your name before grunting. 

It all happened so fast. You gripped his shoulders as he lifted you up with him. You couldn’t help the squeal that slipped past your lips as he turned you around, now pressing your back against the mattress. He chuckled to himself as he loosened his arms around you. He grunted to himself as his hands now worked on one of your legs, lifting it up. You felt your ankle resting on top of his shoulder as he snapped his hips. He moaned your name over and over as his hands roamed all over your body. You were trying your hardest to keep your eyes open, watching as the sunlight now hit against his skin. You watched as his dark locks bounced over his forehead as he continued with the fast rhythm of his hips. 

“Baby..” Your bottom lip trembled as his thumb found its way to your folds again. You arched your back as his thumb circled around on your clit. He didn’t start slow, either. You could hear another chuckle slipping past his lips at your reaction, knowing how good he was making you feel. You couldn’t help but slap your hand over your mouth, scared to let the screams out. 

“No.” His other hand wrapped around your wrist, trying to yank the hand away from your mouth. He smirked down at you as his thumb circled faster, causing a muffled scream to be hidden by your hand. 

“Be a good girl, huh?” Ronnie’s voice was dark as he shook his head down at you. “I want to hear you, baby.” 

You could feel yourself melting around him, rolling your eyes to the back of your head. Another muffled scream was hidden by your hand as he snapped his hips harder against you. You shook your head as you hesitated. You knew it wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do, but how could you disappoint him? He wanted to hear you so bad and you just wanted to give him everything…so you moved your hand off of your mouth.

“Hm…that’s my good girl.” Ronnie’s words were music to your ears as he hissed down at you. His hips continued to snap against your skin as his thumb gathered speed. He leaned forward, pushing your leg back which caused another shout to leave your mouth. You watched as a smile now spread across his face, satisfied with finally hearing you scream. 

“Baby…” You took a deep breath as your legs started to shake. You could feel the pressure starting to build, getting closer and closer… 

That’s when Ronnie ripped his thumb away from you again, only this time it made you feel empty. He snapped his hips one last time before slipping himself out. You opened your mouth to complain again, but he knew how to shut you up. He lowered your leg off of his shoulder, leaning over as he pressed his lips against yours. He was quick to swipe his tongue against yours. This caused you to moan against his lips. You were going to lift your hands to his hair until he pulled away from the kiss. You could feel his hands over your hips again, turning you around to lie on your stomach. 

“On your knees.” He tapped your bottom, not wanting to wait. You took a deep breath as you followed his orders. You were quick to sit on your hands and knees, licking your lips. You dipped your head, watching him through your legs. You watched as he adjusted himself behind you. His hands rubbing up and down your sides as he hummed to himself. You could tell he loved the view, moaning your name as his hands started to rub your bottom now. Your eyes grew heavy as you watched one of his hands grab his length, guiding it to your entrance. You moaned loudly as you felt yourself stretching around him from a new angle. You squeezed your eyes shut when he gripped your hips tightly. 

“B-Baby..” You stuttered as your skin caught on fire. You could feel the heat spreading across your body as the noise of skin slapping filled your ears. It wasn’t long until Ronnie’s hold on your hips grew tighter, holding you in place.

You could hear him stuttering profanities as his hands were now wrapped around your arms. He was quick to lift you, pressing your back against his chest. Chills spread across your body as he whispered praises in your ears. 

“You feel so good, baby.” His lips mumbled against your skin, causing a moan to slip past your lips. His hands found a new home, one around your breast, the other between your legs. His fingers were busy around your clit, causing you to shout his name.

“You’re my girl, you know that?” He whispered again in your ear. You squeezed your eyes shut when you started to feel the pressure building in your lower abdomen again. You lifted your eyebrows as you approached that sense of relief. 

“ _ F-Fuck.. _ ” You stuttered as you laid your head back against his shoulder. “Baby, I’m close..” You whispered as you started to feel your body starting to shake. You could feel your muscles jerking with each swirl his fingers took on your clit. 

“Say it…” Ronnie hissed in your ear. “Say that you’re mine.” He kissed your forehead as his fingers gained speed. 

“R-Ronnie..” you stuttered again, quickly losing yourself around him. “I’m yours..” you moaned. 

“And I’m yours, baby…” He mumbled against your ears. This was enough for your entire body to explode, your vision blurring from pleasure. There was nothing else around you, except him. He continued to whisper praises into your ear as you hunched over, falling towards the mattress. You managed to catch yourself, pressing your palms into the sheets. 

Ronnie was right behind you as his hips started to stutter, grunting your name over and over. You could feel him slip out, pouring his seed onto the sheets right under you. He was quick to fall on the mattress next to you, pulling you towards him. You could hear him hum to himself as you rested on your elbow, looking down at him. 

He had his eyes shut as he was trying to catch his breath. His hair was messy, falling over his eyes. You stared down at those twenty-three freckles, smiling to yourself. There was almost a moment of peace, like before. You forgot about your continued fight for survival and that you had to constantly carry a weapon, ready to cut off the head of whatever zombie approached you next. It was just you and Ronnie and you were utterly and completely happy. 

“Shit!” you looked around the room. This caused Ronnie to flutter his eyes open, twisting his face with confusion. 

“What’s the matter?” He whispered up at you. His hand lifted to your face, rubbing his thumb back and forth over your cheek. 

“I forgot the bag in the car…” You stood on your feet, picking your clothes up off the floor. You walked over to the bathroom, cleaning yourself up and getting dressed. When you came back into the bedroom, you found Ronnie buttoning up his shirt and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you want me to go get it?” You watched as Ronnie’s pouty lips mumbled as his fingers focused on his shirt buttons. 

“No...” You walked over to him, standing on your tippy-toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheeks. “I’ll get it. You should start looking for stuff for us to take.” You couldn’t help but giggle as he quickly wrapped his arms around you, holding you against him. 

“Are you sure?” Ronnie pressed his lips onto your forehead. 

“Yeah.” You looked up at him when he released his hold on you. “We’ve been gone for too long already.” You smiled up at him before walking over to the door. You bent down to grab your axe, looking back at him for a moment. He was already peeling back the covers, folding it up neatly. You could tell he was excited to get rid of that scratchy blanket back at the station. 

You smiled to yourself as you turned back towards the door, peaking through the peephole. You decided it was safe, not seeing any undead lurking around. You could hear the clicking of the lock as you turned it, slowly opening the door. You were quick to glance around, confirming your suspicions. You felt confident walking over to the patrol car, opening the back seat.

You were lost in your thoughts as you dug around, trying to find the empty bag you brought. Ronnie Peterson was yours…and you couldn’t be happier about it. 

“Ah.” You finally laid eyes on the bag, grabbing it quickly and you stood up from the car. You shut the door softly as you turned around, ready to walk back over towards the room. Something stopped you, though. There was something in your way that you collided with. 

“ _ Oof. _ ” You felt your heart drop, thinking you must have missed checking your surroundings. That there was a zombie that came out of nowhere. You took a deep breath, trying to take a quick assessment. 

It was worse than you thought. 

It was a man that towered over you, wearing nothing but black. Your eyes immediately shot over towards his leather jacket, knowing that it sounded very familiar to Bob’s story. You took a shaky breath in as you lifted your eyes, carefully studying the man in front of you. 

The man standing in front of you smirked down at you as he took a deep breath. You couldn’t help but notice a large scar over his right eye, extending all the way down his cheek, getting lost in his beard. His right eye was white, probably blind from whatever gave him that scar. Something sitting against the patrol car caught your attention, shining in the sunlight. You were hesitant with looking over, already getting a bad feeling from this guy. Your body went against your wishes, looking over to whatever was distracting you. It was your worst fears confirmed…a scythe. 

“I think introductions are in order.” The man’s deep voice caught your attention, making you look up at him. He was too close for comfort, making your skin crawl. 

“You go first.” He smirked down at you, taking a step closer to you. You took a shaky breath in, turning your head behind you. 

“No…” The man had his finger under your chin, directing you to look up at him. “He’s… preoccupied.” He smirked down at you again. 

“What’s your name, darling?” His deep voice caused your skin to crawl, unease washing over you. This made you clench your jaw, hissing your name in a whisper. 

“See? That wasn’t too hard now was it, darling?” The man moved his hand away from your chin, now moving your hair behind your shoulder. Your blood was starting to boil as he smiled down at you. 

“I’m Xavier.” 

You watched as he glanced behind you, almost like he was still making sure Ronnie was still busy. Distracted enough for him not to notice you being cornered. 

“You’ve been busy today.” He repeated your name back to you. “Checking on your friend, driving around town, even getting sidetracked with some fun.” He cocked his eyebrows over at you, still playing with your hair. 

“Didn’t know I had an audience.” You clenched your jaw again, turning your head just enough for your hair to be out of reach from him. 

“Ooh…feisty, I like that.” He chuckled over to you. “I’ve seen what you can do with your weapon…I also like that.” His finger was now trailing down your arm. You were gripping your axe so tight, you could hear the wood creaking under your hold. 

“Watch it.” You hissed through your teeth. You tried to lift your axe, ready to fight him off until his hand gripped your arm tightly. You could hear your teeth grinding against each other as he took one more step towards you, practically pressing his body against yours. 

“Xavier likes a strong-willed woman…you’ll be good by my side during all of this.” He looked down at your lips. “Now if you were smart, you could keep our little run in a secret…” He trailed off, now licking his own lips. He shook his head a little, almost like he was lost in your lips. 

“And why is that,  _ Xavier _ ?” His hold on your arm was still tight as he chuckled down at you. You tried to stay stoic as his grip was starting to hurt your arm. 

“If you wanna keep your little friend in there safe, then you won’t mention this to him…or anyone.” He smiled down at you as he released his hold on you. You watched as he took a step back, grabbing the scythe that was resting on the patrol car. 

“I’ll be back for you, darling.” He winked over to you before turning around, walking away into the nearest tree line. 

You watched as he was finally out of sight, releasing the breath you didn’t know you were holding. You felt your chest stutter with a shaky breath as you looked behind you, seeing Ronnie clear as day. He was walking around the room gathering things to take back to the station. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat, slowly walking back over to the door. You shut your eyes, taking a few deep breaths. You were trying to pull yourself together before heading back inside. You shook the nerves off before walking back in. You stayed quiet as you helped Ronnie put everything in the bag and drove back towards the station. 

Xavier was going to hurt Ronnie or worse, so how could you bring this up to him? If it would keep him safe, then you would keep your mouth shut…giving Xavier what he wanted. You saw how Ronnie looked at Bob. Bob had to be out of his mind when he was going on about a man killing two innocent people and trying to take over Centerville. Ronnie thought he was insane when he came running to the station. Would Ronnie think that about you? Would he dismiss you like he did to Bob? 

Your only option was to hide this from him. To keep him safe. You could figure out what to do soon enough, right? You could find an option to knock Xavier out of Centerville while keeping Ronnie next to you and alive… 

You had a bad feeling about all of this… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?


	12. Something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Thank you guys for hanging with me! Things are still a bit hectic with work and my sleep schedule but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There's a lot to come so buckle up!! 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Dal.

Something was off. 

Ronnie could feel it the moment you walked back into the room. You were quiet as you immediately walked over to the bed, placing the items he gathered into the bag. You didn’t seem like your normal self and Ronnie could sense it right away. 

At first, he thought he was overthinking. Maybe you just wanted to head back to the station? He didn’t know how much time had passed, but it couldn’t have been for long...right? You two were lost in each other, getting sidetracked once again. Cliff and Mindy never seemed to mind that. Sure, they joked around with you two about it, but they were never really bothered by it.

When you didn’t say a word to him on the drive back, Ronnie started to get a little worried. He held his hand out, waiting for you to hold it as he drove back into town. He could feel a wrinkle form in between his eyebrows when he didn’t feel your hand intertwining with his. He looked over to you, noticing you were stirring in your seat as you looked out your window. You were perfectly still, he had to make sure you were breathing. 

Sure enough, you were. You refused to look at him even when he placed his hand over your knee. He could have sworn he saw you shudder in your seat, but he could have just imagined that. 

He imagined if something was bothering you, you would tell him. You were so vocal about Bob and how worried you were for him. You knew that Ronnie could make you feel better and that’s why you were so open about it with him and not the others. Even though Ronnie thought Bob had a screw loose, he would never shut you down. He would go out of his way to make you feel better and he thought you knew that.

Ronnie pouted as he stewed in his seat. Maybe he said the wrong thing? Maybe something you weren’t okay with? He drove down the streets of Centerville, thinking over everything he could have said to you. Something he said before you went out to the car came to the forefront of his mind… 

_ “Say that your mine…and I’m yours.” _

It hit him like a ton of bricks. What if you finally realized what he asked of you and you weren’t ready for that? What if you didn’t want it at all? He wanted so much to be yours and he wanted to make it perfectly clear. He was so sure of it, but maybe you weren’t. Maybe you needed more time to think about it. To think if you wanted to be with him.

“We’re here,” Ronnie muttered, putting the patrol car in park. He turned his head over to you, watching as you looked around. He figured you were looking for strays, gripping your axe tight under your grip. He could have sworn you were going to break the handle by how tight you held onto it. 

“I’ll get the bag.” Ronnie clenched his jaw, watching as you reached for the door handle, walking towards the back door of the station. You barely acknowledged him as you continued to look around, your hand stuttering as it knocked against the door. 

Ronnie took a deep breath through his nose as he grabbed the bag and his weapon, stepping out of the patrol car. He checked his surroundings, noticing you two were in the clear. So why were you still looking around? It seemed like you were paranoid…or impatiently waiting for Cliff or Mindy to open the door. Maybe you wanted to get away from him, giving yourself space from him. 

“Hey- _ oof _ .” Mindy was caught by surprise when you shoved past her, walking straight into the station.

“Is everything alright...?” Mindy adjusted the glasses on her face when she turned back to Ronnie. Her head followed him as he passed through the threshold, hearing Mindy secure the door behind them. 

“Uh...” Ronnie swallowed the lump in his throat, not knowing how to answer that. “Yup.” Ronnie set his machete down against his desk, pulling out his chair. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he turned his head over to you. You were sitting in the holding cell, still gripping your axe, tightly. 

Ronnie shook his head a little, placing the bag on top of his desk. He still had his eyes on you, watching as you set your axe down next to you. You dug your elbows into your thighs as you let your head drop into your hands. Ronnie watched as you ran your fingers through your hair, taking a deep breath.

It was worse than he imagined. Ronnie was going in a downward spiral, losing himself with his doubts. He knew he should be level-headed about all of this, but he couldn’t stop fearing that you would leave. You would get your things and go back to the motel, leaving everything behind. Leaving Ronnie behind… 

No. Ronnie shook his head to himself. There was no reason to think about this. Not until he talked to you. He was going to let you have the space that you wanted while he unpacked the bag. He was going to be rational about all of this. He wasn’t going to freak out… 

Of course, he was lying to himself. No matter what he did that day, he thought about you and how he was scared that you were going to leave. 

Unpacking the supplies didn’t seem to help. They just reminded him of you two back in that room…something he needed to stop thinking about immediately. 

When he looked down at his weapon, it reminded him of fighting by your side. You two worked as a good team, clearing the area around you two. You guys were so in sync, working together to keep each other safe.

When he sat back in his chair, he got a nice view of his desk. Memories of the first night you both met flooded his mind. When he heard a woman screaming, he immediately thought of a damsel in distress. You were being attacked and needed help. Of course, he was dead wrong. You proved to him that you were able to handle things yourself. Ronnie knew it was safer in numbers during a zombie apocalypse, but in that moment he knew you were the exception. He knew from the get-go that you would be able to handle things on your own. Which made him fear the worst. 

If you did decide to leave, you would be perfectly fine without him. You would move on to bigger and better things while Ronnie wasted away back at the station. He would go back into the never-ending loop he was in before, counting off the days until death eventually got him. If he wasn’t spending his last days with you, then it was a life he didn’t want to live. 

He even pulled out his old case files. They usually did the trick of passing the time or distracting him. Not this time, though. He caught himself re-reading the pages, not being able to focus. The only thing he could think about was you. He was terrified that as each minute passed, you were talking yourself into leaving not only the station but him. 

He tried to imagine what it would be like without you. His day-to-day ritual and how he would live…he couldn’t. Things without you were hazy. He couldn’t see his life without you in it, so there was no point in trying. 

“Hey, Ronnie.” Cliff’s voice was low enough to snap Ronnie out of his anxious thoughts. Ronnie pouted, looking up at Cliff standing over him. Cliff cleared his throat, pulling a chair over. 

“Hey, chief,” Ronnie mumbled, quickly glancing over to you. You still had your head down, running your fingers through your hair. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Cliff took his seat, leaning towards Ronnie. His voice came out in a whisper, careful for the girls not to hear. That’s when Ronnie looked around the room. He noticed Mindy walking over to the holding cell, hesitant to approach you. This caused Ronnie to furrow his eyebrows, wondering what was going on. Was this some sort of intervention? They were trying to approach you guys at the same time? 

“Uh..” Ronnie took a sharp breath in. “What’s going on?” Ronnie muttered over to Cliff. He kept his eyes on you, watching as you lifted your head. You looked over to Mindy as she sat next to you. 

“Are you okay?” Cliff tilted his head over to Ronnie, hoping to get his attention. Ronnie shifted his eyes over to him, watching as Cliff adjusted the glasses on his face. 

“Well...are you guys okay?” Cliff corrected himself causing a wrinkle to form in between Ronnie’s eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?” Ronnie glanced over to you again, seeing your reaction was mirroring his. 

“You guys came back and have been acting differently…” Cliff shook his head over to Ronnie. “I’m just curious.” Cliff cleared his throat, causing Ronnie to look over to him again. Ronnie didn’t know what to say, considering he himself was confused. 

“Did you guys break up?” Cliff whispered, furrowing his eyebrows over to Ronnie. 

Ronnie knew Cliff was trying his best. He sent Mindy to talk to you, hoping to get information. Cliff and Mindy expected that if something did happen between you two, they could bring you back together. It was thoughtful, but something they couldn’t help with. Ronnie didn’t even know what was going on with you so how could he answer Cliff? 

“Uh-” 

Ronnie could see you from the corner of his eye, standing from your seat. Ronnie turned his head over to you, completely ignoring Cliff’s question. Ronnie twisted his face with confusion seeing that Mindy was standing now, she tried reaching for your shoulder almost like she was comforting you. That’s when Ronnie noticed your lip trembling. You kept shaking your head over to Mindy, taking a few steps away from her. 

Ronnie’s gaze was glued on you as you shook your head again, walking around Mindy and out of the holding cell. You didn’t even acknowledge Ronnie as you walked over to the back hall, climbing up the ladder to the ceiling. 

That’s when Ronnie stood from his chair, letting it slide behind him a few inches. His eyes followed until you weren’t visible anymore. He could hear Mindy’s footsteps grow closer to him, muttering his name. He didn’t care, though. 

He knew you still needed your space since something was obviously bothering you. So why was he following you? His feet pounded against the tile as he rushed over to the ladder. He clenched his jaw as he climbed onto the roof, huffing as he looked around for you. 

You were sitting in the same spot as your date with him. You crossed your legs as you looked towards the horizon, seeing that the sun was setting. Ronnie squinted his eyes, the bright reds and oranges yelling at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat before walking over to you. He could hear you sniffling as you stared towards the sunset. 

“Baby?” Ronnie muttered, sitting down next to you. He was hesitant, his hand stuttering as he placed it on your lower back. “What’s going on?” 

That’s when you turned your head over to him, the sunlight reflecting in your teary eyes. You shook your head over to him, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand. You shook your head as you took a shaky breath in. 

“I didn’t want to tell you...” You blinked over to him. Ronnie felt his heart stop as he was now drowning in fear. This was it.

“Tell me what?” Ronnie whispered, pouting his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this terrified.

“I didn’t want you to think I was crazy.” You shook your head, taking a deep breath. You seemed to calm yourself down enough to finally talk to him. You turned your head again, staring towards the setting sun.

“I didn’t want you to think I was crazy like Bob.” Your voice was a whisper, scared that if you said it loud enough it would come true. 

“What are you talking about?” Ronnie questioned, scooting closer to you. “Baby, what’s going on?” Ronnie lifted his other hand to your face, moving a piece of hair out of your face. He was gentle as he tucked it behind your ear, watching as you shut your eyes to his touch. He could hear you hum to yourself, comforted by him.

“Bob…” You took a deep breath before you looked up at him again. “He was telling the truth.” You stared at Ronnie, almost like you were trying to see if he had any reactions. Ronnie licked his lips, not knowing how to respond. 

“I know you think he was lying or making everything up.” You scooted yourself, turning to face him now. “Even after we saw the marking on the tree.” You chewed on your lower lip, still looking up at him.

“No one believed him. They just wrote him off as being a hermit…” You trailed off as you lifted your hand to his face. You gently placed your palm against his cheek, rubbing back and forth with your thumb.

“Bob?” Ronnie questioned, trying to keep up with what you were saying. He leaned into your touch, just happy that you were talking to him again. 

“I saw something, baby.” You clenched your jaw, interrupting his thoughts. “Earlier today…” You took a shaky breath in, gathering enough confidence to finally tell him. 

“What?” Ronnie looked between both of your eyes. “What did you see?” He kept his voice low as he now rubbed his hand over your hair. He was hoping to comfort you, showing you that he was here for you. 

“I saw him…” You licked your lips. “The one with the scythe.” You blinked over to him, watching for any reactions Ronnie was giving away.

“The one Bob said killed Tim and Jenny?” Ronnie pouted his lips, thinking back to what Bob told them that night. “Dressed in all black?” Ronnie furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember.

“Xavier...” You muttered. Ronnie tilted his head over to you, taken aback by you knowing this information. 

“Is that his name?” Ronnie questioned, blinking over to you. He inhaled through his nose, still pouting his lips. He was trying to make sense of everything that you were bringing up.

“He cornered me when I went to the car…” You trailed off, chewing on your lower lip. “He told me that he’s been watching me.” 

Ronnie’s face twisted with confusion. He didn’t know if he should be weirded out or disgusted. How long was this guy watching you? Did that mean he was watching Ronnie also? You two were practically attached at the hip, going everywhere together… 

“What else did he tell you?” Ronnie pouted his lips, holding you closer to him. He didn’t want you going far from him again, especially with what you were telling him. 

“I…I don’t want to say.” Your voice was low again, looking down towards your lap. He could sense you were scared to tell him, fearing he would call you crazy. He knew where you were coming from, though. You sat there and listened to him complaining about Bob and how ridiculous he sounded…he couldn’t really blame you, could he?

“Baby…you can tell me anything, you know that.” Ronnie furrowed his eyebrows at you. He hoped that you would forgive him, finishing your story. He knew he messed up, making you scared to tell him any of this. Of course, he believed you. He trusted you with his life. 

“He told me that he would be back for me…” You shook your head. “And that he would hurt you if I told you.” Ronnie clenched his jaw at this. Back for her? Was this Xavier guy trying to take you away from him? Have you all to himself? 

“I was scared that he was going to take you away from me…”  Your voice interrupted his thoughts, clearing your throat. Ronnie watched as you chewed on your bottom lip, starting to worry again.

“Baby..” Ronnie took a sharp inhale, knowing he needed to reassure you. “That’s never going to happen.” He flashed you a soft smile, leaning over to plant a kiss on your lips. He felt a rush of excitement when you pecked him back. 

He spent the entire day fearing that you would leave him. You could barely look at him, Ronnie thought you were disgusted with him. He was terrified that you didn’t want a relationship with him after he made it clear that he did. He stewed in his chair downstairs not wanting to imagine a life without you. He wanted to be with you for everything. Even if that included fighting the undead or just lying next to you…as long as you were with him, nothing mattered.

“You know that, right?” Ronnie whispered over to you. He pouted his lips, studying your face. He watched as you nodded your head softly, biting down on your lip.

“I-I know…” You took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I just got creeped out…” You cleared your throat, bringing your hands down to your lap. Ronnie watched as you started to fidget with the hem of your shirt, working off some of your anxiety. 

“He kept touching my hair.” Your face twisted with disgust as you shook your head. “Like I was his pet or something…” 

“Your hair?” Ronnie repeated back, feeling his blood start to boil. He clenched his jaw at the thought of another man touching you. Ronnie caught himself by surprise. He tried to remember a time where he felt so angry…but he kept coming up short. He couldn’t think of a time where he felt jealous of someone hitting on a previous girlfriend or even mad when the diner messed up his order…

He ground his teeth together as you nodded your head, a wrinkle in between your eyebrows. You bit down on your lip as you studied him, his face probably twisting with disgust. It was obvious you didn’t like him touching you, so why did Xavier think he had the right too? 

“Are you okay?” You whispered to him, scared that he was getting angry with you. This caused Ronnie to shake his head over to you, taking a deep breath. He snapped out of it, licking his lips.

“Yup.” Ronnie flashed you a reassuring smile, hoping it would be good enough. He pouted his lips as he adjusted himself, placing his legs on either side of you. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest. You hummed to yourself as you laid your head across his shoulder. You two were staring at what was left of the sunset, Ronnie dipping his nose into your hair. 

“I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me.” Ronnie shut his eyes, whispering to you. He was angry, yes, but he also felt ashamed. He should have noticed something back at the motel. He should have looked outside of the window. He could have stopped it. 

“Promise?” You hummed up to him, tilting your head to look up at him. Ronnie fluttered his eyes open. He looked down at you, seeing a smile spread across your lips. This caused a smile to spread across his own, nodding his head down at you. 

“Cross my heart,” Ronnie muttered, leaning his head down. You took a shaky breath in before he pressed his lips against yours, kissing you gently. He felt something spark in his chest as you slid your tongue across his bottom lip. 

Ronnie was compliant, opening his mouth until your tongue was now swiping over his. He hummed against your lips, wrapping his arms tighter around you. He didn’t want to let you go, enjoying the sunset with you.  Even though you apparently had a stalker, he just wanted to be with you at the moment. 

You were wrapped in his arms, the two of you back on the roof. You were his and he was yours. There wasn’t anything else he needed. As long as you were by his side, he could figure out what to do. He would figure out how to keep you safe beside him. You were everything to Ronnie and he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

He felt butterflies fluttering around in his tummy when you moaned against his lips, placing your hand on his thigh. He felt as you massaged his thigh, causing goosebumps to spread across his skin. Ronnie took a shaky breath in as your hand crept closer and closer to his growing pressure in his pants. 

“Baby…” Ronnie broke away from the kiss. He realized you two were still on the roof. Probably not the best place to be when you were being watched. “Do you want to go inside?” He leaned his forehead against yours, fluttering his eyes shut. Your hand was still drawing closer. He licked his lips when he felt your fingers working on his button and zipper for the second time that day. 

“Why would I want to do that?” You mumbled up at him, slipping your hand past the waistband of his briefs. Ronnie took a shaky breath in, feeling your hand wrap tightly around his length. He hissed through his teeth when he felt you lean off of his chest, sitting on your knees as you faced him. 

“Don’t you think a certain someone might see...?” Ronnie questioned, feeling your other hand on his shoulder. He bit down on his lip when he watched a smirk spreading across your lips. 

“What perfect way to show that I belong to you, huh?” Your hand pushed back on his shoulder, gently laying him down. Ronnie swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at you. You managed to tug his pants down just enough to free his length, it springing against his lower abdomen. You moaned at the sight as your hand continued to bounce up and down. Ronnie kept his eyes on you, watching as the stars started to twinkle behind you. 

“I’m yours remember?” You straddled him again, mirroring your actions from the motel. You licked your lips as you watched your hand working on him. This caused a grunt to rip through his throat, hearing you say it back to him. 

You were really his and there was no doubt about it anymore. Ronnie smirked up at you, lifting his hand between your legs. He gently rubbed his finger back and forth over your clothed clit, hearing your moans filling his ears. It was enough for Ronnie to buck his hips, getting more friction against your hand. 

“You’re mine too, right baby?” Your voice was dripping with desperation, waiting for him to answer you. Your hand bounced faster, causing him to groan around you. He rubbed his finger faster, feeling you roll your hips against him. You moaned loudly, biting down on your lip as you stared down at him. 

“All yours.” Ronnie hissed through his teeth, groaning at the work of your hand. Ronnie moaned your name, causing you to roll your eyes to the back of your head. He watched as you reacted to this, rolling your hips again. 

“All mine?” You questioned through a moan. Ronnie watched as you tilted your head back, taking a shaky breath in. 

“All. Yours.” Ronnie gripped your hip with his other hand, pushing and pulling with your thrusts. You bit down on your lip, a moan slipping past as your other hand pressed against his chest. Ronnie watched as you unwrapped your hand from his length, swiping your finger over his slit. His eyes grew heavy with pleasure as he watched you shove your finger into your mouth, letting his precum spread across your taste buds. 

Ronnie grunted at this, lifting his hand from between your legs. He was quick to wrap his arms around you, lowering you to the ground. He took your place, hovering over you. You stared up at him, slowly licking your lips as you blinked up at him. 

“I belong to you too…” Ronnie trailed off, leaning forward. He pressed his lips against yours, shoving his tongue into your mouth. He felt your tongue sliding against his, wrapping your arms around him. You moaned against his lips as he pressed his hips against your inner thigh. He grunted into your mouth, getting the friction he sought against his length. 

Ronnie could feel your hands roaming against his chest, warming him up as a cool breeze hit you two. He hummed against your lips again, spreading vibrations across your mouth. He bucked his hips again as your hands made it to your own hips. Ronnie then pulled away from the kiss, watching as your hands tugged on your own pants. 

“I need you, baby.” You whimpered, squirming underneath his body. Ronnie licked his lips, watching as your glistening folds were revealed to him. This caused a grunt to rip through his chest, his hands yanking down your pants down to your ankles. Something took over him as he threw your pants a few feet away, landing near the entrance up to the roof. Your moans filled his ears as he placed his hands on top of your knees. He licked his lips as he spread your legs, revealing how desperate you were for him. 

“Fuck.” Ronnie hissed through his teeth. He slid his hands down your thighs and up your sides. He could feel you shiver against his touch, biting down on your lip. You were impatiently waiting for him as he hovered over you. He felt that spark again in his chest as you squirmed under him. He bit down on his lip as he studied your face. 

The tears that were once falling down your cheek were gone. Ronnie knew that he never wanted to see you cry again, knowing you deserve nothing but happiness. He didn’t want you to be scared ever again, knowing he was going to protect you. He wasn’t going to let this Xavier guy get in between the two of you. Not when he felt like this. 

This was new to Ronnie. He never had this feeling towards anyone else. Not even with his pity crush on Mindy. No one could compare to you and Ronnie was going to protect you. He knew damn well that you could protect yourself, but still. He wasn’t going to let anyone tear you two apart. It was you and nobody else. Nothing even came close to you. 

“Baby-”    
  


Ronnie interrupted your whining by pressing his lips against yours. He grunted against your lips, leading his length to your dripping folds, sliding in easily. He could hear your moans echoing in the air around you two, a sense of satisfaction coming over him. You were really his and you were proving it to everyone. No one was going to take that away from him. 

Ronnie was quick to snap his hips, starting his rhythm fast. He couldn’t wait to prove to you that you meant everything to him. That he was going to do everything in his power to make you happy and keep you by his side. 

You broke the kiss as your mouth hung open, moaning a mixture of his name and profanities loudly. He could feel your hands tangling into his hair, pulling him closer to you. He could hear you take a few shaky breaths in, stuttering as you were trying to keep yourself grounded. 

“I’m yours,” Ronnie grunted, snapping his hips a little harder. “I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Ronnie watched you squirming under him, listening to his words. He watched as your mouth stuttered, having trouble forming words. The only thing you could do was pull him closer to you, moans pouring out of your mouth. You were able to nod your head up at him, wrapping your legs tightly around him. 

“Nowhere,” Ronnie grunted down at you again before he pressed his lips against yours again. A loud moan against his lips caused his mouth to vibrate. Ronnie’s hand slid down your thigh, lifting your leg higher. He could feel your leg starting to tremble as he rubbed against your ridges at a different angle, his mouth hiding your screams. 

He lifted your leg a little more, holding your leg in place. You followed his commands as you held your leg against him, keeping it where he wanted it. He dragged his hand back up your thigh and your chest. His fingers pressed into your jaw, opening your mouth to break the kiss. 

“I-I’m yours.” You stuttered around him, causing him to grunt into your mouth. He watched as your chest stuttered, trying to take a full breath. You failed when Ronnie snapped his hips harder, causing his skin to slap against yours. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Ronnie hissed through his teeth. “I-I’m close…” He trailed off, shutting his eyes tightly. He could feel one of your hands loosen from him, snaking it between your bodies. Usually, he hated you touching yourself, knowing it was a job for him. He loved watching you unravel at the work of his fingers, but he couldn't this time.

“Cum, baby…” Your voice was shaky, riding your shockwaves at the dancing of your own fingers. Ronnie could feel you pulsating around him, moaning his name over and over. Your muscles were twitching, your body twisting into a pretzel as he grunted down at you. 

He could feel you spasming around him, feeling your slick drip down his length. Your hand still worked fast, rubbing your clit until screams were being ripped from your throat. This caused him to grunt again, his ears being filled with your sweet noises. He released his hold on your jaw, pressing his lips against yours as his hips started to stutter. 

A grunt ripped through his throat as he pulled out, shooting his load on the ground next to you. Your hand came to a stop as you lifted your head, looking over to his seed pouring out. He could hear you giggle to yourself, lifting your hand to your mouth. 

Ronnie took a deep breath before he lifted his eyes to you, watching as you sucked on your fingers. This caused him to lick his own lips, leaning his head towards you. He was desperate to taste you, grunting as you hummed up at him. It was like you knew exactly what he wanted, slipping your fingers out of your mouth. 

“Here, baby.” You whispered up to him, pressing your fingers softly against his lips. Ronnie followed your commands, opening his mouth. You were gentle as you shoved your fingers into his mouth, biting down on your lip as his lips wrapped around them. The bitter taste he missed so much filled his tongue as he shut his eyes. 

“My baby…” you whispered up at him. Your tone was soft, all the fear gone from your voice. Ronnie knew you weren’t scared anymore. You knew what he told you was true. He wasn’t going to let you go. You two were going to stay together until the end. 

He knew that spark in his chest was something he never had before with anyone else. It was such a weird time to have it, but if it was going to be with anyone, he knew it was meant to be with you. 

His kick-ass partner was something more to him…you were the reason he looked forward to a new day, excited about what it would bring the both of you. You were the reason why he kept fighting. The sunlight shining on his darkest days. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> OH! I made a Ronnie/This isn't going to end well? playlist on Spotify if you guys wanted to give it a listen!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Oca9eVSmZgSiRzgyNqzro?si=dgozyxfYTQCYhDKWrWaK6g
> 
> Follow me and message me anytime on any of my socials: 
> 
> TikTok: spookydal
> 
> Instagram/Twitter: spookydal_
> 
> Gmail: spookydal8


End file.
